Total Drama Island Season 2
by Noveriak
Summary: This is a continuation from the first season of Total Drama Island, only the hunt for the million dollar case didn't happen. Sorry, the chapters are kind of short and written script like: so flame if you must, I already have the series written up.
1. Back to Wawankwa

Total Drama Island Season 2

(This is my own season. Same characters though ignoring Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island happened)

Episode 1: Back to Wawanakwa

Camp Wawanakwa, still as shitty as it was

Chris: Hello viewers! Welcome to Season 2 of Total Drama Island! We've given our campers another chance to win their cash! This time it's bumped up to a million bucks! And here comes the competitors now.

A large helicopter comes down

Justin, Owen, Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Tyler, Duncan and Harold exit

Noah: I can't believe we have to do this again.

Cody: At least we get a second chance to win our hundred grand.

Chris: Actually it's been bumped up to a million.

Justin's mouth drops

Another helicopter drops down

Lindsay, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Courtney, Beth, Katie & Sadie exit

Katie: I can't believe how lucky we are for a second chance!

Sadie: I can't believe you can't believe how lucky we are for a second chance!

Katie & Sadie squeal while hugging and jumping up and down

Ezekiel: Little creepy, eh?

Tyler: Really creepy.

Chris: Alright! Time to choose teams! The team captains are Ezekiel and Eva since I'm feeling nice and letting last season's first two losers choose the teams.

Ezekiel and Eva step forward

Chris: We're gonna choose schoolyard style; boy, girl, boy, girl, and since that's the rules Eva chooses first.

Eva: I choose Duncan.

Duncan walks over to Eva

Ezekiel: I guess I choose Lindsay.

Lindsay: YAY!

Lindsay runs over to Ezekiel

Eva: Heather.

Heather walks over

Ezekiel: Tyler!

Tyler: Yeah!

Tyler high-fives Ezekiel and hugs Lindsay

Eva: DJ.

DJ walks over

Tyler whispers something in Ezekiel's ear

Ezekiel: I choose Bridgette.

Bridgette walks over

Eva: Izzy. Get over here ya psycho.

Izzy cartwheels over

Ezekiel: I choose Geoff.

Geoff comes over and stands next to Bridgette

Confessional:

Eva: I can't believe I chose this next guy, but even I knew I'm gonna need some book smarts if I'm gonna win this game this time around.

Eva: I choose Noah.

Noah: Whatever.

Noah walks over, eyes still glued to the book

Ezekiel: Beth.

Beth runs over

Eva: Courtney.

Courtney goes over

Ezekiel: Owen!

Owen: Woohoo!

Owen high-fives Ezekiel

Eva: Ugh…I can't believe I'm about to say this but…Harold, get over here.

Harold shrugs his shoulders and walks over

Ezekiel: Katie.

Katie reluctantly goes away from Sadie, tears already starting

Confessional:

Eva: I knew I'd regret this decision, but the only way to make sure two idiots go down is to make sure the two idiots are separated. I saw what happened when Katie got voted off. Splitting them apart would just make it happen faster.

Eva: Sadie.

Sadie goes over to Eva's team

Ezekiel: Trent!

Trent goes over

Eva: Running out of guys…Justin or Cody? Justin!

Justin goes over

Ezekiel: Gwen!

Gwen goes over and stands next to Trent

Eva: Leshawna.

Leshawna goes over

Cody: I can't believe I'm picked last!

Cody walks over to Ezekiel's team

Chris: Alright campers! Ezekiel, I bestow upon your team the name of Maniac Monkeys! Eva, I bestow upon your team the name of Psychotic Rhinos!

Confessional:

Cody: I can't believe I was picked last. Why didn't anyone pick me before? I guess I have an idea about how Ezekiel felt when he was voted off first last season. At least I'm nice to chicks.

Chris: Okay campers! Report to the mess hall for lunch!

Everyone goes into the mess hall and stands in the line with Noah at the back

Owen: Bring it on Chef! I can take it!

Chef puts a dead squid on Owen's tray

Chef: Bon appetite.

Owen walks away and Ezekiel comes up

Chef puts some sort of slush on Ezekiel's tray

Ezekiel stares at it and walks away

Everyone gets slop except for Duncan who got a dead squid too

**Maniac Monkeys**

Cody: Why aren't you eating your slop?

Ezekiel looks at him

Ezekiel: I swear to god that slop moved when it hit my tray.

Owen quickly takes the plate while Ezekiel's distracted and swallows the slop

Ezekiel: I never said I wouldn't eat it, Owen!

Owen: Sorry. I was hungry!

Tyler: Like that's not expected.

Lindsay chuckles

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva put her spoon in the slop and it got stuck

Eva starts pulling as hard as she can but it won't come out

Eva: I don't think this is regular slop.

Noah: I think mine just moved.

Justin is staring at himself in his hand mirror

Sadie: Justin, are you going to be doing that all season?

Justin: Depends on how badly I need to check my face. And chest. And arms. And chin. And other places.

Harold tries to pull Eva's spoon out

Harold judo chops the hardened slop, nearly breaking his hand

Confessional:

Harold: I seriously think Chef should let me in the kitchen. I could help him make better food that's not cement hard slop.

Courtney tries to break the slop with her judo chop, but also nearly breaks her hand

Eva: Okay, on three. One, two, three!

Harold, Eva and Courtney judo chop the slop, shattering it to pieces

Eva: Well that sucks.

Confessional:

Courtney: I think Chef may have put cement in this slop recipe.

Everyone finishes their lunch and goes outside to see a trail

Chris: Hello campers! This will be your first challenge! The first team to get all their members through this track that goes all around the island and off the cliff wins. And, the losing team will lose a member to give the boot.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Hardly any of us had any food and he expects us to run like crazy?

Confessional:

Owen: I don't think I can run this. I ate everyone's *burp* lunch. Haha!

Chris: On your marks! Get set! GOOOOOO!

Everyone gets running

Ten minutes in Ezekiel and Eva are in the lead

Ezekiel: I'm not gonna let some girl beat me at a race!

Eva: What did you say to me homeschool?

Eva tries to tackle him but Ezekiel jumps, hands on her back and uses it as a spring board and causes Eva to fall on her face and Ezekiel to jump ahead

Ezekiel: Have a nice trip, see ya next fall!

Eva slams her fist into the ground

Confessional:

Eva: I can't believe I let Ezekiel do that! He is so gonna get it.

Ezekiel runs up the cliff

Ezekiel: CANNONBALL!

Ezekiel lands in the water with an enourmous splash

Chris: Maniac Monkeys get a point!

Eva, Duncan and Tyler jump into the water

Chris: The points are tied at 2 each!

Lindsay, Geoff and DJ get in the water

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys have 4 points and the Psychotic Rhinos had 3!

Izzy, Noah and Beth jump in

Chris: And the teams are tied at 5!

Bridgette and Owen jump in

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys are winning by two points at a total of 7 points!

Leshawna, Justin and Harold jump in

Chris: The Psychotic Rhinos are in the lead!

MM: 7 PR: 8

Katie, Sadie and Heather jump in

MM: 8 PR: 10

Trent, Gwen & Cody jump in

MM: 11 PR: 10

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys win!

Courtney trips over the ledge and falls in, landing on Owen

Eva: You useless fools! We would've won this challenge if it wasn't for you idiots!

Courtney: You're just as much to blame Eva!

Eva: At least I got in the water before the other team did!

Courtney: Who cares?

Eva: I do!

Eva lifts Courtney by her shirt

Harold: Okay, break it up you two!

Eva: Step off, white meat!

Harold judo chops Eva's arm, dropping Courtney into the water

Chris: Okay, Maniac Monkeys. Your team leader is obviously Ezekiel. So Psychotic Rhinos, I'll see you at the campfire.

**Campfire**

Chris: It's always sad to see someone go. It must suck for the first guy to go home. The feeling of shame; the feeling of sorrow; the feeling in your stomach you'll never get rid of. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. It's time to boot one of your fellow team mates from the competition. Eva, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, you guys are safe.

Chris tosses them their marshmallows

Chris: Noah, Harold, Justin and Leshawna, you guys are also safe.

Chris tosses them their marshmallows

Chris: Courtney, Heather and Sadie. Down to you girls huh? The next camper that is safe is Courtney!

Chris tosses it

Heather looks nervous

Chris: This voting was really close, but with five votes against four, I'm sorry to say this to you but…Heather,

Heather: NOOO!

Chris: Shut it! You're safe!

Chris throws the marshmallow and knocks Heather to the ground

Sadie stands up and walks away

Sadie gets on the boat and flips them the bird as the boat goes away

Chris: Looks like she didn't want to be here without Katie. What will happen next time? Will Ezekiel's team prevail? Will Owen bite off more than he can chew? Will Chef allow Harold near his kitchen? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Eva: Courtney! She's a useless pile of-

Duncan: I say Heather. I really don't want to deal with her this season.

Heather: I choose to vote off Sadie. She's a total nuisance.

DJ: I can't really bring myself to vote anyone off…but if I had to choose, it'd have to be Heather.

Izzy: I vote for Heather!

Noah: Courtney.

Courtney: Sadie.

Harold: Sadie.

Sadie: Heather!

Justin: I'd have to say Sadie. She keeps staring at me. It's a little creepy.

Leshawna: For once, It's not Heather. I vote Sadie.


	2. Wawankwa Prankathon

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 2: Wawanakwa Prankathon

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, the challenge was run around the island and jump off the cliff! Everyone got off to a good start, but it was Ezekiel who jumped ahead, literally! The final score was Maniac Monkeys with 11 points against Psychotic Rhinos with 10 points thanks to Courtney. Everyone thought Courtney would get the boot, but it was Sadie who did! It was close with four votes for Heather, but there were five votes for Sadie. So long annoying twin! What will happen now on Total Drama Island!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Every girl in the cabin is awakened by crying

Bridgette: Who's crying?

Katie comes up from her soaked pillow

Katie: I am.

Gwen: Why?

Katie: I heard Sadie got kicked off at the voting yesterday!

Katie stuffs her face into her pillow and keeps crying

Beth looks out the window to see daylight

Beth: I'm going to the bathroom.

Beth leaves the cabin

Lindsay is busy painting her nails

Gwen is writing in her journal

Katie is still crying

Bridgette is reading something

Over on the guys side…

Cody is the first to wake up followed by Ezekiel

Cody: Why did you choose me last?

Ezekiel: I meant to pick you sooner but I didn't want any couple split up.

Cody: That's it?

Ezekiel: Yeah. I didn't want any couples apart this season. Like Harold and Leshawna.

Cody: Oh yeah…they kissed when Harold got kicked off.

Ezekiel: So no hard feelings?

Cody: Nah, it's cool.

Tyler wakes up

Tyler: Hey guys.

Ezekiel: Hey Tyler what sports are you actually good at?

Tyler: Football, soccer, swimming, that kind of stuff.

Cody: I can't believe you got a card like Lindsay. She's hot.

Tyler: I know dude.

Geoff sits up

Geoff: Morning guys.

Tyler, Cody & Ezekiel: Morning

Geoff: That challenge yesterday was too easy. I think Chris has lost his touch.

Chris: (megaphone) Campers! Get your butts out of bed and to the mess hall for breakfast!

Groans are heard throughout the camp

Everyone eventually goes to the mess hall and are served slop again

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Harold pokes his slop with his spoon and it gets stuck

Harold lifts the tray and throws it at the window

Owen jumps in the way and eats the slop, spitting out the spoon and tray

Noah looks disgusted

Confessional:

Noah: I don't think Owen is very normal. He'll eat anything he sees and he's a ticking time bomb of noxious fumes. It's just a matter of time before Owen gets the boot too.

Eva takes no chances today and eats her slop quickly

Heather isn't even eating

Owen is sneaking around like a shark and eating people's slop when they're not looking

Confessional:

Owen: I just can't help myself! I love slop.

Noah puts his finger in the slop to taste it but it gets stuck

Eva comes over and grabs Noah's shoulders

Courtney grabs the hardened slop and pulls

Noah and Eva slam into the wall while Courtney steps back and the slop flies out of her hands

It heads for Lindsay

Tyler grabs a tray and throws it

The tray hits the slop, sending it flying at Owen who swallows it whole

Lindsay: Thanks Tyler.

Tyler: No problem babe.

Chris: Alright campers. Today you'll be able to use your expertise in the first ever Wawanakwa Prankathon! You guys will have the whole day to do pranks and at the end I'll decide who did the best prank.

Confessional:

Duncan: This is gonna be fun.

While Ezekiel is reading a book a water balloon hits him

Chris: Weak man!

Ezekiel goes off into the woods

While Gwen is writing her pens explodes

While Bridgette is surfing her surf board snaps in half

Ezekiel: Okay. My prank is all set up. Now to wait for the prey.

Harold wonders into the forest and trips

He falls down into a pit, his shirt snagging on a metal pole sticking out

Harold face plants into the mud and is shot back up

Harold flies through two sacks full of flour and feathers

Harold flings into a sling shot that drops down and shoots him into the mess hall

Everyone else was eating lunch when Harold flies in and skids across the Psychotic Rhino's table and gets covered with food

Harold gets up and everyone is laughing at him

Harold: Aw man!

Ezekiel: Yeah! It worked!

Later…

Eva, Courtney, Izzy and Noah are grouped together

Eva: Okay guys. We can't lose a second challenge in a row.

Noah: I have to admit that chicken prank was good, but we'll have to do better.

Courtney: I'm thinking nude in front of the entire camp.

Izzy: But how?

Noah: Good question.

Eva: They go into the bathroom, one of use ambushes them and rips their clothes off and pushes them out the door.

Izzy: Cool!

Later…

Lindsay walks into the bathroom

There is screaming and tearing heard from inside and she's shoved out the door wearing only a bra and underwear

Several guys whistle

Lindsay screams and runs back to the cabin

Chris: Alright campers! Time to tally up the scores. Ezekiel pranked Harold with the chicken suit covered with food, but the Psychotic Rhinos got the sexiest player, A.K.A. Lindsay naked in front of the camp! I'll have to give this round to the Psychotic Rhinos!

The Psychotic Rhinos cheer

Lindsay comes back out wearing her normal clothes

Lindsay: You guys are perverts!

Duncan: Whatever it takes to win Lindsay.

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, it's time to choose who gets the boot.

**Campfire**

Chris: Okay campers! You've all cast your votes and made your decision. One of you will not get a fluffy marshmallow. First off I'd like to ease the tension for Lindsay by letting you know that you are safe.

Chris throws the marshmallow, hits her chest and bounces into her mouth

Tyler: That was weird.

Chris: Ezekiel, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, Katie and Trent are safe.

Chris throws the marshmallows

Chris: Gwen, you are also safe.

Chris throws the marshmallow

Chris: Owen and Cody. You guys are on the chopping block for reasons unknown. The final marshmallow goes to…

Cody and Owen share nervous glances

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…Cody!

Cody: Yes!

Chris throws the marshmallow

Right before Cody eats it, he looks at Owen

Cody: Eh, what the heck. Enjoy Owen.

Cody tosses it and it lands in Owen's mouth

Owen gets up and heads for the boat

Everyone: We'll miss you Owen!

Owen waves and gets on the boat, causing it to flip over

Chris: Don't worry, they'll be fine.

Later…

Tyler and Lindsay are behind the cabin

Lindsay: So…did you see me?

Tyler: Yeah. You were pretty hot.

Lindsay: Wanna see more?

Tyler stares blankly at her

Lindsay: I'll take that as a yes.

Lindsay pulls down her shirt with no bra

Later…

Tyler walks into the cabin unable to stand up very well like he's drunk or something

Trent: You okay dude?

Tyler shakes his head and sits on his bed

Tyler: Yeah…I'm fine now. Just tired.

Trent falls asleep while Tyler dreams of what he did with Lindsay behind the cabin

Lindsay walks into the girls cabin and takes her shirt off

Bridgette: What happened to your bra?

Lindsay puts her pajama shirt on

Lindsay: I took a shower and never put another on.

Bridgette shrugs her shoulders and goes to bed

Lindsay finishes changing

Lindsay turns around and sees Katie

Katie: I saw what you and Tyler did.

Lindsay: He's my boyfriend, not yours. When you get one, do whatever you want with him. We both wanted it as much as each other.

With that Lindsay falls into her bed and falls fast asleep

Katie goes to her bed

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva is already fast asleep while Heather is looking out the window while wearing her pajamas

Izzy is nowhere to be found and Courtney is sleeping while repeatedly saying hiyah

Leshawna is sleeping as well

Heather: Come on Izzy…I'm counting on you.

Izzy walks through the door

Heather: Did you get the pictures?

Izzy: Heck yeah I did. But why did you want to do this to Lindsay?

Heather: She talked back to me last season. I just need to get a hold of Courtney's PDA and upload these pictures. Then post them all over the internet so everyone will know what Lindsay truly does with a guy.

Izzy: What's so wrong about having-

Heather: Shut it!

Izzy shrugs her shoulders and goes to bed

Heather hides the pictures under her mattress

Heather goes to sleep

Chris: And so ends this episode of Total Drama Island! Next time, what will happen? Will Tyler and Lindsay do it again? Will Heather get her revenge? These questions and more will be answered on the next episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: It was pretty hot to see Lindsay naked, but I gotta vote for Owen. He won last season. It just wouldn't be fair if he won again.

Lindsay: I can't believe they stripped me in front of the entire camp! I gotta vote for Ezekiel.

Tyler: Dang Lindsay was hot! But I gotta vote for Cody. He didn't do a darn thing.

Bridgette: I have to vote for Cody.

Geoff: It was kinda hard for me not to whistle at Lindsay. I mean who wouldn't whistle at the hottest chick on the show when she's almost completely naked? Anyways, I gotta vote for Owen.

Beth: I'm voting for Cody.

Owen: I wasn't there when Lindsay was almost stripped, but anyways I gotta vote for Lindsay. She lost us the challenge.

Katie: Lindsay!

Trent: Owen.

Gwen: I can't believe they did that to Lindsay. I have to vote for Owen though.

Cody: Lindsay's hot. Once Tyler gets the boot, I'm gonna make my move on her. So I'm voting for Tyler.


	3. Lock'n'load

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 3: Lock'n'load

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had a massive Prankathon! Ezekiel was able to embarrass Harold in front of everyone by making him look like a chicken. But Eva, Courtney, Izzy and Noah planned to strip one of them and shove them out the door, and the victim was Lindsay! Man was she looking nice! Then Tyler got lucky with Lindsay and they, well, you'd have to have seen the episode since I'm not allowed to talk about it. Owen was booted because he won last season and didn't do a dang thing. Heather decided to embarrass Lindsay all over the world wide web for talking back last season. Will Tyler and Lindsay make love once more? Will Heather get her revenge? Will Eva actually be able to eat the slop today? All those questions and more will be answered right now on Total Drama Island!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva wakes up

Eva: Looks like everyone else doesn't want to wake up.

Eva gets up, stretches and goes outside

Eva sniffs in the air

Eva: Smells like skunk out here.

Heather wakes up along with Courtney and Izzy

Heather: This is gonna be a tiresome day.

Courtney: *yawn* I know…I'm still tired.

Izzy springs out of her bed and jumps out the door

Confessional:

Heather: I have no idea how Izzy can be so hyper in the morning.

Izzy springs out of the bathroom

Izzy falls flat on her face

Duncan wakes up

Duncan: Time to prank a Harold.

Duncan runs to the bathroom and comes out with a feather and whipped cream

Duncan runs inside and puts the whipped cream in Harold's hand

Duncan drops the feather of Harold's face

Harold slaps his face with the whipped cream

Duncan tries to hold back the laughter

Noah wakes up and pulls the book from his drawer

Duncan: What book is that?

Noah: It's a dictionary.

Duncan: What nerd reads a dictionary?

Noah: A nerd who likes words. Now shoo.

Duncan rolls his eyes

Justin sits up

Duncan: AAHHH! I'M BLIND!

Justin: I know, right?

Noah: May want to take a look in the mirror Justin.

Justin holds up a mirror

Justin: AHH! WHISKERS!

Justin covers his face and runs to the bathroom

**Maniac Monkeys**

Trent wakes up first and then Cody

Cody: Morning Trent.

Trent: Morning.

Geoff gets up and stretches

Geoff: Morning guys.

Trent & Cody: Morning.

Geoff gets up and goes to the bathroom

Ezekiel wakes up with a yawn and sits up, putting on his hat

Ezekiel: You guys sleep well?

Cody: Yeah. *yawn* Still a little tired though.

Tyler sits up with his head band still on

Trent: You okay now Tyler?

Tyler looks confused for a moment

Tyler: Oh, yeah. I told you I was just tired.

Cody sniffs the air

Cody: Man what reeks?

Tyler looks nervous

Tyler: Must've been one of Owen's farts that was still lingering.

Cody sniffs again

Cody: Hmm…it must've been the hardened slop. It smells worse than usual.

Tyler stands up and stretches

Tyler: I'm gonna take a shower.

Tyler leaves and the stink goes away

Ezekiel: The stink may have just been his B.O.

Cody: Yeah, but *sniff* I swear it smells different than B.O.

Later after everyone got their showers…

Chris: Campers! Report to the center of camp for your next challenge!

Everyone goes to the center of camp

Heather: Hello, what about lunch?

Chris: Put a cork in it Heather! This is your breakfast!

Chris pulls out a cart from behind him with sandwiches

Chris: Remember the Paintball deer hunt we had last season? This time it's just a paintball battle! You guys will have an hour once the game starts to pin anyone with a paintball. Whoever doesn't have paint on them at the end of the game gives a point to their team. The team with the most points wins invincibility.

While Chris was talking everyone already started eating their sandwiches

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, you will have red guns with red paintballs. Psychotic Rhinos, you guys have green guns with green paintballs.

Chris hands them the guns

Confessional:

Ezekiel: This challenge is gonna be a snap. I hunted with my dad when I was small. This is gonna be fun.

Confessional:

Eva: Those twerps are going down! The first one I hit is gonna be Ezekiel. That twerp humiliated me in front of the entire world. He is gonna pay.

Confessional:

Bridgette: Once again Heather is on the opposite team. I'm gonna get her so many times she's gonna be paintballed beyond recognition.

Chris: Okay! You guys have five minutes to get into the woods for a head start. Go on! When you hear the air phone, the game has started.

Everyone goes into the woods

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I figured the best way to paintball them was to get a bird's eye view. So…

Ezekiel jumps onto a rock and starts climbing the tree next to it with his gun on his back

Ezekiel reaches a spot where he's well hidden by leaves and branches and pulls his gun out

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Noah is reading a book while up in a tree

Duncan: Hey nerd! Why are you up there?

Noah: So I can read without worrying about getting shot.

Duncan: You realize you were kicked off last season because you didn't do a thing, right?

Noah closes the book

Noah: Good point.

Noah drops to the ground

Duncan: You can finish the dictionary later.

Noah: It was a hunting guide this time.

Duncan: So how far did you get?

Noah: I finished it in 10 minutes. I was rereading it.

Duncan: You know you're a geek right?

Noah: Whatever.

Elsewhere…

Justin has a headband with two mirrors attached to the headband with a holder so he can see behind him

Justin looks around and hears rustling in the bushes

Justin climbs a tree in front of the bushes

Justin sees Lindsay and Tyler making out in the bushes

Confessional:

Justin: Looks like Lindsay and Tyler may very well be the next Geoff and Bridgette.

Justin aims the gun and shoots two paintballs

Tyler and Lindsay get hit in the head

Tyler: Dang!

Lindsay: Don't worry Tyler. We can finish in the bathroom.

Tyler and Lindsay walk away

DJ is walking around the forest and suddenly gets hit in the back of the head with a paintball

Ezekiel: Bull's-eye!

Harold and Leshawna walk by, looking around cautiously

They both get hit in the back

Ezekiel: Yeah! I'm making a killing here!

Someone taps Ezekiel's shoulder and he turns around to see Izzy

Izzy: Hiyah!

Izzy pulls the trigger but Ezekiel slaps the gun away from him, shooting the paintball through the woods

While Izzy is distracted Ezekiel shoots her in the chest, knocking her out of the tree

Izzy hits the ground and her gun drops

Duncan picks it up

Duncan gets behind a bush and has a perfectly clear shot at Ezekiel

Duncan shoots both guns until they are out of ammo, but amazingly all he did was make a pain outline around Ezekiel

Ezekiel turns around and shoots Duncan right in the face

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Did I forget to mention that I was a much better shot than my dad?

Confessional:

Duncan: Man I can't hit the broad side of a barn with glasses and when I'm a foot in front of it!

Duncan throws both guns to the ground

Chris: *megaphone* Campers! You have 45 minutes left in the challenge!

Ezekiel: I think I should go mobile.

Ezekiel jumps off the branch and rolls behind a bush

Ezekiel peers through the bush

Someone taps Ezekiel's shoulder with the tip of the gun

Eva: Say goodnight homeschool!

Eva shoots Ezekiel in the chest

Ezekiel: Dang!

Eva kicks Ezekiel in the nuts and leaves him there

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I have no idea why she gave me a nut shot, but I think one of my nuts is broken.

Confessional:

Eva: That's what that little twerp gets for humiliating me.

Ezekiel is found in the bushes by Trent

Trent: Ezekiel, dude! What happened?

Ezekiel: Eva…got me…and kicked…my nuts…

Trent: Okay that's it! That jerk of a girl is going down!

Trent pulls out a walkie talkie

Trent: Geoff! Cody! Get Eva at all costs. She got our team leader and gave him a nut shot.

Geoff: That little bitch!

Cody: I'm gonna shoot her until she can't see a thing!

Ezekiel staggers to his feet

Trent: You need help man?

Ezekiel: Nah…I'll be fine.

Trent: Okay. You won't need your gun anymore.

Trent picks it up

Trent: Eva's going down.

Eva is running as fast as she can through the woods

Eva jumps into the air and shoots Gwen

Eva lands on the ground and is shot three times

Eva turns around and sees Trent, Cody and Geoff

Eva: Lucky shots.

Eva jogs past them

Chris: *megaphone* Campers! You have 30 minutes left in the challenge!

Justin is hiding in a tree as Trent, Geoff and Cody pass

Justin shoots a paintball at their feet and drops down

Justin: I seriously think you guys should walk away now.

Cody: I don't see why. It's three against one.

Justin: I'll show you why.

Noah and Heather come up behind him

All six of them shoot and all six balls hit the others

Confessional:

Courtney: Of course it was down to me to win the challenge.

Courtney is high in a tree

Courtney: Here comes Beth and Bridgette.

Courtney shoots two bullets and hits them both

Courtney: Now where is Katie?

Katie is up higher in the same exact tree

Katie: Bombs away!

Katie drops a rock and clamps the bullet hole shut

Katie drops down and shoots Courtney

Katie: Yes! I win! What now Courtney? WHAT NOW?

Confessional:

Katie: It was so awesome to kick Courtney's butt in the challenge!

Later…

Chris: Alright campers! Everyone but Katie was paintballed! So that means the winners are the Maniac Monkeys!

The Maniac Monkeys lift Katie into the air and start chanting her name

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, I'm sorry to say that I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers. I have but 9 marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not be staying. Okay campers. Eva, Duncan, Izzy and Noah are safe.

They come up and get it

Chris: Noah, Harold, Justin and Leshawna are safe.

They come up and get them

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to…DJ.

DJ gets it

Chris: Courtney! Heather! Down to you two. There's no Sadie here to take the fall. The final marshmallow goes to…Courtney!

Heather: WHAT?

Courtney: Ha!

Heather: What did I do? She's the one that lost the challenge!

Chris: Play montage.

A montage plays showing all the horrible things Heather has done

Chris: Alright Heather. Time for you to go.

Heather: I'll be back. I'll be back!

Heather is dragged away by Chef and thrown onto the boat and sent away

Noah: At least we finally got rid of that jerk.

Chris: And that about raps up this episode of Total Drama Island! Next time, with the Psychotic Rhinos at a disadvantage, who will take home the gold and who will come home empty handed? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Eva: I'm voting for DJ. I know he was the first to get hit. He has to go.

Duncan: I hate to say it, but I vote for Courtney. She hasn't said a word to me and she lost us the challenge.

Heather: Courtney.

DJ: I'd have to say Eva.

Izzy: I vote for Heather!

Noah: It'd be best to vote off Heather this week.

Courtney: I'm voting for Heather.

Harold: I have to vote for DJ. He was the first hit with the paintball.

Justin: I have to say I vote for Eva.

Leshawna: Even though I'd love to vote for Heather, I will.


	4. Go Big or Go Home

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 4: Go Big or Go Home

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time we had a massive paintball battle in the woods! Ezekiel was making a killing until Eva took him out and kicked his nuts! Ouch! The game was down to Katie and Courtney, but Katie cleverly dropped a rock onto the tip of Courtney's gun so it couldn't shoot a thing and ambushed her! In the end, the Psychotic Rhinos lost Heather, putting them at a disadvantage. Now, what will happen next? Find out on this week's episode of Total Drama Island!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Noah is already up reading another book when Duncan wakes up

Duncan: Dude, why do you read all the time?

Noah: Not sure. Just got bored.

Duncan: No cool guy reads books all the time.

Noah: Who said I wanted to be cool?

Duncan: Nerd.

Noah: Piercing.

Duncan: Bookworm.

Noah: Delinquent.

Duncan: Teacher's pet.

Justin: Would you both just shut up?

Duncan: And who's gonna make me, pretty boy?

Justin: _I _am!

Justin slugs Duncan in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground

Noah: Nice shot Justin.

Duncan gets up and lifts Noah out of his bed by the shirt collar

Duncan: Insult me one more time and I'll punch you so hard the kids you'll never have will feel it.

Noah: You think I'm afraid of you just because you've been arrested?

Duncan: No. I think you're afraid of me because you're a scrawny chicken legged weakling who can't do a thing about it.

Noah jabs the book into Duncan's stomach, dropping him and dropping Duncan to the floor

Noah: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Hardcover with over 700 pages.

Justin: Nice choice.

Duncan: Eh, forget it! I'm taking a shower.

Noah: You may want to use deodorant this time!

Duncan: Shut it!

Duncan leaves the cabin

Harold wakes up with a yawn and sits up

Harold: Where's Duncan?

Noah: Just missed him.

Harold: Good. Looks like this bat won't be used for another day.

Harold pulls a bat out from under his blanket

Izzy wakes up and jumps out of her bed, forgetting she took the top bunk that night and falls to the floor which scares the hell out of Leshawna, making her hit her head on the bunk and waking Courtney above with a scream, waking Eva as well

Eva: Okay, what happened?

Izzy scrambles to her feet and leaps out the door

Courtney: Looks like Izzy falling on her face scared Leshawna, hitting her head on my bed causing me to wake up and scream which woke you up.

Eva: I'll be back.

Eva walks outside, a large punch and scream is heard and Eva walks back inside followed by an injured Izzy

Izzy falls onto a bed

Eva: That should take card of the hyper maniac.

Leshawna: Don't you think that was a little harsh?

Eva: Would you rather hit your head on the bottom of that bunk every day?

Courtney: I would like her to.

Leshawna: No one asked you Courtney.

**Maniac Monkeys**

Ezekiel wakes up with a yawn followed by Cody and Tyler

Ezekiel: Morning guys.

Tyler: Morning Ezekiel.

Cody: Morning.

Ezekiel gets up and stretches

Ezekiel: I don't think I'll be ready for the challenge today.

Cody: I just hope we win today's challenge.

Tyler gets out of his bed

Tyler: I'm gonna go take a shower.

Ezekiel follows him out

Geoff wakes up and Trent does next

Geoff gets out of bed and puts his hat on

Trent: Morning guys.

Geoff: Morning.

Cody gets out of his bed

Cody: *yawn* Wonder what today's challenge will be.

Geoff: I hope it's another paintball battle. That was fun!

Cody: Yeah. We knocked the game down to Courtney, Beth, Bridgette and Katie.

Trent: But we lost in the process.

Cody: No harm no foul. At least we didn't lose someone.

Geoff: Got a point there.

Trent: I'm gonna take a shower.

Trent leaves

Cody: Geoff, I think we should make an alliance.

Geoff: What for?

Cody: Last season Heather made an alliance in the second episode. This season she was the third to get the boot. You were in sixth place.

Geoff: Good point. Heather wasn't able to do a thing this season. We should see if Trent wants to join.

Lindsay wakes up and hops down from the top bunk

Bridgette sits up and Lindsay sits on the bed next to her

Bridgette: Good morning Lindsay.

Lindsay: Morning Bridgette. How'd you sleep?

Bridgette: *yawn* Good. Still a little tired though.

Lindsay: I know. *yawn* I'm tired too.

Gwen yawns and gets up

Gwen: Morning girls.

Lindsay & Bridgette: Morning Gwen.

Gwen: I'm taking a shower.

Gwen leaves the cabin as Katie and Beth wakes up

Katie: Morning.

Beth: Morning.

Katie: So how did everyone sleep?

Lindsay: Good.

Bridgette: Good, just a little tired.

Beth: Okay.

Katie: I slept like a baby.

Lindsay: I'm gonna go take a shower.

Lindsay leaves the cabin wearing her very revealing pajamas and gets whistles

Bridgette: Someone wake me up later.

Bridgette goes back to sleep

Later…

Everyone had slop once more and then gathered in the camp in front of Chris

Chris: Hello campers! I hope you all had enough to eat and a good rest because today we're going to have the first every Wawanakwa Olympics! Each team will choose two boys and two girls to compete. During the last challenge, both teams will choose someone who hasn't competed yet if a tie breaker is needed. The first challenge is biking down the cliff.

Cody: Who can ride a bike?

Geoff: I can.

Ezekiel: I won three championships in my neighborhood.

Tyler: I thought you were at your home your entire life until the show started.

Ezekiel: I snuck out a few times.

Cody: I say we let Ezekiel compete this round. All in favor?

Everyone: Aye.

Ezekiel steps forward

DJ: Who here can ride a bike well?

Duncan: Do you guys not remember that challenge last season? I can!

Izzy: I say we let Duncan do it.

Duncan steps forward

Chris: Okay! Ezekiel for the Maniac Monkeys and Duncan for the Psychotic Rhinos. Everyone, follow me.

Everyone follows Chris to the top of the cliff

Ezekiel gets on the bike and Duncan gets on the other

Chris: All you guys have to do is ride down the cliff and get to the campgrounds before the other camper. Ready, set, go!

Ezekiel takes off like a bolt of lightning quickly followed by Duncan

Ezekiel: You're going down Duncan!

Duncan: I don't think so!

Ezekiel looks in front of him and just barely dodges a giant tree

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Okay, so you're riding a bike through the woods. You go left, then right, then right, then left and BAM! You hit a tree. That didn't happen.

Confessional:

Duncan: It would have been so awesome to see Ezekiel slam into that tree.

Duncan speeds ahead but Ezekiel stands up on his bike and pedals with the speed of lightning and zooms past Duncan, riding into camp and crashing the bike when he rips through the ribbon

Ezekiel: OWW!

Confessional:

Ezekiel with a cast on his arm: I didn't think that ribbon would be that strong.

Chris and the other contestants follow and catch up to them

Chris: The winner of round 1 is Ezekiel!

Chris gives Ezekiel a blue ribbon and pins it on his hoodie

Ezekiel: I may also…need a medic…

Chris: Medic!

Chef walks in wearing a nurses outfit and carries Ezekiel away

Chris: Okay! The next challenge is a race around the island. Teams, choose your lady of choice.

Eva immediately steps forward and turns around

Eva: Any objections?

They shake their heads

Eva: Good.

Bridgette: I'll go.

Bridgette steps forward

Chris: Okay girls! You will start on the beach and run in a circle around the island and finish where you started. The first camper to get back here wins. Ready, set, GO!

Confessional:

Eva: I new this challenge would be a synch since I knew Bridgette couldn't run to save her life.

Eva starts off like a jet airplane and Bridgette is close behind her

Eva: you'll never catch up slow poke!

Bridgette trips over a rock

Confessional:

Bridgette: I was really hoping I wouldn't be kicked off if we lose this challenge.

Bridgette gets back up and finds the energy within herself to run as if her feet had wings

Bridgette speeds past Eva

Eva starts running as fast as she can and passes Bridgette and jumped through the finish line

Chris: And the winner is Eva!

Chris hands Eva a blue ribbon

Bridgette catches her breath and falls into the sand

Geoff runs up to her

Geoff: Bridgette!

Bridgette: Don't worry Geoff *pant pant* just need to catch…my breath.

Geoff helps Bridgette up and she falls over onto him

They both blush and get off of each other

Chris: Alright! Now for the tie breaker. Basketball! Teams, pick your players!

Tyler: Guys! The only sport I'm actually good at is Basketball! I could win this!

Eva: I say we let Noah play this turn.

Noah: No, I really shouldn't.

Eva: Majority wins. Get out there.

Noah pulls out a book and skims through it then tosses it over his shoulder

Tyler and Noah step forward

Chris: Seriously? The two guys that are the worst at sports and you're sending them in? Whatever works for you. Follow me.

They follow Chris to the gym where Ezekiel is already sitting on the bleachers

Chris: Okay. Tyler gets the ball first. The first camper to score a point wins invincibility for their team.

Tyler catches the ball

Chris: Ready, set, GO!

Tyler dribbles the ball right past Noah and goes for a slam dunk

The ball hits the rim and hits Tyler in the face, knocking him to the ground and the ball into Noah's hand

Noah runs for his goal and shoots the ball, only to throw it to high and falls onto the top of his head, knocking him over and the ball to Tyler

The ball hits Tyler on the top of the head just as he's getting up, knocking him down again and amazingly goes into the hoop

Chris: That was…strange. But Tyler won nonetheless! The winners are the Maniac Monkeys!

Chris hands Tyler a golden trophy

Tyler: Alright!

The Psychotic Rhinos gather around the cowering Noah

Noah: Might I remind you Duncan also lost a challenge?

Eva: At least Duncan tried hard! You barely shot that ball!

Eva punches Noah in the rib and walks away

Confessional:

Noah: I thought me and Eva were friends.

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, second loss in a row. You guys need to pull ahead of the game and vote someone out.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, I have only 8 marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not be staying. Now let's get on with it. Eva, DJ, Izzy and Courtney are safe.

They get the marshmallows

Chris: Harold, Justin and Leshawna are also safe.

They get the marshmallows

Chris: Well, well, well. We're down to Noah and Duncan. Duncan lost the first challenge, but Noah lost the tie breaker. The final marshmallow goes to…Noah.

Duncan: What?

Noah: Yes!

Noah gets his marshmallow

Duncan: Why did you guys vote me off?

Izzy: No offense, but you did lose the first challenge.

Duncan: Whatever!

Duncan slaps the marshmallow out of Noah's hand and into the fire

Chris: And that just about raps up this week's episode of Total Drama Island! Tune in next week to see which team wins! Maybe it'll be the Psychotic Rhinos this time.

Psychotic Rhinos: Hey!

Chris: Tune in next week for another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Eva: It's obvious Noah needs to go.

Duncan: Noah has to go. All he does is read.

DJ: I hate to say it, but I vote for Duncan. It's not Noah's fault that Duncan lost the first challenge.

Izzy: It's Duncan's fault for losing the first challenge!

Noah: I vote for Duncan.

Courtney: Noah has to go.

Harold: Duncan.

Justin: Noah.

Leshawna: Noah and I are friends, and I'm also considered Duncan's friend, but me and Noah are better friends. Sorry Duncan.


	5. Hunting the Hunter

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 5: Hunting the Hunter

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had the first ever Wawanakwa Olympics! First round was a biking relay challenge which Ezekiel won, breaking an arm in the process and beating Duncan. The second challenge was a race on foot around the island, won by Eva who gave a humiliating defeat to Bridgette. In the end, it was a Basketball match with Tyler against Noah. Amazingly, Tyler actually scored a point for his team, giving them invincibility for another week. Duncan was voted off, but it could have easily been Noah who got the boot. What will happen this week? Find out on another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Ezekiel is moaning so bad that it wakes up Cody

Cody: You okay Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: No…I got a broken arm…what do you think?

Cody: Well excuse me for asking.

Ezekiel: Sorry Cody…I'm just in a lot of pain.

Cody: It's alright.

Geoff wakes up

Geoff: Man I had a nightmare that there was a moaning ghost who wanted to steal my hat.

Ezekiel: That moaning…would be me.

Geoff: Well jeez dude you sound like a zombie.

Ezekiel: I know.

Trent wakes up followed by Tyler

Tyler: I'm gonna take a shower.

Trent follows Tyler out the door

Katie is the first to wake up

Lindsay wakes up next

Lindsay: I'm gonna take a shower.

Lindsay raps a towel around her and goes outside

Gwen wakes up

Gwen: Morning Katie.

Katie: Morning Gwen.

Bridgette wakes up

Bridgette: I'm gonna take a shower.

Bridgette leaves the cabin with a towel over her shoulder

Beth wakes up

Beth: Morning girls.

Girls: Morning.

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Harold wakes up and pats himself

Harold pinches himself, making him yelp and scaring Noah awake

Noah: What was that?

Harold: I pinched myself.

Noah: Why?

Harold: To make sure I wasn't dreaming about Duncan getting kicked off.

Noah: I know. We were bullied by him both seasons.

Harold: Yeah. I think we should make an alliance just to make sure if he comes back.

Noah: That would be a good idea. But who else should join?

Justin gets up with a yawn

Justin goes out of the cabin with a towel over his shoulder

Harold: I think we should just keep the alliance to us.

Noah: Unless we get someone good to come with us when the team merges.

Harold: Good point.

DJ wakes up and walks out of the cabin with a towel

Izzy wakes up and jumps onto the floor and walks out of the cabin with a towel

Eva wakes up and climbs down the ladder

Courtney yawns and sits up

Leshawna gets up

Leshawna: At least Izzy didn't wake us this morning.

Eva is lifting 20 pound dumbbells

Eva: If she did I would used these as knuckles.

Courtney: Ouch.

Eva: That's why I would've.

Later…

DJ and Harold are served slop once more and sit down

Everyone else gets their food and sits down

DJ and Harold walk up to Chef

Chef: What do you want?

DJ: Well Chef, we could help you make food other than quick dry slop.

DJ proves his point by Eva trying to rip the spoon out of the cement slop

Chef: Alright come in.

Chef opens the door and Harold and DJ walk in

They walk out after breakfast and are outside with everyone else other than Ezekiel

Chris: Alright campers. Today you guys are gonna have a…Maniac Monkeys? Where's Ezekiel?

Ezekiel moans from inside the cabin

Chris: Oh yeah…well, doesn't matter. That makes it easier. Each team will be hunting Chef. You have ten minutes. Each player shot is out. If you shoot Chef, good for you. Whoever has the most players left bare of paint wins. Psychotic Rhinos, you're up first.

Chris throws them the guns

The catch them, only Harold's hits him in the face

They follow Chef into the woods and they hide

Chef starts walking around

Chef jumps through a bush and shoots Justin, Leshawna, Harold and DJ all with one paintball

Confessional:

Harold: Honestly, there is no possible way he could have hit all four of us with one paintball.

Izzy jumps onto Chef's back only to be shot as well along with Courtney and Noah

Chef: All that's left is Eva.

Chef is shot all over the back with paint and turns around but no one is there

Chef: What the?

Chef is shot in the head

Chef turns around

Eva throws the gun at chef who catches it and throws it back along with a paintball

Eva dodges the gun only to be shot in the boob with the paintball and falls out of the tree

Chris: Man, you guys sucked. A lot. Maniac Monkeys, it's your turn at bat.

They go into the woods and Chef follows them

Cody, Geoff and Trent are really high in a tree

Cody: We may be safe up here.

Geoff: Yeah. I don't think Chef is determined enough to climb this high.

Trent: Why were we?

Cody:…

Geoff: Not really sure.

Cody: Anyways, Trent, I think me, you and Geoff should form an alliance.

Trent: Why?

Geoff: Remember Heather last season? She got as far as she did because she had Lindsay and Beth on her side. We could get just as far as she did if not farther.

Trent: Okay. It's a deal.

Cody: Sweet! High five!

Cody raises his hand and falls out of the tree and lands on the ground in front of Chef and is shot

Chef looks up and shoots two paintballs up

Geoff and Trent use their guns as shields

Cody: Oww….

Confessional:

Cody: I think when Ezekiel is in commission, I'll be out of commission.

Chef moves on and shoots everyone else and then goes back to the tree

Chef: Now stop blocking those paintballs!

Geoff: Never!

Chef shoots Trent and he falls

Confessional:

Trent: Cody's not gonna be the only guy out of commission.

Chris: Time's up! The winners are the Maniac Monkeys!

Geoff climbs down from the tree

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, I have to say, you guys stink worse than Owen and a skunk combined. Third loss in a row. As usual, I'll be seeing you at the campfire.

**Campfire**

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, what do you have to say for yourself? This is your third loss in a row. You guys suck. I have but 7 marshmallows on my plate. One of you will not be staying. Now on with the marshmallows. Eva, DJ, Noah, Harold, Courtney and Leshawna are safe.

They get them

Chris: Justin and Izzy! Down to you two. The final marshmallow of the evening goes to…Justin.

Justin catches the marshmallow

Izzy: Why me? Justin was the first one hit!

Noah: Because you jumped on Chef's back rather than stay hidden.

Izzy goes to the boat and is taken away

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, you guys need to amp up your game. You guys stink like rotten cabbage.

Confessional:

Eva: He doesn't need to tell us. We already know.

Chris: That about raps up this episode of Total Drama Island! What will happen next time? Well I won't tell! You'll have to find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Eva: It's obvious Justin has to go. He was the first to get hit.

DJ: Eva has to go. I don't care if she was the last to get hit, she's mean.

Izzy: Justin! His looks are terrible and he was shot first.

Noah: I have to vote for Izzy even though we're friends. She jumped onto Chef's back and got shot.

Courtney: It's obvious the psycho has to go. No, Not Eva. Izzy.

Harold: I say Justin needs to go. He's hurting my chances with the ladies.

Justin: Izzy. She insulted my beauty.

Leshawna: Izzy pretty much intentionally got shot. Sorry girl.

Sorry this episode was a little shorter I was having a writers block and forgot most of the stuff I was gonna put in

Also for those booksmart readers yes I did steal this episode's title from Gordan Korman On The Run Book 6 DEAL WITH IT


	6. Video Showdown

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 6: Video Showdown

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a wicked hunt! There were winners, and big time losers. In the end, the Psychotic Rhinos once again failed in gaining invincibility, sending Izzy packing. Meanwhile, Noah and Harold made and alliance. How far will that get them? Geoff, Cody and Trent also made an iron clad alliance. Let's see how far those will get them! Let's find out of this exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

Chef, DJ and Harold are standing in the kitchen

Chef: If you guys are really better than me at my cooking, prove it. _You _make breakfast today.

Chef leaves

DJ: Wanna make waffles?

Harold: Sure. When I was at cooking camp, I was the top cooker in the class.

Everyone goes up to the mess hall

Noah: Lemme guess, slop again Chef?

Harold puts a stack of waffles on Noah's plate

Noah: Where's Chef?

Harold: Do you want to question waffles or eat them?

Noah shrugs his shoulders and sits down

Everyone gets it

Ezekiel takes a cautious bite and then his eyes turn wide

Confessional:

Ezekiel: That waffle…was the best thing…I've ever tasted.

Everyone sucks in their waffles

DJ: We did pretty good Harold.

Harold: You said it.

They high five

Chris: Campers! Looks like you got a good breakfast. Today's challenge will take place in the mess hall.

Confessional:

Geoff: If it's the Lunch of Disgustingness again, I'm bailing.

Chris: Seeing as some of you are master video game players, we're going to have the Ultimate Video Game Showdown! Teams, choose your player.

Confessional:

Cody: If anyone's going to win this challenge, it's me.

Cody steps forward along with Harold

Chris: Not very surprising. We're gonna have three video game matches. The first game is the good old fashion Super Mario Bros.!

Confessional:

Cody: The only game I never beat…had to be the first challenge.

Confessional:

Harold: I'm the best Super Mario Brothers player in my entire neighborhood!

Cody and Harold sit down in front of the TVs and the game starts

Cody is killed by the first Goomba

Confessional:

Cody: What kind of gamer can't beat the first Goomba in a Mario game?

Harold quickly gets halfway through

Confessional:

Harold: I always was good at getting through levels fast.

Harold is killed by a bullet

Harold continues to die, using his lives again and again

Cody catches up

Confessional:

Cody: I finally caught up to Harold on the final level, and we were head and head. Then the worst possible thing happened.

Bowser kills Cody, loosing his last life and is restarted at level one

Geoff: Aw man!

Harold defeats Bowser and beats the game

Chris: The winner is Harold! That gives a point to the Psychotic Rhinos!

Confessional:

Cody: Man…I'm gonna get kicked off for sure.

Chris: Alright campers. The next game is Sonic the Hedgehog 3! Teams, choose your players.

Cody: Guys, I may have sucked big time in the first round, but I'm the top ranked Sonic the Hedgehog 3 gamer in the world. Trust me!

They let him go up once more along with Noah

Chris: Cody again? Very well. Begin your game!

Within 15 minutes Cody kicks Noah's butt so hard and Noah isn't even off the first level, Cody also has all Chaos Emeralds

Confessional:

Cody: Told you I was the top gamer!

Chris: The point is rewarded to the Maniac Monkeys! The next game is Mario Cart Double Dash! This will require two gamers from each team.

Cody and, surprisingly, Katie step forward along with Harold and Noah

They start and in an hour they are each on the last lap of the last track

Katie: You guys are going down!

Harold slaps the controller out of Katie's hand and it breaks against the wall

Katie, being the driver, caused the car to stop and Harold and Noah cross the finish line

Chris: The winner of round 1 is the Psychotic Rhinos!

Eva: Excuse me?

Chris: Did I forget to mention each round has three matches?

Eva: YES!

Chris: Oh. Anyway, this time you guys are gonna play in Virtual Reality mode!

Cody: Virtual Reality Mode?

Chris: The players will put on controllers on them and be put in a room. You will be playing the game as yourself. Same players for each round. Cody and Harold, suit up.

They suit up and go inside the room where the monitor is on outside, showing the others

Cody and Harold and going extremely fast through the levels and at the final level they are in Bowser's air

Confessional:

Cody: I had to get revenge and sabotage Harold.

Cody intentionally kicks forward, causing Harold to fall over and Bowser gets him

Cody beats Bowser

Chris: Maniac Monkeys win the first point!

Cody stays in and Noah goes in while Harold walks out

The results are exactly the same as the last time

Chris: Maniac Monkeys win round 2! Now, round 3 is Real Life! The winners of the Mario Kart race win invincibility!

They go outside and Katie, Cody, Noah and Harold get on the carts

Chris: Campers, your carts are modified to fly, go underwater and blast through rocks. You will follow this course around the island for three laps. The first to cross the finish line after three laps wins invincibility!

They blast off

Cody drives them up the cliff and the cart goes air mode, going through the rings

Noah is following quickly behind

Cody blasts through a cube and a stick of dynamite comes out of it

Confessional:

Noah: Could anyone mind explaining me how this is even possible?

Katie lights it and throws it back

Harold barely catches it and throws it back

Katie kicks it back, causing it to explode in Harold's face and causing him to fall off

Confessional:

Harold: When the dynamite exploded in my face, not only did it burn off my nose hairs, it burned off all my facial hair!

Noah and Cody land on the ground and turn, going underwater

They're both in a tunnel

Katie: Cody! Give me the wheel!

Cody jumps behind while Katie jumps up and grabs the next cube

It's a mushroom

Katie: Alright Cody, throw this on the exhaust pipe!

Cody throws the mushroom in and is nearly blasted off the back, leaving Noah in the dust

They come back out of the water and finish lap 1

Noah is quickly behind

Confessional:

Noah: Seriously, there is no way any of this could be possible.

Geoff: Go Katie and Cody!

Katie speeds ahead followed by Noah

Noah pit maneuvers the go kart right as they are going over the cliff

Katie crashes them into a tree

Chris: Well, since the Maniac Monkeys crashed their kart, it looks like the winner is Noah and the Psychotic Rhinos!

Noah goes back down and everyone picks him up and chants his name

Cody and Katie get out of the wrecked kart and their team is angry

Cody: Before you guys say anything, they cheated-

Tyler: YOU LOST THE CHALLENGE!

Everyone is looking surprised at Tyler

Tyler: Sorry…forgot what it was like to lose.

Cody: Anyways, Harold smacked the controller out of Katie's hand, and Noah Pit maneuvered us!

Chris: I never said they couldn't interfere, and a pit maneuver is a perfectly legal cop maneuver. And, if I recall correctly, Cody kicked Harold to win a point.

Cody: Alright, fine!

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, your winning streak has finally come to an end. It's time to pick who to give the boot.

Confessional:

Cody: I knew if I didn't do anything, I'd be kicked off. So I went to my alliance.

Cody, Geoff, Trent and Ezekiel are up in a tree

Cody: Ezekiel, we need you to join our alliance.

Ezekiel: What for, eh?

Cody: Because we need as many guys in the alliance as we can get, plus Katie deserves to go home this week.

Ezekiel: But aren't you the one who switched seats with Katie?

Cody: Yeah, but-

Geoff: Ezekiel! You said first season that you know guys are much smarter and better at sports than girls are! Katie's the one who got the broken controller and crashed the kart.

Ezekiel: Alright, I'll join your alliance. I'm gonna see if Tyler will join the alliance too.

Ezekiel climbs out of the tree

Tyler, for some reason or another, is running through the woods and slams into Ezekiel

Tyler: Oh man, sorry Ezekiel!

Tyler helps him up

Ezekiel: Nah, it's okay, eh. Hey, I needed to talk to you about something. Follow me.

Tyler follows Ezekiel back to the tree and they climb back up it

Cody: Tyler, we need your vote against Katie.

Tyler: What for?

Trent: Because Katie was the driver of the kart both times they lost.

Tyler: That's a good point. Katie it is.

Cody: That means we have 1,2,3….7…10 people on our team, and we have five votes against Katie. Me and Katie could both get kicked off.

Tyler: No worries, man. I'll be back later. You guys just strategize.

Tyler falls out of the tree and jumps back up

Tyler: I meant to do that!

Tyler runs through the woods and gets Lindsay

Tyler: Lindsay! I need you to vote for Katie tonight!

Lindsay: But the girls said if I don't vote off Cody tonight they'd vote me off.

Tyler: No worries Lindsay. With the guys of this team with the votes, we can control the game. You'll be perfectly safe.

Lindsay: Okay…if you say so.

Meanwhile Geoff is laying on a chair on the beach working on a tan and is confronted by Bridgette

Geoff: Oh, hey Bridg.

Bridgette: Geoff, we need you to vote off Cody.

Geoff: Sorry Bridg, I already sided with Cody and the guys.

Bridgette lifts up Geoff by the vest collars

Bridgette: You better vote for Cody or else.

Geoff: Or else what?

Bridgette: Or I'll show the world the baby pictures of you running around your front yard butt naked.

Geoff: Who are you and what have you done with Bridgette?

Bridgette drops him back into the chair and leaves.

Confessional:

Geoff: Chicks and mood swings…what can you do?

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers. I only have 9 marshmallows on my plate. That means one of you will not receive your marshmallow tonight. The first marshmallow goes to Trent. Gwen, Bridgette, Beth, Tyler, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Geoff.

Chris throws it to them

Chris: Cody and Katie. Down to you two. You both have equal blame for losing the challenge today. The final marshmallow goes to…

The girls fling a dirty glare at Lindsay

Bridgette glares at Geoff

Cody and Katie are both shaking

Chris: Cody.

Cody catches it

Katie: Bye girls. Sorry I lost the challenge.

Katie leaves with a grin

FLASHBACK

Katie and Sadie are behind the bathroom

Katie: Sadie, we both know you're getting kicked off today.

Sadie: I know Katie.

Katie: As soon as I get the chance I'm gonna throw a challenge for you.

PRESENT

Chris: Looks like the choice could have been a draw or even Cody getting kicked off just as easily. What will happen next time on Total Drama Island!

Confessional:

Eva: I chose a team of Psychotic Morons! But they finally pulled through…and I guess their my morons.

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: Katie.

Lindsay: Sorry Katie.

Tyler: Katie.

Bridgette: Cody.

Geoff: Sorry Bridgette, but I need to vote with my alliance. Katie.

Beth: Sorry Cody. The girls forced me!

Katie: Bye Cody.

Trent: I'm with you all the way Cody. Sorry Katie.

Gwen: Sorry Cody.

Cody: See ya later Katie!


	7. Wawankwa Spelling Bee

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 7: Wawanakwa Spelling Bee

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had a wicked video game showdown! In the end, with a stunning pit maneuver, Noah of the Psychotic Rhinos defeated Cody and Katie, breaking their losing streak. Cody, desperate to stay in the game, turned to his alliance. They added Ezekiel, Tyler and Lindsay to it as well. With six votes against four, it was Katie who got the boot. A hidden tape revealed Katie planned to sabotage her team the first chance she had. Bridgette tried to control Geoff's mind, but when he wouldn't split from the alliance, she stormed off. What will happen next? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Confessional:

Cody: When in doubt, turn to the alliance. Just glad I made that alliance.

Ezekiel is the first to wake up and then Cody

Ezekiel: Morning Cody.

Cody: Morning Ezekiel. Thanks for joining the alliance.

Ezekiel: No problem, eh. It also gives the guys within the alliance the power over the girls, eh.

Tyler wakes up

Tyler: Morning guys.

Cody: Morning Tyler.

Ezekiel: Morning. Hey, how are you and Lindsay doing, eh?

Tyler: Awesome!

Ezekiel: I don't blame you for liking her, eh. She's the best looking here.

Tyler: You hitting on my girl?

Ezekiel: No, no! Just saying. Great job, eh.

Tyler: Thanks.

Tyler gets up and leaves with a towel

Cody: You sure you don't like Lindsay? She is hot.

Ezekiel: No way, man. She's Tyler's, eh. She's already taken. Plus if I hit on Lindsay that would disrupt the balance of your alliance, right?

Cody: Uh…

Confessional:

Cody: Even I barely understood what he just said.

Cody: Uh, yeah I guess.

Ezekiel: So no worries.

Ezekiel gets up with a towel and leaves

Trent wakes up

Cody: Speaking of relations, how are you and Gwen doing?

Trent: She hasn't really said anything to me lately. We were so close in the first season.

Cody: Just be glad she kissed you. I never had a chance.

Trent: Got a point there man.

Trent leaves with a towel

Cody gets up and leaves with a towel

Geoff wakes up

Geoff: Where'd everybody go?

Geoff walks outside and is confronted by Bridgette

Geoff: Whoa, Bridgette! You scared me.

Bridgette slaps Geoff

Geoff: What was that for, Bridg?

Bridgette: You didn't vote with the girls.

Geoff: So? I'm loyal to my dudes.

Bridgette: It's either your 'dudes', or your girlfriend.

Bridgette leaves with that

Confessional:

Geoff: Aw man…I don't know what to do.

Cody comes back

Cody: What's wrong Geoff?

Geoff: Bridgette threatened to break up with me if I didn't vote with the girls.

Cody puts a hand on Geoff's shoulder

Cody: It's my alliance, Geoff. I'm not gonna come between you and your girl.

Geoff: Thanks Cody. And sorry.

Cody: It's all good, man.

Geoff goes to the shower

Confessional:

Cody: Even with Geoff leaving the alliance, the girls side currently only has 4 members. As long as we have the guys and Lindsay, it's all good.

Gwen yawns and wakes up

Lindsay sits up with a yawn

Bridgette comes back in

Lindsay: Good morning girls.

Bridgette: Lindsay. We need you to join our alliance.

Lindsay: What for?

Bridgette: Because we need as many as we can and right now you're the enemy.

Lindsay: Why did you get mean all of a sudden?

Gwen: Yeah, what's your damage?

Confessional:

Bridgette: I'm not sure what happened myself. After Heather left I realized the only way I'd make it far in this game was to play like a jerk.

Bridgette: That doesn't matter. I can't guarantee that you'll be safe from elimination.

Lindsay stands up

Lindsay: I was pushed around all last season by Heather. I don't need you using me too.

Bridgette: You just sealed your own fate, Lindsay.

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva is the first up and is doing pushups with 100lb weights on her back

Courtney and Leshawna wake up

Leshawna: You sure you need to work yourself like that every morning?

Eva: At least…I don't have…a giant butt.

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't!

Eva gets up and the weights break through the floor

Eva: Yes I did. And what are you gonna do about it, dark meat?

Confessional:

Leshawna: I hate to say it, but Eva actually scares me.

Leshawna doesn't respond when she sees the muscles in Eva's arm

Eva: That's what I thought.

Eva leaves, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges

Courtney: We need to do something about that girl.

Leshawna: How did you guys turn her team against herself last time again?

Courtney: Heather stole her MP3 player.

Leshawna: Well then we'll just have to convince the team to kick her off then.

Justin wakes up and starts looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair

Harold wakes up

Harold: Justin, are you seriously fixing your bed head?

Justin: You'd be amazed at how just fixing your bed head can lead to a day of beauty.

Harold puts on his glasses

Noah wakes up and begins reading

Justin: Oh, the walking dictionary lives.

Noah: You'd be smarter if you knew what two plus two was.

Justin: Four!

Noah: Well listen to this riddle. As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sacks and wives. How many were going to St. Ives?

Justin starts using his fingers to count

Noah: Anyone with half a brain would know the answer by now.

Harold: The guy only met the man with the wives and cats.

Justin: To hard! Do a different one.

Noah: No thanks, I'm good.

Noah goes back to his book

The rest wake up, leave for the shower and go into the mess hall where they are served pancakes

Chris walks in

Chris: Campers! I know the thing most of you dread more than anything-a spelling bee.

Half the people groan

Chris: Let's up the ante. The winning team gets the days off between challenges for a weekend at the spa. It has full stocked snack bar, twenty plasma screen TVs, and will work out all the knots you have.

Confessional:

Lindsay: I didn't get this last time, so I'm definitely gonna win it this time!

Everyone files into the theatre

Chris: Now, each team will choose five members to go in the Spelling Bee.

Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Beth and Gwen step forward

Noah, DJ, Harold, Courtney and Leshawna step forward

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos are up first.

Noah steps forward

Chris: Noah, spell Palisade.

Noah: P-A-L-I-S-A-D-E. Palisade.

Chris: Nice. Cody, you're up man.

Cody steps up

Chris: Your word is Antidisestablishmentarianism.

Cody: Uh…

Confessional:

Cody: What is wrong with you Chris?

Cody: A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M.

Chris' mouth drops wide open and his coffee falls out

Noah's eyes are wide open

Chris: Correct! DJ, get up here.

DJ steps up

Chris: Your word is Statuette.

DJ: S-T-A-T-E-T-T-E.

DJ is zapped by a mechanical bee

Chris: Sorry buddy! You're out!

Several rounds later it is down to Cody and Noah

Chris: Down to you two! Noah, your word is Ridge.

Noah: R-I-D-G-E.

Chris: Correct. Cody, your word is Smackdown.

Cody: S-M-A-K-D-O-W-N.

Cody is zapped by a mechanical bee

Chris: The winners are the Psychotic Rhinos!

Noah: Yes!

His team lifts him and chants his name

Chris: Maniac Monkeys. Looks like the Psychotic Rhinos are trying to even out the teams. Either way, you losers are sending a team member packing.

Confessional:

Cody: This is the second time I helped lose a challenge. Time to turn to the alliance.

Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler, Trent and Lindsay are standing behind the cabin

Cody: Guys, I need your help.

Trent: You lost us the challenge. Why should we help you?

Cody: Come one Trent, you're not like that. We can go to the final five together.

Tyler: That's one of the only reasons I'm in this alliance. That and to make sure Lindsay's safe.

Lindsay: Thanks Tyler!

Ezekiel: I say we get rid of Bridgette, eh. She blackmailed Geoff out of the alliance.

Cody: But Bridgette didn't do anything. And I promised Geoff I wouldn't come between him and his girl.

Trent: I say we take out Bridgette. Then we get Geoff back.

Cody: Alright.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers. This is your second loss in a row. Looks like the Psychotic Rhinos are pulling back ahead. Onto the elimination. I have but eight fluffy bits of sweet safety on this plate, and nine campers. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to…Beth.

As he calls their names they get them

Chris: Tyler. Trent. Geoff. Lindsay. Ezekiel. Gwen.

Cody is looking confident and so is Bridgette

Chris: The final marshmallow, with a vote of Eight to One, goes to…

Chris starts tossing the marshmallow

Chris: Cody!

Chris flings it at Cody and it gets stuck in his throat

Tyler runs up and does the Heimlich on Cody and he coughs it up

Bridgette walks over

Bridgette: It's over Geoff.

Bridgette walks away and gets onto the Boat of Losers

Confessional:

Geoff: I'll miss you Bridgette. I'll never forget you, babe!

Confessional:

Bridgette: Why did I do that? I can't believe it, but I've turned into a second Heather!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: Sorry Bridgette. You are kinda hot though, eh.

Lindsay: Sorry Bridgette. Friends forever, okay?

Tyler: Asta Lavista Bridgette.

Bridgette: Cody is going down.

Geoff: I love you more than you can imagine Bridgette, but I think it's time to break up. Bye Bridgette.

Beth: Sorry Bridgette, but you got just as bossy as Heather.

Trent: See ya later Bridgette.

Gwen: Have a good life, Bridgette.

Cody: Sorry for coming between you and Bridgette, Geoff.


	8. Wawankwa Olympics

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 8: Wawanakwa Olympics

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had a Spelling Bee. Anyone who got a word wrong got zapped by a bee. Not surprisingly, Noah won the challenge for the Psychotic Rhinos, giving Bridgette, newly known as the second Heather, a one-way-ticket to Loserville, population 7. Before she left, Bridgette tried to get Geoff to vote with her, but there were eight votes against her. What will happen this week? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Confessional:

Geoff: I miss you Bridgette! And, technically, I voted with the girls; against you. So are we good? I love you babe!

Ezekiel, Cody and Tyler are already up, showered and dressed standing outside

Ezekiel: Man, if we keep losing challenges we're gonna start losing guys from the alliance.

Cody: After last night's elimination Geoff rejoined since Bridgette was gone, so now we have six people.

Tyler: That means at least one of us won't be going to the final five.

Ezekiel: Well, we do have Lindsay in the alliance…

Tyler: Dude, we are not kicking off my girlfriend!

Ezekiel: Just joking, eh. I guess we'll just have to wait and see who gets there.

Cody: We can probably guarantee one of us in the final five. Heather got to the final three with an alliance of Lindsay, Beth and Izzy altogether.

Trent comes out of the showers

Trent: So, what are we gonna do?

Cody: Just wait and see if there are any traitors in the alliance.

Gwen and Beth are listening from inside the cabin

Beth: What are we gonna do Gwen? They're gonna pick us off one by one!

Gwen: I don't know Beth. I think this time our goose is fried.

Beth: I think I have an idea.

Gwen: What?

Beth: Let's sabotage the alliance!

Gwen pulls out a pencil and paper

Gwen: Alright, I'll write down something.

Gwen slips it through a crack in the wall and it falls onto Ezekiel's bed

Ezekiel comes inside and reads it

Ezekiel: What's this? Cody is only using you to get farther in the game…blah, blah, blah…and he thinks my hat is stupid? That guy is going down!

Gwen writes another letter and slips it through onto Tyler's bed

Tyler comes inside for his jacket

Tyler: Huh? A letter? Cody's only using me…and my headband's stupid? AND he and Ezekiel are hitting on my girlfriend? That's it!

Ezekiel and Tyler come outside and confront Cody, Trent and Geoff

Tyler socks Cody in the eye, knocking him over the railing

Trent: What's wrong with you?

Tyler: Read the note!

Trent reads it

Trent: And he hates guitars? And partiers?

Geoff: He hates partiers?

Cody climbs back up and is met by four fists to the face, knocking him out cold

Confessional:

Trent: I though I could trust Cody.

Confessional:

Geoff: I really need to pick better friends.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I thought I could trust Cody, eh. Guess I was wrong to think so.

Confessional:

Tyler: It's bad enough Cody was playing with our minds. He insulted by headband and he and Ezekiel were hitting on my girl!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva, once again, is already up, lying on a bed and lifted dumbbells with the inside of her knees

Leshawna sees this and is about to say something when given a glare from Eva

Confessional:

Leshawna: Other than being a total jerk, Eva doesn't have any reason to be kicked off…yet.

Noah is up reading a book

Harold: I'm not gonna say anything since you won the challenge yesterday.

Noah: Good, because I wasn't about to listen.

Harold looks around

Noah: If you're wondering where Justin and DJ went, DJ went to the kitchen to start on the batter while Justin went to the bathroom to admire himself.

Harold: Thanks.

Harold gets dressed and heads for the kitchen

Everyone gets bacon, eggs and waffles and eats it

Cody is getting death glares from his former alliance members

Cody: What the heck did I do?

Tyler: You know exactly what you did!

Cody: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about guys!

Tyler is about to punch Cody again when Trent and Geoff grab his arm

Trent: He's not worth it Tyler.

Tyler storms off

Tyler runs into the woods and runs to the top of the cliff

Confessional:

Tyler: I know he's not worth it, but I just wanna get out of here. Goodbye Total Drama Island.

Tyler vanishes into the water in a canoe

Chris: Campers! Today we will test your ability to exercise. Looks like since Tyler vanished we have even teams. There will be three parts to this challenge. The first part is a race through the woods. Teams, choose your player.

Eva immediately steps forward

Confessional:

Eva: Unless we want to lose again, I'll have to take responsibility for the completion of this challenge.

The Maniac Monkeys huddle up

Trent: Okay, who can run the fastest?

Geoff: Well, we all know Tyler sucks at running and he's not here, so let me in.

Geoff steps forward

Confessional:

Eva: Seriously, it's like they picked this challenge for me.

Chris: Alright. Eva for the Psychotic Rhinos, Geoff for the Maniac Monkeys. You will follow the trail marked through the woods while avoiding a few obstacles on the way like explosives, pits, and a few other surprises.

Eva and Geoff stand on the trail ready to start

Geoff winks at Trent

Trent heads off behind the trees

Chris: Campers, on your marks, get set, go!

Eva takes off twice as fast as Geoff

Confessional:

Eva: I knew as soon as Geoff came up he was gonna go down faster than Owen after he bankrupts an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Geoff is running as fast as he can but is still no match for Eva

Trent appears on the trail with turns the sign around

Confessional:

Trent: Okay, I know it's dirty and all to play like this, but ever since Cody betrayed us I've been on my edge.

Trent jumps into the bushes as Eva rounds the corner

Eva runs in the direction of the sign

Geoff comes around and goes the opposite way

Meanwhile, back at the finish line…

Cody walks up to Ezekiel

Cody: What happened Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: You betrayed us, that's what happened!

Cody: What did I do?

Ezekiel pulls out the note

Cody grabs it

Cody: Ezekiel, this is Gwen's handwriting, not mine.

Ezekiel: Huh?

Cody: Gwen duped us. Anyways, can you go look for Tyler? There's a canoe missing.

Ezekiel: Anything to get the alliance back together.

Ezekiel runs off

Confessional:

Cody: I can't believe Gwen would do that to me. Well, the alliance was kinda picking off the girls one by one but that's not my fault!

Ezekiel paddles out to sea and finds Tyler who looks like he's dead

Ezekiel: TYLER!

Tyler snaps awake

Tyler: Whoa!

Ezekiel: Why are you out here?

Tyler: Cody betrayed us!

Ezekiel: Does Cody dot his I's with skulls?

Ezekiel tosses the note over

Tyler: Aw snap…this is Gwen's handwriting, isn't it?

Ezekiel: Yeah.

Tyler: Well how do I know that you're not hitting on my girl, huh?

Ezekiel: Tyler, I'm not into Lindsay! And if Cody is, can you blame him?

Tyler: Guess not…she is pretty hot…

Ezekiel: Then let's go back.

Tyler: Alright.

Ezekiel and Tyler start heading back

Meanwhile, Eva has gotten back on course and is speeding up behind Geoff

Eva: You're going down Geoff!

Geoff: Don't think so! Trent, NOW!

A crab apple flies out of the bushes and hits Eva right in the face, knocking her to the ground

Confessional:

Eva: I'm gonna get you Trent!

Geoff crosses the finish line and falls down

Beth runs up to him

Geoff: I'm…alright…just need…to catch…my breath…

Chris: And the first point is awarded to the Maniac Monkeys!

Tyler and Ezekiel land on shore

Cody runs up

Cody: We cool Tyler?

Tyler: As long as you're not hitting on-

Ezekiel elbows him in the arm

Tyler: Yeah, we're cool.

They shake hands

Trent and Geoff walk over

Cody: Before you punch me, please, Trent, examine the way the words are written more closely.

Trent takes the paper

Trent: Yep, that's Gwen's handwriting.

Geoff: So…she was…just faking us…out?

… is Geoff panting

Eva comes out and is above to punch Geoff

Cody runs up and roundhouses her to the ground

Cody: No one messes with my buds!

Geoff: Whoa, where'd you learn that?

Cody: I watch a lot of movies.

Chris: Okay, onto the next challenge. Everyone to the gym!

They walk towards it

Tyler is slowly inching towards Gwen

Gwen notices

Gwen: Can I help you Tyler?

Tyler: You can help by admitting you tried to split us up!

Gwen is silent

Confessional:

Gwen: I can't believe they found out so quickly!

They arrive at the gym and are in the pool room

Chris: Okay, choose your best swimmer and get them in the pool!

Eva: To tired…to swim…

Harold walks in with swimming trunks

Harold: I'll do it.

Courtney: Why should we let you?

Harold: Might I remind you I won the talent show and dodge ball game last season? I think I've more than proven myself a valuable member to any team!

Courtney: Just don't mess this up Harold, or you're going to wish you never got on this show!

Harold: You don't scare me Courtney! I'm not afraid of you or anyone else here!

Cody: Okay, so who can swim the fastest?

Geoff: To bad we kicked off Bridgette…

Trent: Lindsay, you have a ton of bikinis right?

Lindsay: Yeah.

Trent: So aren't you a good swimmer?

Lindsay: I did take lessons a few years ago.

Lindsay runs outside, quickly changes behind a rock and runs back inside

Chris: Okay then. We have Harold swimming for the Psychotic Rhinos and Lindsay swimming for the Maniac Monkeys. Campers, you will swim down this lane while avoiding eels, angry turtles, and a few other surprises.

Harold and Lindsay drop in and almost jump right back out

Confessional:

Lindsay: When I fell into the water with nothing but a bikini on, it felt like I fell into a tub of ice inside of Heather's heart.

Harold & Lindsay get back in

Chris: Campers, on your marks, get set, go!

Harold takes off

Lindsay can barely inch forward

Tyler: Come on Lindsay! You can do it!

Harold jumps like a dolphin over the eels

Lindsay starts moving but is then frozen stiff

Harold swims under the turtles

Lindsay finally starts going

Harold swims near the bottom and a hook latches onto his trunks

Lindsay is zapped by the eels

Harold swims free but has a rip in the trunks over his nuts

Lindsay is attacked by turtles and start ripping at her bikini

Tyler jumps in to save her

Harold gets to the end

Chris: Harold wins the point for the Psychotic Rhinos!

Tyler pulls out Lindsay before the turtles sever the bikini top

Lindsay: To…many…turtles…

Tyler: Don't worry Lindsay, we'll get ya warm.

Tyler takes her out of the pool area

Chris: Okay campers. We got one last game; the obstacle course!

Eva steps forward

Geoff: Okay, so who gets to go this time?

Cody: Well, Tyler and Lindsay are probably making out as we speak, and Geoff already went.

Ezekiel: I'll do it.

Ezekiel steps forward

Chris: Okay. Follow me to the beach!

Everyone walks over and Tyler and Lindsay rejoin them

Chris: You guys will be going through this immense obstacle course. You must to the rope swing, run, jump over the cesspool pit, crawl under the barbed wire, and try not to get hit by our water cannons into the cesspool pits! On your marks, get set, go!

Eva and Ezekiel are head and head

They swing

The run across the sand

Ezekiel trips Eva into the cesspool pit

She quickly climbs out

She knocks him onto the barbed wire

They both get out of it and run down the last stretch

Eva jumps up and narrowly dodges the water cannon

Ezekiel is it by it and is knocked into the cesspool pit

Eva crosses the finish line

Chris: The Psychotic Rhinos win!

Her team lifts Eva up

Cody and Tyler help pull Ezekiel out

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, you won three and finally lost three. Looks like the Psychotic Rhinos are pulling ahead of you guys. Either way, one of you guys are getting the boot tonight.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I know I messed up, but Lindsay hardly even moved at all! But we can't kick Gwen off since she and Trent are together, but she's not in the alliance. I don't know how tonight's vote will end up.

Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody and Geoff are standing outside the bathrooms

Tyler: So who's gonna get the boot?

Trent: I can't believe I'm saying this, but…vote me off.

Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel & Tyler: What?

Trent: Gwen's kinda just been ignoring me…any chance I get she somehow slips away…

Geoff: You're willing to give up a million dollars just to get away from Gwen?

Trent: I just don't think I can go any farther…

Tyler: We'll miss ya Trent.

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: I'll miss you Trent.

Lindsay: Tyler asked me to vote for Trent, so sorry Trent.

Tyler: So long Trent. You were a valuable member.

Geoff: Gonna miss ya Trent!

Beth: I vote for Cody. He's the one who started up the alliance and they've been picking us girls off one by one!

Trent: I'm not sure if you're even allowed to, but I vote for myself.

Gwen: If what I heard is true, and Trent really wants to leave, who am I to stop him?

Cody: You were a very valuable member of our alliance Trent, and you were also an awesome friend. So long pal.

**Campfire**

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, what happened to you guys? You won three challenges in a row and when Katie lost it for you once you just went down the drain. The Psychotic Rhinos have completely evened up the score after tonight. Well, onto the voting. I have but 7 marshmallows on my plate. Whosoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good. Ezekiel, Gwen, Geoff, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler.

Trent and Cody are left

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…

Trent just looks down and Cody looks over at him

Chris: Cody.

Cody catches it and tosses it over his shoulder

Trent: Catch ya guys later.

Trent goes over to the dock

Trent turns around

Trent: I still love you Gwen!

Gwen gets up and runs over to him

Gwen: Why Trent, why?

Trent: You were avoiding me.

Gwen: That doesn't mean I don't still like you.

Gwen kisses him on the lips

Chef and Chris pull them apart and throw Trent onto the boat

Trent: See ya guys!

Cody: We'll never forget you Trent!

The boat heads around the corner

Chris: Well, that was a little unexpected. Will Cody's alliance hold out? Will the Maniac Monkey's break their losing streak? Will Eva pull a muscle? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: I'll miss you Trent.

Lindsay: Tyler asked me to vote for Trent, so sorry Trent.

Tyler: So long Trent. You were a valuable member.

Geoff: Gonna miss ya Trent!

Beth: I vote for Cody. He's the one who started up the alliance and they've been picking us girls off one by one!

Trent: I'm not sure if you're even allowed to, but I vote for myself.

Gwen: If what I heard is true, and Trent really wants to leave, who am I to stop him?

Cody: You were a very valuable member of our alliance Trent, and you were also an awesome friend. So long pal.


	9. Ultimate Smackdown

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 9: Ultimate Smackdown

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had a wicked Olympic challenge! Eva easily won the obstacle course and Harold won the swim challenge. In the end, Trent, wanting to get away from here, got a one-way-ticket to Loserville! What will happen this time? Find out on the most exciting episode yet of Total Drama Island!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Leshawna wakes up and Eva is still asleep

Leshawna: I thought she may have been working out by now.

Courtney walks in the door wrapped in a towel

Courtney: She's probably still tired from yesterday.

Leshawna gets up

Leshawna: At least we won't have to deal with her today.

Harold is still shivering

Noah is awakened by his teeth chattering

Noah: Could you put a cork in it?

Harold: I s-s-swam through ice c-c-cold water to help us win…I d-d-deserve a l-little respect.

Noah rolls his eyes

Confessional:

Harold: I made an alliance with Noah but we need more members! An alliance of two isn't gonna cut it.

Confessional:

Noah: Speaking of alliances, I'm tired of Justin getting all the glory of the mirror. Yesterday I had to brush by hair and he shoved me into a wall so I wouldn't "Ugly up his view".

Justin comes in

Justin digs through his drawers

Justin: Where are my mirrors?

Beth is outside

Beth: Hey look! Mirrors!

Noah flings a book out the window and knocks Beth out

DJ comes in

DJ: Any of you seen Bunny?

Harold: I forgot you had him.

DJ: I must've left him at Playa De Losers…

**Maniac Monkeys**

Gwen and Beth are sitting on a bed

Beth: What are we gonna do Gwen? We've lost Bridgette, Katie and Lindsay to the guys!

Gwen: We'll think of something Beth. I'm more worried about Cody. One slip up and his alliance could turn on him.

Beth: But they have trust of steel!

Cody, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel and Lindsay are standing outside

Cody: We lost Trent…

Geoff: He wanted to go Cody. Don't feel so bad about it.

Ezekiel: Besides, we still got five people, eh.

Lindsay: Voting wise, I think we should vote Belle off next. She's not much use to us.

Tyler: Lindsay's got a point guys.

Cody: Either way, we can't let the Psychotic Rhinos get to comfortable in the winners circle.

Ezekiel: Let's just hope today's challenge is an easy one.

Chris walks outside and lets off an air horn

Everyone who hasn't already walks out of the cabin

Chris: Campers, instead of having breakfast right now, you're challenge is gonna start!

Everyone moans

Chris: The winning team of this challenge gets an all you can eat buffet courtesy of Chef! The losing team gets cruddy food relatively close to their expiration dates.

Confessional:

Geoff: In other words, only one team gets treated and the other gets the usual slop.

Chris: Furthermore, Harold and DJ, you've been banned from the kitchen since Chef's vacation is over.

Confessional:

DJ: I was gonna make momma's famous omelets today!

Chris: Everyone to the wrestling ring!

Confessional:

Noah: Did he just say wrestling ring?

Everyone goes to the gym and a broken down wrestling ring is set up

Chris: Everyone on each team will compete. First team to four points wins. Teams, choose your first player.

Eva: I'm not going up until Geoff is.

Ezekiel and Leshawna step forward

The go up into the ring

Leshawna: Prepare for a world of hurt.

Ezekiel: I'd advise the same to you.

Chris: Begin!

Ezekiel tackles Leshawna and starts punching her

Leshawna kicks him in the nuts and he falls on his back with tears

Chris: The Psychotic Rhinos win the first point!

Ezekiel limps off the ring and falls to the floor

Tyler and Lindsay help him over to the benches

Tyler runs up and so does Justin

They get into the ring

Justin: I have to tell you that I cannot be injured in any way in the face, chest or-

Tyler sucker punches him in the face, launching him out of the ring

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys have tied it all up!

Geoff and Eva step up

Eva kicks him in the nuts

Confessional:

Geoff: It felt like I got hit by a sledgehammer shot out of a cannon!

Geoff falls out of the ring

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos 2, Maniac Monkeys 1.

DJ and Lindsay step forward

DJ: I can't hit a girl!

Lindsay trips and knocks him out of the ring

Chris: Maniac Monkeys 2!

Courtney beats Beth, Cody beats Noah

Harold and Gwen come inside the ring

Chris: Begin!

Gwen punches Harold in the face and he falls over

Leshawna: Get up Harold! You can do it!

Harold flings up and sucker punches Gwen

Gwen jumps off the rope towards Harold

Harold dodges it, grabs her legs and starts to spin her around

Harold lets go

Gwen quickly grabs the rope and flings back

She head butts him in the stomach

Harold is flung out of the ring

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys finally win it!

They carry Gwen and any other severely injured players out of the gym

Harold gets up

The team lowers their heads and leaves

Everyone goes to the mess hall

Maniac Monkeys the best food while Psychotic Rhinos got slop

Eva karate chops the slop and nearly breaks her hand

Eva: Ugh…not again.

Harold's spoon gets stuck

Harold tosses the slop out the window

Cody and Ezekiel are literally stuffing their faces

Confessional:

Geoff: I feel really sorry for Owen probably watching this right now.

For some reason an ear breaking NOOOOO! is heard around camp

Gwen: Is it just me or does that sound like Owen?

Chef: What do you expect? He's sitting there at Playa De Losers with gourmet food, but here it's an all you can eat pancake buffet!

Another cry is heard

Chris: Okay Chef you can stop torturing Owen.

Cody sucks down ten more

Later…

Noah and Harold are standing outside

Noah: So who should we try for today?

Harold: You said you wanted Justin out.

Noah: So let's get DJ and Courtney in on it.

Noah & Harold find DJ and Courtney

Noah: We need you guys in our alliance.

Courtney: You have an alliance?

Harold: It's just us so far.

DJ: Why do you need us?

Harold: We need Justin eliminated.

Courtney: If I recall Noah got his butt kicked by Cody and you, Harold, was beaten by Gwen.

Harold: At least we put up a fight! Justin and DJ were taken down in one hit!

DJ: Actually it wasn't a hit, Lindsay fell on me.

Noah: So are you in or not?

Courtney: Sure.

DJ: I guess.

Harold leaves and finds Leshawna

Leshawna: Hey sugar.

Harold: Leshawna, we need you in our alliance.

Leshawna: You're in an alliance and didn't tell me?

Harold: I'm in one with Noah. We added DJ and Courtney to it too.

Leshawna: And who do you want to get the boot?

Harold: Noah said to kick off Justin.

Leshawna: Five votes against Justin sounds pretty good to me.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, I have but six marshmallows on this plate. Whosoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, to the Boat of Losers and leave Total Drama Island. The first marshmallow goes to DJ. Courtney, Eva, Leshawna, Harold.

Justin and Noah exchange glances

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…Noah.

Noah catches it and eats it

Chris: Justin, dude, walk of shame time.

Justin gets up and leaves

Confessional:

Noah: You're next, DJ. Just have to find a reason to kick you off.

Chris: And that concludes this episode of Total Drama Island! Will the Psychotic Rhinos get their revenge? Will Gwen and Beth be safe? Will Chef stop torturing Owen? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Eva: Noah is completely useless!

DJ: Gonna miss ya Justin.

Noah: Bye-bye pretty boy.

Courtney: Sorry Justin. You weren't smart enough to make an alliance.

Harold: Say goodbye to Justin.

Justin: Noah.

Leshawna: See ya hot stuff.


	10. Water Warfield

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 10: Water Warfield

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we settled some rivalry in the Smackdown ring! There were several nut shots but in the end, Gwen won the challenge for the Maniac Monkeys by taking down Harold in the ring. Justin was kicked off by the alliance of Harold, Noah, Leshawna, Courtney and DJ. Noah also said that DJ would be next. Let's see how this will all turn out! Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Confessional:

Noah: After last night's vote, I now have an alliance of five. But, once I can get the rest of the alliance to vote off DJ, we'll be rid of all the weak players in my team. Duncan and Heather were unexpected vote offs. If it were up to me I would've kept them longer.

Noah is up reading a book while DJ is petting a squirrel

Harold comes in from the shower

Harold: DJ, you know if you miss Bunny just ask Chris if he can bring him back.

DJ: I tried and Chris said not unless I get kicked off.

Noah: Are you willing to leave to get bunny?

DJ: Yeah. I miss him.

Noah: Then it's settled.

Confessional:

Noah: One more easy way to get DJ booted.

Harold: I'm kind of nervous about today's challenge.

DJ: What for? The last few challenges have been easy.

Harold: Still.

The cabins get flooded

Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Gwen, Beth, Tyler, Courtney, DJ, Lindsay and Noah wash out

Courtney: Hey! What's the big idea?

Chris through a megaphone: SHUT IT and take the water guns.

Chef throws Maniac Monkeys Red water guns and the Psychotic Rhinos Blue water guns

Chris: Now you guys have to go out into the woods. Once there you must search and destroy the other team by soaking them. Then, the remaining teammates that are not soaked must survive the next hour while being hunted by Chef.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: He could have given us a warning before they flooded us out of the cabin!

The two teams split up and head out

Confessional:

Geoff: I think the best way to go this is to climb up a tree and wait for the other team to come to me.

Geoff climbs up to the top of the tree

Geoff aims the gun down

Noah is running through the forest and is blasted by water

Cody: Yes!

DJ blasts Cody

Courtney, Harold and Leshawna are back to back with guns ready

Geoff blasts all three of them when they pass by

Eva throws a rock up, hits Geoff and blasts him

Lindsay hits DJ

Eva jumps from tree to tree with DJ's water gun and blasts both Gwen and Ezekiel

Lindsay, Tyler and Beth blast Eva

Chef blasts Tyler

Confessional:

Beth: The minute I saw Tyler got blasted, I knew we couldn't win.

Lindsay and Beth drop their water guns and run

Confessional:

Chef: Down to Lindsay and Beth. I knew this would be fun.

Beth is blasted right into a rock

Lindsay runs into a cave and is chased out by a bear

Chef accidentally blasts the bear

Lindsay is able to get away while Chef fends off the bear

Lindsay dives into another cave

Chef blasts the cave but somehow misses Lindsay

Lindsay runs out of the cave and up the cliff

Chef: No where to run Lindsay.

Lindsay looks around and then jumps off the cliff

Chef looks down and doesn't see her

Chef walks away and Lindsay climbs back up

Chef flings around and blasts Lindsay right off the cliff

Everyone is soaking wet and goes back to camp

Chris: Looks like both teams couldn't make it. Then we'll have a surf off! Each team has to surf around the island until you either wipe out or decide to quit. Now get in the water and surf!

Courtney: If we all ride the same wave, we don't have to worry about wiping out!

Psychotic Rhinos take the biggest wave while Maniac Moneys are fumbling around

Ezekiel and Tyler crash into each other

Lindsay falls off

A seagull pecks Cody's head and makes him fall off

Beth is hit by a wave

Geoff rides up to the same wave as the other team and pushes Eva over, making a domino effect, knocking down the rest of them

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys win again!

Everyone makes their way back to shore

Chris: I have one more surprise for you guys. There will be one last match, all or nothing. Each team will pick one player to jump off the cliff, hit Chef with a water balloon, and then jump into the pool and see how long they can hold their breath.

Eva and Tyler step forward

Chris: Okay. GO!

Eva takes off a lot faster than Tyler

Tyler takes a shortcut and beats Eva to the cliff and jumps off

Eva is close behind

Tyler runs out of the water, grabs a water balloon and throws it at Chef

Eva launches it at Chef and knocks him back

They both jump in the pool and hold their breath

Lindsay: You can do it Tyler!

Noah: Come on Eva we need this win!

Ezekiel: Don't give up eh!

Eva kicks Tyler in the side and he floats to the top

Geoff jumps in and pulls him out

Chris: The Psychotic Rhinos win the reward!

Psychotic Rhinos and Maniac Monkeys: REWARD?

Chris: That's right! I'm never gonna tell you when we got a reward unless it was like last season.

Tyler: So we just did that for nothing?

Chris: That's right! The Psychotic Rhinos get a weekend trip to the world's most luxurious hotel where they will be served gourmet food and be treated to anything they've gotten while participating in season 1 and 2. Except for Harold, because his love struck disease can't be cured.

Confessional:

Harold: He's got a point. There is no vaccine for loving Leshawna.

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, you don't get a breakfast tomorrow. Speaking of which, you campers haven't had a bite to eat yet, have you? Chef!

Chef pulls a cart out with cement slop for the Maniac Monkeys and Cheeseburgers for the Psychotic Rhinos

Chris: And-dig in!

Ezekiel sticks the spoon in and can't pull it out

Confessional:

Ezekiel: You'd think Chef could give us something other than quick drying slop.

Beth and Gwen try to pull their spoons out

Tyler smashes it against the cabin but just breaks the bowl

Geoff tries to bite the slop but almost breaks a tooth

Cody throws the slop at a tree but just breaks the tree in half

Ezekiel drops it in the pool and pulls it out, making it drop all over the ground

Ezekiel: Guys, just put some water in it!

They finally get to eat some and then throw up

DJ and Eva down their burgers in one bite

Leshawna scarfs it down

Noah takes regular bites

Courtney eats it in small bites

Harold eats it as fast as possible

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, board the boat of winners!

They board the boat and it heads off

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, what can I say? You lost. And now you get no breakfast tomorrow. Sucks to be you guys!

Ezekiel: You know what Chris? It's bad enough that we lost, but you don't have to rub it in!

Chris: True…buuuut, I want to rub it in.

Tyler and Geoff hold Ezekiel back before he punches Chris

Chris: Well, I'm gonna get outa here and leave you guys to whatever business you have.

Later…

Ezekiel, Tyler, Cody, Geoff and Lindsay are standing behind the cabin

Cody: Say again?

Tyler: I know I'm in an alliance, but I just can't take it anymore. Next time we lose I rightfully need to go home.

Lindsay: But Tyler-

Tyler: Lindsay! You'll be fine as long as you stay in Cody's alliance.

Geoff: Tyler, it's not your fault we lost today.

Tyler: Yes it is! When me, Lindsay and Beth were against Chef, he blasted me before I could even blink! I crashed into Ezekiel during the surfing challenge and lost us the final challenge by not holding my breath long enough!

Ezekiel: He actually has a point eh.

Tyler: I'm sorry Lindsay, but Cody, I'm quitting the alliance.

Cody: I'm not gonna stop you Tyler.

Confessional:

Cody: I know it's not a good strategic plan to lose two alliance members on purpose, but I'm just keeping the alliance for as long as I can. I don't wanna get kicked off as fast as I did last time.

Geoff: Cody, don't you think we need another alliance member since Tyler just left?

Cody: Sure, go for Gwen.

Geoff leaves

Geoff: Gwen!

Gwen: What?

Geoff: How'd you like to join our alliance?

Gwen: What for?

Geoff: Tyler just quit and, if you haven't noticed by now, our alliance is dominating this team. If you wanna insure you stay to the final 10, then you should join.

Gwen: Alright, I'll join.

Meanwhile, at the hotel

DJ cannonballs into the pool

Eva: It's about time we got a reward.

Courtney is lying on a flat pool chair getting a tan

Harold is at the top of the diving board tower

Harold: Leshawna, watch my quark screw!

Harold jumps off and spins like a screw and lands headfirst

Leshawna: Nice one Harold!

Noah is floating in the water

Leshawna sits next to Courtney

Leshawna: Sucks to be the others huh?

Courtney: They just weren't good enough to win this challenge.

Eva: We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for me.

Courtney: You're right Eva. Can we put the past behind us now?

Eva: I guess.

Chris is lying in a chair by the same pool

Chris: Well, the Psychotic Rhinos won this challenge. Is Cody's alliance falling apart? What will become of Tyler and Lindsay? All questions, probably won't be answered, on the next episode of Total Drama Island!


	11. Extreme Suckyness

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 11: Extreme Suckyness

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! With our challenges consisting with water, no one was left unsoaked. During the water gun battle, only Tyler, Lindsay and Beth were left to be hunted down and sprayed by Chef Hatchet. Chef eventually got them, and then we made them surf til they dropped! Since we wanted to give the Psychotic Rhinos another chance at victory, we had one last obstacle course. In the end, thanks to Eva kicking Tyler in the side, the Psychotic Rhinos won the reward. Tyler decided it was high time he was booted off since, in his own words, he sucks. The Psychotic Rhinos spent the night at a luxurious hotel, and now they're back. Let's see what's gonna happen now, on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Tyler walks back into the cabin from the showers and all the guys are up

Ezekiel: Tyler, you should stay with the alliance, eh.

Tyler: You guys already got Gwen to replace me. I just joined to make sure Lindsay made it as far as she could. I'm not rejoining, so just kick me off.

Geoff: Tyler, you don't need to go.

Tyler: Yes I do! I can't do a single thing right! I'm just glad I was able to keep Lindsay in this far.

Cody: Guys, let him do what he wants to do.

Confessional:

Cody: I know it's not very good to keep losing alliance members, but I just want to make the guys happy. Heather lost her alliance for being mean as can be. I just want to ensure I can make it to the final 5.

Tyler: Just vote me off next time, alright?

Geoff: Alright.

Confessional:

Geoff: I just don't see why Tyler wants to leave. He's a valuable member to this team and the alliance. So what if he sucks?

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I say let'em go. We let Trent go. Why not Tyler?

Gwen and Beth are wide awake on the other side

Beth: How could you Gwen?

Gwen: I'm sorry Beth! I don't want to be kicked off by Cody's alliance.

Beth: And it's okay for me to be kicked off?

Gwen: I didn't say that!

Beth gets up

Beth: You didn't have to.

Beth leaves

Confessional:

Gwen: I didn't mean to do this to Beth. I just don't want to be voted off.

Confessional:

Beth: I cannot believe Gwen betrayed me like that! Now I got a target on my back!

Lindsay walks in from the showers

Gwen: When did you get up?

Lindsay: I'm not sure…it was still dark when I got up.

**Psychotic Rhinos**

DJ, Noah and Harold slide down the ramp from the boat onto the docks

DJ: That was awesome!

Noah: Best hotel I've ever been to.

Harold: I'm totally reenergized!

Eva: I have to admit, that was nice.

Courtney: And if we keep winning, maybe we can feel that good every day.

Leshawna: Let's hope.

Chris: Alright Campers, before you get breakfast, you have a challenge!

Cody: What?

Chris: Each member of each team must board two different helicopters and then skydive into the lake. Anyone who does not hit the target area in the lake does not get a point for their team and is immediately disqualified for the rest of today's challenge.

The two helicopters land and they board them

Confessional:

Cody: This challenge will be easy. It's basically the cliff jumping challenge, only we're higher.

Chris: Alright campers! Time to jump!

Lindsay: Geronimo!

Lindsay lands smack dab in the middle of the target

Tyler: I'm coming Lindsay!

Tyler trips out of the helicopter and misses the target

Confessional:

Tyler: You see? I can't do anything right! I bet I'm the reason my team's gonna lose today if we do!

Gwen screams as she jumps

Gwen lands in the target

Ezekiel: Look out below!

Ezekiel misses the target

Geoff: Cannonball!

Geoff hits the target

Cody: Beth, you gonna jump?

Beth: I'm afraid of heights, remember?

Cody picks her up and jumps

The both land in the target

Chris: That's five points for the Maniac Monkeys. Psychotic Rhinos, if you can beat that you win this challenge.

Harold: After you, Leshawna.

Leshawna: Uh-uh, you got first.

Harold: But I insist!

Eva pushes Harold out of the helicopter

Harold screams as he drops and lands in the target

Leshawna: You didn't have to do that Eva.

Eva: He landed in the safe zone didn't he?

Leshawna: Just forget it.

Leshawna jumps out and lands in the safe zone

Noah: I'm not jumping. Afraid of heights.

Eva: You jumped last season.

Noah: Yeah, but now we're five times higher.

Eva: You're right, who am I to stop you.

Eva walks behind him and shoves him off the helicopter

Noah lands in the safe zone

DJ: I can't do it…it's to high…

Eva pushes him off the helicopter and he lands in the safe zone

Eva: Do I have to push you too or will you actually jump?

Courtney runs and jumps off the helicopter and lands in the safe zone

Eva: Look out below!

Eva jumps and lands in the safe zone

Chris: And that's six points for the Psychotic Rhinos! Ezekiel, Tyler, go back to the mess hall for breakfast.

Tyler and Ezekiel head for the mess hall

Ezekiel: Tyler, you don't need to-

Tyler: Today's challenge just proved it. If I hadn't tripped and missed the target we would've had a tie! And I wouldn't be disqualified for the rest of today's challenge!

Ezekiel: Okay eh! You don't need to yell.

Chris: Now for your second challenge. Each team must climb up the cliff with nothing but the clothes on your back. Anyone who falls off the cliff is disqualified for the rest of the day.

They make their way over to the cliff into the water

Chris: And, go!

Eva takes off

Geoff is close behind

DJ gets halfway up and falls off

Chris: DJ is disqualified!

Gwen and Courtney are neck and neck

Confessional:

Gwen: I knew my team needed to win, so I had to do something drastic.

Gwen spits on Courtney's hand

Courtney: Ew! What the heck Gwen?

Courtney tries to shake it off and Gwen kicks Courtney in the leg causing her to fall off

Courtney: I'll get you for this Gwen!

Courtney lands in the water

Chris: Courtney is out!

Eva and Geoff make it to the top and drop down exhausted

Lindsay makes it up along with Cody

Leshawna makes it up with Noah on her back

Leshawna: Remind me again why I'm letting you piggyback?

Noah: Because if I fall or one of us falls we weaken our chances even more.

Beth makes it up

Harold makes it to the top

Cody: Come on Gwen!

Gwen: I'm not sure if I can make it!

Cody leans over the cliff

Cody: Grab my hand! Geoff, help me pull her up!

Cody nearly falls over pulling Gwen

Geoff grabs Cody's legs and pulls him and Gwen back up

Chris: The Maniac Monkeys win the next point! DJ, Courtney, back to the mess hall. The rest of you, come with me.

DJ and Courtney head for the mess hall

Courtney: I'm gonna get Gwen for making me fall.

DJ: I can't believe I lost my grip.

Chris: Alright campers. Now for the tie breaker. Each of you will hang on this pole over this pool of ice cold water. The team with that lasts the longest wins and the losing team will be sending someone home tonight.

They climb onto the pole

Birds start to attack them

Geoff: What the heck Chris?

Chris: Yeah, wouldn't be much of a challenge if there wasn't a little difficulty huh?

Eva kicks the birds that fly near her and they fly off

Cody: Thanks Eva.

Eva: I wasn't trying to help, they were annoying me.

Mosquitoes swarm

Gwen: Aw come on!

Beth drops in

Cody: No! I hate mosquitoes!

Cody drops in

The mosquitoes leave

Beth and Cody are fished out

Lindsay falls in when she tries scratching her arm

Geoff loses his grip and falls off

Confessional:

Gwen: I can't believe I was the last one on my team still hanging on.

Noah drops off along with Harold

Noah gets out of the water and throws a rock at Gwen making her fall off

Chris: The Psychotic Rhinos win!

Gwen gets out of the water

Gwen: Noah hit me with a rock!

Chris: So? The challenge was whichever team could hold on the longest won. Doesn't matter it they cheated like you did with Courtney on the cliff.

Gwen: Nuts!

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, go to the confessional and make your votes.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, I have but six marshmallows on my plate. One of you will not get a marshmallow. The first one goes to…Geoff. The next ones to Lindsay and Ezekiel. And Cody. Down to Tyler, Gwen and Beth. Gwen!

Beth and Tyler look at each other

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…Beth. Tyler, so long.

Tyler hugs Cody, Geoff and Ezekiel as he leaves and gets a kiss from Lindsay

Gwen: Bye Tyler.

Beth: See ya.

Tyler: See ya guys! Cody, keep Lindsay safe.

Cody: I will dude.

Tyler gets on the boat and it leaves

Chris: Good riddance to Tyler. What will become of Cody's alliance? What will become of Noah's alliance? All these questions and more answered on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: Tyler said he wanted to go. By Tyler, gonna miss you.

Lindsay: I can't vote you off Tyler. So I vote for Beth.

Tyler: I vote for myself.

Geoff: Gonna miss ya Tyler.

Beth: Bye Gwen.

Gwen: I vote for Beth.

Cody: I'm gonna miss you Tyler. You were a valuable member to the alliance.


	12. Boney Island

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 12: Boney Island

Chris is standing on top of the skull rock at boney island

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had many pants that were wet after our sky dive into the lake! Tyler made the first mess-up, proving once again he can't do anything right. Then the remaining competitors climbed up the cliff trying not to fall off. And, finally, we had them hanging from a pole over a pool of ice cold water with birds and mosquitoes swarming them. In the end, the Psychotic Rhinos won. Tyler finally got the boot, but Gwen replaced him. Will Cody's alliance hold out? What will become of Noah's alliance? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva, Courtney and Leshawna are up

Eva: We need to decide who to kick off next.

Courtney: DJ, obviously. He misses Bunny which gives us a reason to make him leave.

Leshawna: Plus he doesn't do much. You had to push him off the helicopter too.

Eva: I pushed most of the team off.

Courtney: Seriously, you didn't have to.

Eva: I wanted to win and we did.

Noah wakes up and throws a book at Harold, making him wake up

Noah: Harold!

Harold: What kind of book was that?

Noah: Novel. 950 pages.

Harold: Well it hurt.

Noah: We're dissolving the alliance once we hit the merge.

Harold: What for?

Noah: I talked to Cody the other day and we both agreed to dissolve our alliances once we hit the merge.

Harold: Well if we don't dissolve then we have a better chance of winning the game.

Noah: Plus Chris doesn't allow an alliance of three or more past the merge point.

Harold: Well that's dumb.

Confessional:

Noah: Just a way to trick Harold.

**Maniac Monkeys**

Cody, Ezekiel and Geoff are awake

Geoff: Cody, why do you willingly keep losing alliance members?

Cody: Because if your nice, which is the opposite of Heather at all times, your own alliance won't turn on you.

Ezekiel: That's right…Beth quit first and then Lindsay became her sworn enemy.

Cody: Exactly.

Gwen and Beth are awake

Gwen: Come on Beth! I didn't mean to betray you, they just came to me!

Beth: That doesn't make it okay for me to get kicked off instead of you!

Gwen: I never said that Beth!

Lindsay: Girls! Quit bickering! Beth, the game is all about elimination! So what if you didn't win? Ezekiel didn't come close to winning last season and you don't see him complaining! So SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT BETH!

Confessional:

Beth: I didn't know Lindsay could be that mean.

Confessional:

Lindsay: I didn't mean to sound like a jerk, I just wanted to prove a point. Games like this is always about elimination. so what if Gwen is safe and Beth isn't? That's her fault for not joining Cody's alliance like me and Tyler did…well, before he decided to go.

Everyone hears an air horn and goes outside

Chris: Campers, today's challenge involves making a return to Boney Island.

Confessional:

Geoff: I so didn't want to go back there. I almost made my team lose the last time. Plus that skull rock creeps me out.

Chris: Each member of each team must ride a canoe to Boney Island. Once there, leave your canoes at the beach. Then follow the map I've given you to your campsites and spend the night there. The first team to get everyone back here tomorrow wins.

The teams make their way to the beach

Cody and Geoff are in one canoe, Lindsay and Gwen in one and Ezekiel and Beth in the other

Eva and DJ are in one canoe, Courtney and Leshawna in one and Noah and Harold in the other

Chris: Ready, set, go!

The teams take off

Ezekiel: Sorry about not coming to you Beth.

Beth: Whatever.

Ezekiel: If it was me, I'd go to you.

Beth: Why?

Ezekiel: Gwen came in second last season. It wouldn't be fair if she got that far again.

Lindsay: Looks like both our boyfriends are voted off.

Gwen: If I had paid more attention to Trent this time he would still be here.

Lindsay: If Tyler wasn't a bit of a klutz he'd still be here.

DJ: So what was it like being voted off second?

Eva: The horrible sting of defeat, topped with the fact that you guys voted me off a second time!

DJ: If you hadn't been even meaner than Heather you may have been in longer.

Noah: So what are we gonna do after the merge?

Harold: I guess just vote people off who were in the alliance and see what comes.

Confessional:

Noah: I can't believe Harold believed that junk about Chris not allowing that big of an alliance after the merge. He's gonna go down faster than Owen after a big meal.

Courtney: So what are we gonna do about Eva?

Leshawna: She's to aggressive. Sista's got ta go.

Courtney: How about once we hit the merge we give her the heave ho?

Leshawna: Sounds good to me.

The two teams arrive at Boney Island

DJ: *shudders* This place gives me the creeps.

Noah: What part, the fact that it's the deadliest island in Muskoka or that it's where we're gonna spend the night?

DJ faints

Confessional:

Noah: It's the perfect plan. Convince DJ that he doesn't have the guts to finish the competition, plus he wants Bunny back which I locked up in a cage at Playa De Losers before we left. Then, thanks to my elaborate lie to Harold, he's gonna go down easily. My team last season thought I was useless? Think again!

Leshawna and Noah pull out the supplies

Leshawna: Come on ya'll we got a challenge to win.

Eva: You guys go ahead, I'll catch up.

The two teams head out and Eva walks over to the Maniac Monkeys canoes

Eva: Sorry Monkeys.

Eva punches a hole in each canoe, picks each of them up and throws them into the lake

Eva catches up to her team

Courtney: And where were you?

Eva: I was just sinking the other team's chances of victory.

Noah and Harold pitch the tent while Eva brings in firewood

Courtney and Leshawna start a fire while DJ is in the fetal position

Eva: I'm going to get more firewood.

Eva gets up and leaves

**Maniac Monkeys**

Ezekiel and Geoff pitch the tent, Beth gets fire wood, Cody is trying to talk to Gwen while Lindsay is getting water

Ezekiel: Does it go like this?

Geoff: No I think it goes like that with the pole in the middle.

Ezekiel: Wait, not that one!

The tent collapses and falls onto Ezekiel

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I may have been home schooled, but I did watch a documentary about American Indians and Ti-pis.

Ezekiel gets up from the messed up tent

Ezekiel: Let me handle this.

Ezekiel sets up the poles and long sticks and then puts the tarp over it with a flap open

Lindsay goes inside

Lindsay: Guys, it's much roomier than a tent!

All six go inside

Geoff: Nice man!

Ezekiel: I watched a few documentaries.

Cody and Gwen make a fire pit and start a fire

Gwen: Okay, who wants to go look for food?

No one says anything

Geoff: Me and Cody could get it.

Geoff and Cody leave the Ti-pi

Geoff: So should we get a rabbit or what?

Cody pulls out a fishing rod from behind the ti-pi

Cody: Or we could just get a fish from the lake.

Geoff: Oh yeah, right.

They head out

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva comes back dragging a dead man eating shark

Courtney: Holy shit Eva!

Eva: What? It just ate some fish so now there's even more to eat.

Noah: Oh the irony.

DJ: What irony?

Noah: It's a man eating shark and we're about to eat it.

Eva puts the shark over a fire

Leshawna: how did you kill a man eating shark and not get a single scratch?

Eva: I shaved a sasquatch, beat him up and made boots and a hat out of his fur in under ten seconds.

Harold: She has a point.

Courtney keeps turning the shark

Courtney: This thing is starting to smell pretty good.

Eva: I'll be back in a bit.

Eva leaves again

**Maniac Monkeys**

Geoff and Cody return with a bucket full of fish

Ezekiel: Sweet!

Ezekiel takes one and stabs a stick through it and puts it over the fire

The others do the same

Geoff: Guess what me and Cody found while we were fishing?

Ezekiel: What?

Cody: Someone punched a hole in each of our canoes and threw them into the lake!

Lindsay: What?

Geoff: Yeah! My guess is that Eva did it. Cody, Ezekiel, come with me. We got a certain Psychotic Rhinos to get revenge on.

Geoff, Cody and Ezekiel leave the ti-pi

Gwen: Beth, you know I didn't mean to leave you.

Beth: You know what? It's fine. Lindsay had a point this morning. Maybe once you guys hit the merge I'll be one of the two that returns like Izzy and Eva did.

Gwen: Doubt it.

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva lifts all three canoes and hides them behind the skull rock

Eva: That should ensure those stupid Monkeys don't destroy our canoes.

Eva hears someone coming and hides behind the same rock

Geoff: Where are the Rhinos canoes?

Ezekiel: Eva probably hid them!

Cody: We need to find those canoes!

Ezekiel looks behind a bush

Geoff and Cody are checking the rocks

Eva picks up the canoes and runs like crazy back to her campsite

2 hours later…

Geoff, Ezekiel and Cody return

Gwen: Did you find their canoes?

Geoff: No, Eva must've hidden them good.

Beth: Well now we know we're gonna lose!

Ezekiel: Let's just go to sleep and try to steal their canoes in the morning.

They all go to sleep

The next morning…

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Eva wakes everyone up at 5 am

Leshawna; Girl, what is your problem?

Eva: I sunk the other team's canoes last night and now they're probably gonna try to steal our canoes, so we gotta hurry up and get out of here before they wake up.

Noah: Five more minutes…

Harold jack-slaps Noah

Harold: Either you wake up or we lose this challenge!

DJ: Come on Noah, wake up!

Noah: No, just leave me here…let me sleep…

DJ: Not an option, Noah!

DJ picks Noah up

Eva: Come on guys!

Eva throws all of them in the canoes and carries them to the water

Eva drops them into the water

Eva: Now lets get the crud outa here!

They all paddle away from the island

**Maniac Monkeys**

They arrive at the beach shortly after the Psychotic Rhinos leave

Beth: Crap! We missed them!

Ezekiel: Guys, onto the raft!

Gwen: Excuse me?

Ezekiel: I built it last night!

They get on the raft and chase the others

Eva: Oh no you don't! We're gonna win this challenge!

Eva picks up a rock from inside the canoe and chucks it at the raft

It breaks through the wood and causes them to sink

They start swimming after them

Eva hits Geoff in the head with the paddle

Geoff starts to sink and Ezekiel grabs him

Eva: So long, Monkeys!

They arrive at the beach

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, you have won today's challenge!

Psychotic Rhinos: Yes!

The Maniac Monkeys get onto the shore

Chris: Maniac Monkeys, twice in a row. Sucks to be you guys. Meet me at the bonfire after you vote.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, I have but 5 marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not be staying tonight. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to…Cody.

Cody takes it

Chris: The next two marshmallows go to Geoff and Ezekiel.

They get their marshmallows

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to…Lindsay.

Lindsay takes it

Chris: Gwen and Beth, down to you two girls. Beth, you haven't done much to get booted. Gwen, you joined an alliance to stay in the game. Either way, Beth…

Beth: Yes?

Chris: Beth, the final marshmallow goes to…Gwen!

Gwen catches it

Beth: Well, I wish I could say it was fun. See you later guys.

Beth goes to the Boat of Losers and it takes off

Chris; Well, that's one more Camper down. Will Cody's alliance hold out now that the only ones left on the team is in his alliance? Will Noah's alliance hold out? What will become of DJ? All these questions and more answered next time on Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: You know, I may be in an alliance, and we agreed to vote off Beth, but I vote for Gwen.

Lindsay: I really miss you Tyler! You know I love you! Anyways, I vote for Beth because Gwen and Cody told me to.

Geoff: Sorry Beth. I wish it wasn't you. I know you didn't do anything to get the boot, but that's just how this game goes, right?

Beth: I've accepted I'm probably going to be eliminated tonight, but I still vote for Gwen.

Gwen: I'm sorry Beth. I know It's wrong that I'm in an alliance and you're not, but I just want to make it farther in this game.

Cody: I really wish we didn't have to come to this Beth. I didn't want to vote you off.


	13. Territory War

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 13: Territory War

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! The 12 remaining campers made their way to the deadly Boney Island to spend the night. The Maniac Monkey's fate was sealed as soon as Eva punched a hole in each canoe and sunk it. Eva and her team left early the next morning, but not early enough! They were able to beat the Monkeys to the water, but strangely enough Ezekiel built a raft that Eva sank with a rock. In the end, the Psychotic Rhinos walked away with victory. It was Beth who was eliminated from the team due to Cody's iron-clad alliance. What will happen this time? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Confessional:

Harold: I highly doubt the possibility that Chris doesn't allow an alliance of 3 or more past the merge. I think Noah's trying to pull a fast-one on me.

Harold and DJ are outside

Harold: I think Noah is planning to get the rest of the alliance to give you the boot.

DJ: Why?

Harold: Noah says he sees you as a weak little worm.

DJ: Well let's show Noah hiding behind the scenes isn't gonna get him far.

Courtney and Leshawna walk outside

Harold: Leshawna, Courtney, help us vote off Noah.

Leshawna: Why don't we vote off Eva?

Harold: Because Noah was planning on turning us against DJ. We need to eliminate Noah, period.

Courtney: But Noah won us a few challenges, whereas Eva is just a mean little bitch.

Eva overhears this from outside

Confessional:

Eva: I'm gonna crush Courtney's skull!

Leshawna: Well, true, but-

DJ: Why not? Noah's basically taken a step back in the game to hide in the shadows while we do his dirty work. Eva's been helping us. Even if Eva is aggressive, she does help us win challenges.

Courtney: But…okay, you have a point.

Noah walks up to the porch and gets death glares, not having overheard their conversation

Noah: What?

Courtney: Nothing, DJ just agreed to get voted off.

Noah pats DJ on the back

Noah: Sorry DJ, but you just don't have the emotional strength.

Confessional:

DJ: Like you do?

Noah grins and walks inside

Harold: So it's agreed, we eliminate Noah.

**Maniac Monkeys**

Gwen and Lindsay are outside watching the Psychotic Rhinos

Gwen: We need to make a turn around. The Psychotic Rhinos have beat us 3 times in a row. We need to get back in the game.

Lindsay: We gotta win today's challenge under any circumstances.

Geoff, Cody and Ezekiel walk outside

Gwen: Guys, we really need to win today's challenge.

Cody: Yeah, we've lost three in a row.

Geoff: Well then, we need to try our best today and hope for the best.

Chris walks into the center of camp holding two bags

Chris: Campers, today's challenge is inspired from the good old fashioned game of Territory War! Each team will be equipped with paintball guns, paint filled balloons and walkie talkies.

Each team stocks up

Chris: Campers, your mission is to capture the other teams flag before they catch yours. You are immediately disqualified if you are hit with any kind of paint. Your forts are your cabins, and your flags are on top of them. You have until tomorrow to try and capture the other teams flag. Go!

Chris ducks as Ezekiel shoots a paintball and hit Noah in the chest, knocking him back

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Booyah! Took down Noah on my first shot!

Noah tries to wipe the paint off his chest but it stains

Noah: Ugh, this was my favorite shirt. I gotta wash this off.

Noah goes to the bathroom

DJ: Ya see what I mean? He got shot first!

Harold: He's gonna get the boot next for sure.

Geoff throws a paint balloon at the other cabin but can't throw it far enough and it hits the ground

Geoff: Great. Just wasted a grenade.

DJ shoots several paintballs, two of which hit Cody

Cody: Ugh!

Cody hands Ezekiel his gun

Ezekiel: I'm taking down some Rhinos.

Ezekiel runs in between the cabins and is fired at

Ezekiel jumps over one, uses his gun to shield himself from another and dives behind a huge rock as several paintballs hit the rock

Harold: Guys, I'm gonna try a sneak attack.

Harold runs off into the woods

Ezekiel jumps out from behind the rock and opens fire, hitting Eva and Noah once again

Noah: Ugh! Might as well just wash the shirt and keep it off.

DJ hits Noah as he's taking his shirt off

Noah: Hey! On the same team here!

DJ: Sorry Noah, must've slipped.

DJ winks at Leshawna

Confessional:

Harold: My plan was to sneak through the woods and behind the opposing teams cabin so I could swipe their flag.

Harold peers through the trees and watches Ezekiel throw a paint balloon at the cabin, hitting DJ and soaking him in paint

DJ: Nuts!

Harold: Gotta make this just right.

Harold fires a paintball at Ezekiel, but he moves over to get a better view and the paintball hits the rock

Ezekiel turns towards the trees and throws a balloon at the tree Harold is in

Harold grabs the balloon out of the air and throws it back

It hits Ezekiel in the chest and explodes on him

Ezekiel: Dang!

Geoff shoots Harold out of the tree

Geoff: Aw yeah!

While Geoff is distracted, Courtney fires a bullet at him

Gwen puts her gun in the way of the bullet and blocks it

Lindsay opens fire and actually manages to pin Leshawna

Courtney looks around her

Courtney: Oh crud.

Geoff: Girls, run towards Courtney and distract her so I can get the other flag.

Gwen and Lindsay run towards Courtney and opens fire

Courtney opens fire on them

Geoff is able to sneak through the field as Gwen and Lindsay are hit

Geoff hits Courtney

Geoff: Yeah! Now to get that flag!

Geoff climbs up top of the cabin and grabs the flag

Chris: Alright! The Maniac Monkeys win part one!

Geoff: What the hell do you mean 'part one'?

Chris: Don't worry, today's challenge is only two parts as long as you can win this one. Each team must build a fort in the woods. The best fort built wins.

The two teams gather in the woods

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Noah: Okay, can someone find me a pencil and some paper?

Eva: What for?

Noah: So I can draw up some blueprints, duh.

Courtney heads back to the cabin and returns with a pencil and paper

Noah draws up a tree house with lookouts and posts

Harold: That's actually pretty good Noah.

Noah: Yeah. Now let's get to work!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Cody: Instead of a fort, why don't we just build bridges and platforms in the trees?

Gwen: Wouldn't that be harder to make?

Ezekiel: If we build a bridge and platform fort, then we have less chance of getting infiltrated.

Geoff: I'll get the wood.

A few hours later…

The fort is completely done and Cody is up at the highest platform

Cody: I can see the entire forest from here.

The Psychotic Rhinos finish their fort and go inside

Noah: See? I told you it was a great fort.

When DJ comes in and closes the door a wall topples over

Noah glares at Eva

Eva: So we ran out of nails. Big deal.

Courtney: Big deal? BIG DEAL? Thanks to you we're probably going to lose the challenge!

DJ: Guys, we'll be okay as long as we don't slam another door.

Chris walks in

Chris: Well, you'd get a perfect ten if there wasn't a wall missing.

Chris opens the door and the hole fort collapses

Chris: Well, that pretty much settles it. Now I just have to see the Monkey's fort and make sure it's still up.

Chris looks all over and a paintball is shot in front of him

Ezekiel: Guys, fall back! It's just Chris.

Chris looks up and sees their fort

Chris: Alright! You guys built a fort in the trees! That's actually worth bonus points! The Maniac Monkeys win the challenge!

Maniac Monkeys: Yeah!

Chris: Psychotic Rhinos, you're winning streak is over. Time to eliminate a team mate.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers. I just want you guys to know that this is the last elimination you'll have to go through as a team. But, one sorry sap won't make it to the halfway point tonight. I have only 5 marshmallows on my plate. They go to Leshawna, Courtney, Harold and Eva.

Noah is still smiling with his arms crossed and DJ is sitting there smiling on the inside

Chris: Noah, DJ, down to you two. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. Noah! You lost your team the first challenge partially because you got hit first. And DJ, you've been Noah's target for a while now. The final marshmallow goes to…

Confessional:

Noah: I have to admit, I thought Eva might have voted for me. But I was convinced that my alliance would eliminate DJ.

Chris: DJ!

Noah's mouth drops open

DJ: Yes!

Noah: But…what…what happened?

Leshawna: You think you can just eliminate DJ out just because he's weak emotionally?

DJ: Guess again Noah.

Noah: Fine. But you'll regret voting me off!

Noah heads to the Boat of Losers

The boat heads off

Chris: Well, looks like Noah's alliance turned on him! What will happen once the teams dissolve? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Eva: It's kind of my fault that we lost the fort building contest, but I vote for Noah since he was the first one hit by a paintball.

DJ: Noah's a traitor. He got me to join his alliance just so he could give me the boot. Well I'm stronger than I look, Noah!

Noah: I vote for DJ. My alliance better vote with me.

Courtney: So long Noah.

Harold: Noah betrayed the alliance. I know me and him started it, but still. He needs to stop trying to eliminate alliance members. Sorry Noah.

Leshawna: I can't believe Noah would try to kick out DJ. Bye-bye, Noah.


	14. Go For The Gold

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 14: Go For The Gold

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We had a wicked Territory War battle! After Geoff won the first round for the Maniac Monkeys, and Noah's unstable design for their fort lost them the second time. In the end, it was Noah's own alliance that spelled his downfall. What will happen today when the teams are dissolved? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Maniac Monkeys**

Geoff: Second time I've made it to the final ten!

Ezekiel: First time I made it past the first elimination.

Cody: At least I made it this far.

Geoff: Guys, we gotta keep the alliance up and make it to the final five.

Ezekiel: I was just gonna try to make it to the final 10. If I don't make it to the final two, big deal. I'm just happy I made it past the first episode.

Cody: Okay, so we're agreed. We're gonna make it to the final five.

Ezekiel: So, who do you think will return tomorrow?

Cody: What do you mean?

Ezekiel: Well, after the Brunch of Disgustingness, Izzy and Eva returned. I wonder if anyone will return this time.

Geoff: You know, he does have a point.

Cody: They might bring back Heather.

Ezekiel: If they do, we gotta vote her off first, eh.

Gwen and Lindsay are inside their side

Gwen: Sweet! Second time around we made it this far.

Lindsay: All we're missing is Heather and Bridgette.

Gwen: Right now, what's the difference? Bridgette turned into a second Heather.

Lindsay: She just wanted to make sure we were safe this time.

Gwen: Either way, Bridgette was booted.

Lindsay: So who do you think could return?

Gwen: I'm guessing maybe Owen or Beth.

**Psychotic Rhinos**

Harold: We finally eliminated Noah!

DJ: Next time that little jerk will think twice before turning on his own alliance.

Harold: If there even is a third season.

DJ: Anyways, who do you think will return?

Harold: I wouldn't be surprised if Chris chose to bring back Noah just to mess with us.

DJ: Me neither.

Eva, Courtney and Leshawna are in their side

Eva: So, who do you think will make it to the finals?

Courtney: Me.

Leshawna: Yeah right. You didn't even make it this far last season.

Courtney: So? Ezekiel didn't make it past the first episode and now he's made it to the final ten!

Leshawna: That still doesn't mean you're gonna make it to the finals.

Eva: If you guys don't get there, then I will.

Leshawna: What makes you think you could make it to the finals?

Eva: Does Courtney really have to repeat herself?

A blow horn is heard and everyone goes outside

Chris: Campers! Today you guys are now split up! Girls, you got the Rhino cabin, Guys you got the Monkeys cabin. I'll give you guys a few minutes to transfer your stuff.

Harold and DJ take their stuff to the Monkey cabin and Gwen and Lindsay take their stuff to the Rhino cabin

Geoff: What's up, Harold?

Harold: Just glad we made it this far.

DJ: Where can I put my stuff?

Cody pats an empty bed and DJ puts his bag onto it

Cody goes over to Ezekiel

Cody: I wonder if we can convince them to join the alliance.

Ezekiel: Maybe, eh. Maybe.

Lindsay and Gwen arrive at the Rhino cabin

Gwen: Hey girls!

Leshawna: Wassup Gwen?

Lindsay: Hi Lequisha!

Leshawna: It's Leshawna.

Confessional:

Eva: You'd think after one and a half seasons she'd learn our names.

Gwen: So which beds aren't taken?

Eva takes their stuff and throws them onto two empty beds

Gwen: Thanks.

Everyone goes back outside

Chris: Alright campers. Today's challenge involves a search. There are five gold medals hidden throughout the island. Whichever gender gathers the most medals together by tomorrow wins the reward; a weekend cruise!

Confessional:

Geoff: That cruise was awesome last time, and I'm definitely not going to lose this time.

Confessional:

Eva: That cruise could really help me unwind from the stress of the competition. I've been bottling up frustration ever since we lost the first challenge here. I should've voted off Courtney right then and there, but apparently we were better of with her than Sadie.

Chris: Also, if you can find the blue medal, you have guaranteed Invincibility from the next vote off. This blue medal is a new introduction that will be in the challenges from now on. On your mark, get set, go!

Everyone takes off into different directions

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I kind of had a feeling where one of the medals was hidden.

Ezekiel jumps through an open window into the kitchen and rolls under the table as Chef walks in

Chef: Could've sworn I heard something.

Chef leaves and Ezekiel crawls out from under the table and opens the fridge and grabs the gold medal from the shelf

Ezekiel: Yes! I got the gold!

Ezekiel throws it around his neck and runs out the door

Meanwhile…

Eva is climbing a tree with a pair of binoculars

Eva: Hmm…

She looks around and climbs to the top and finds a gold medal

Eva: Oh. Well here it is.

Eva snatches it and drops back down

Meanwhile…

Geoff is on top of the cliff

Confessional:

Geoff: I dived into the lake earlier and saw the gold medal, but I couldn't get deep enough. so I decided to jump off the cliff.

Geoff jumps off and dives into the water and hits the ground under the water

As he floats back up he grabs the medal by the ribbon

Geoff: Yeah!

Meanwhile…

Courtney is looking around camp

Confessional:

Courtney: Chris said something about a Blue medal. If I can find that, I can make sure I won't get voted out next time.

Courtney looks under the cabin and sees the blue medal

Courtney starts to crawl under but a cockroach crawls onto her boobs

Courtney screams and gets away from the cabin

Courtney: I need like a stick or something.

Courtney jump kicks a support off of the guys cabin, making part of it collapse

Courtney then uses the wood to grab the medal

Courtney: Yes! I got invincibility!

Meanwhile…

Leshawna is in the bathrooms

Leshawna: Come on…this stupid medal has to be here somewhere…

Leshawna flushes each toilet and in one of the she hears a clank

Leshawna: Gotcha!

Leshawna lifts up the lid and pulls out the medal

Leshawna: Yes!

Meanwhile…

Cody is searching for the medal while Gwen is following him

Cody doesn't realize she is following him

Cody climbs on top of the cabin and finds a medal

Cody: Sweet! Looks like I win.

Cody is about to pick it up when Gwen steps in front of him

Cody: Oh, hey Gwen.

Gwen: You know how you've always wanted a kiss from me?

Cody gulps

Gwen starts getting closer to him

Gwen is about to kiss Cody when she pushes him off the roof and grabs the gold medal

Gwen: Sorry Cody, nothing personal!

Confessional:

Cody: That's the closest Gwen has ever been to me. Probably the closest she ever will be to me.

Everyone gathers in the camp

Chris: Alright campers. Those of you who have gotten gold medals, please present them.

Ezekiel and Geoff hold theirs up

Gwen, Leshawna and Eva present theirs

Chris: Guys, it looks like the girls have won this challenge. Girls, you will enjoy a weekend vacation on a luxurious cruise!

The girls cheer

The guys groan

Chris: Guys, you'll have to spend the next to days on Total Drama Island. Here. With Chef.

Chef grins evilly

Confessional:

Harold; I can't believe we let the girls beat us.

The girls board the boat

Eva: So long, suckers!

Gwen: Sorry Cody!

Geoff: What is she sorry for? Winning?

Cody: Gwen tricked me by almost kissing me, then she pushed me off the roof.

Ezekiel bursts out laughing

Cody: At least I got close!

Ezekiel: Still, you lost because of a girl.

Geoff: Cut him some slack, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Alright, alright.

DJ: The girls better enjoy that cruise.

Meanwhile…

Lindsay is in her bikini by the pool on the cruise

Eva is actually relaxing, floating on the water

Courtney is continuously diving beneath the water

Gwen is inside trying not to get a sun burn

Leshawna is eating a cookie from the snack bar

Chris: Girls! How are you liking this cruise?

Lindsay: It's awesome!

Eva: I've never felt so relaxed.

Chris: Well, since you won today's challenge, you get the opportunity to know who returns this season.

Gwen runs outside when she hears this

Courtney springs out of the pool

Eva nearly sinks to the bottom when she tries to get onto her back

Lindsay sits up

Leshawna coughs up her cookie

Chris: The two campers that will be returning this season are…

Meanwhile…

Chef kicks down the door to the guys cabin, making everyone wake up

Chef: Listen up, slackers! Since Chris went on the cruise with the girls, I'm in charge of ya! And You're gonna work until your fingers are rubbed down to the bone!

Ezekiel mumbles five more minutes

Chef punches a hole in the wall next to Ezekiel and he jumps awake

Ezekiel: I'm up, I'm up!

Chef: Good! Now fix that hole in the wall!

Ezekiel fins a piece of wood, a nail and a hammer and starts putting it over the hole

Chef: I need the rest of you to help me fix the cabin.

They go outside

Chef: You! Party boy!

Geoff: What?

Chef: Help me lift up this roof. You, marshmallow!

DJ: Yes?

Chef: Find a piece of wood to support this.

DJ finds the piece Courtney broke off and puts it back

Chef: Alright, go back to bed.

Meanwhile…

Courtney: Are you serious? You're bringing back them?

Chris: Hey, they're fan favorites. Well, at least one of them is. Plus, just imagine the ratings!

Eva: Then why did you bring me back last season?

Chris: Because we thought you could stir up some trouble with the campers, but we were wrong. I must say, you've made it a lot farther than you did last year.

Eva: Damn right I did.

Chris: And with that, I close tonight's episode of Total Drama Island! Who did I say was coming back to the girls? Did I lie? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!


	15. Freaky Tiki

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 15: Freaky Tiki

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We dissolved the Maniac Monkeys and the Psychotic Rhinos! We introduced the coveted Blue medal, which guarantees invincibility! Courtney found the blue medal, so she has invincibility for today's challenge, and probably doesn't really need to try. We had a hunt for gold medals, and, in the end, it was the girls that won the luxury cruise. Today they return, along with two previously eliminated campers! Who are they? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Guys**

Ezekiel wakes up first followed by Harold and Cody

Ezekiel: Ugh…can't believe we had to spend a weekend here with Chef.

Harold: I know.

Cody: Harold, you want to make it to the final five, right?

Harold: Well duh.

Cody: Then why don't you join our alliance?

Confessional:

Harold: Cody has an alliance? I guess me and Noah were just too busy to realize the fact that the other team could have an alliance.

Harold: Who is in it?

Cody: Me, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Gwen and Geoff.

Harold: So you took down your entire team?

Geoff: We wouldn't exactly said took down, we just wanted to make sure we were safe.

Harold: I'll have to think on that.

Harold gets up and leaves the cabin

Ezekiel: What's wrong with him?

DJ wakes up

DJ: Where'd Harold go?

Geoff: He went to the showers.

DJ goes outside

Harold: DJ, Cody has an alliance.

DJ: What?

Harold: He has an alliance with him, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Gwen and Geoff.

DJ: If we can't make one of the returning guys join us, then their alliance could completely wipe us out!

Harold: Exactly. We need to convince Eva and both of the returning campers to join us.

Meanwhile…

The girls are docked at Playa De Losers

Gwen looks around

Gwen: Where's Trent?

Courtney: Where's anyone?

Chris: Oh yeah…everyone's still asleep except for the two campers we decided to bring back. Come on out, guys!

Two figures walk out of the doors of the resort

Meanwhile…

Everyone's showered and go to the mess hall for food

Chef serves them toast with moldy butter on it

Ezekiel: Uh…I'll pass.

Chef: Suit yourself.

Cody cuts off the mold and takes a bite, then hurls pukes out the window

Everyone walks outside as the cruise ship comes back

It docks and the girls come off

Lindsay: I feel so much better now!

Gwen: I know what you mean.

Chris walks off

Chris: As you all know, at this point last season I decided to bring back two campers that were eliminated. Now, I'm bringing two back once again! Come on out!

Izzy jumps off the ship and front flips, then sticks the landing on the dock

Izzy: I'm back and ready for action!

Confessional:

Cody: Should've guessed they'd bring back the psycho.

Chris: And, would the next returning camper please come out?

From the ground, everyone who saw the Mohawk coming gasped as Duncan walked off the cruise ship

Duncan: That's right, I'm back.

Confessional:

Harold: Life, why do you hate me so? I thought we took Duncan out for good in episode 4!

Confessional:

Duncan: I saw who all voted for me, which was DJ, Izzy, Noah, Harold and Leshawna. Right now all that's been booted off is Noah, and Izzy returned. I'm gonna take down everyone who voted me off one by one. Starting with Harold.

Chris: I just couldn't think of a second season without Duncan being here to mess with you guys! I'll give you some time to get your stuff all moved in.

**Guys**

Geoff: Wassup Duncan!

Duncan: Sup.

Ezekiel: How was Playa De Losers?

Duncan: I'd rather be there right now than here. It was a lot nicer.

Duncan sees Harold and noogies him

Duncan: There's my little punching bag!

Confessional:

Harold: As much as I hate to say it, we need Duncan in our alliance so we can take down the other team.

Harold kicks Duncan in the crotch and makes Duncan stop and let go of Harold

Harold: Let's get something straight Duncan. You are not gonna pick on me anymore! I won't put up with you!

Duncan is still clutching his crotch

Geoff and Cody help him up

Duncan: Thanks guys.

**Girls**

Courtney and Leshawna help Izzy get settled in and find a bed

Izzy: Thanks girls.

Courtney: No problem for a previous Rhino.

Leshawna: Don't worry bout a thing, Izzy. If you need something, we'll help.

Confessional:

Eva: How come I didn't get a welcome like that when I came back?

Gwen and Lindsay are outside

Gwen: I wonder if we can get Izzy and Duncan into our alliance.

Lindsay: We might be able to.

Chris: Alright campers, gather back!

Everyone goes back to the center of camp

Chris: Okay campers. Today is another search game. Hidden on the island is tiki heads of everyone whose been eliminated so far. There are 12 of them, one for each of you. But, whoever snatches up the most tiki heads wins invincibility. The one with the least tiki heads will be immediately eliminated. You have until 5 o'clock. Go!

Everyone separates

Courtney kicks back in a chair outside the cabin

Harold runs up to Courtney

Harold: Courtney, what are you doing? We need to find tiki heads!

Courtney takes out the blue medal and twirls it around her finger

Courtney: I already have invincibility from last time. I'm golden. Or, should I say, blued.

Harold: Suit yourself.

Harold takes off

Duncan finds a tiki under the fridge in the mess hall

Duncan: Too easy. Now let's see if I can find another one to get invincibility.

Duncan leaves the mess hall and actually looks at the tiki head

Duncan: Cool. I found me!

Harold is looking under the blankets in all the cabins and actually finds Owen's tiki head

Harold: Sweet! I'm done for the day.

Leshawna is diving underneath the Dock of Shame

Leshawna spots Noah's tiki head and goes back up

Leshawna: Okay. Just need to dive deep enough to grab it.

Leshawna goes back under and kicks off the bottom of the Dock of Shame and down to the bottom and pulls Noah's tiki head out and goes back up

Leshawna: And that's how I roll!

Lindsay is in the mess hall and looks up the chimney

Tyler's tiki head is hanging from the top of the chimney

Lindsay: I'm coming Tyler!

Lindsay runs outside, climbs on top of the mess hall and takes Tyler's tiki head out of the chimney

Lindsay: Oh, I miss you Tyler.

Lindsay kisses the tiki

Duncan is looking around the woods and walks into a cave

Confessional:

Duncan: If anything, I wanted to get Invincibility to make sure I had a chance at eliminating Harold.

Duncan lifts up a rock and finds Bridgette's tiki head

Duncan: Alright! Invincibility here I come!

Duncan runs from the cave

Izzy is at the top of the cliff

Izzy: I wonder if they hid a tiki head at the bottom of the lake…

Izzy cannonballs off the cliff and lands in the water

She lands in the mud below and snatches up Sadie's tiki head

Izzy swims to the top

Izzy: Yeah! Izzy rules!

Cody is on the beach and trips over something

Cody: Ow! What the heck?

Cody picks up Trent's tiki head

Gwen is digging around the beach as well

Gwen digs to solid rock

Gwen: Oh man.

The sand wall caves in on her and she's only got her head above the surface with Justin's tiki head just out of reach

Gwen: Ugh! I can't move! Help, someone, help!

Duncan runs for the beach

Duncan: Whoa, what happened here?

Gwen: I was digging and the sand caved in on me.

Duncan: Here, I'll help you out.

Duncan uses his hands to dig out around Gwen enough to where she could get out

Duncan: Hey, another tiki head!

Duncan picks up Justin's tiki head and looks over at Gwen who is tiki-less.

Confessional:

Duncan: I couldn't just let Gwen get eliminated. Plus, I'm planning on breaking up with Courtney for Gwen. Just gotta find a way to break Gwen and Trent up.

Duncan: Here. Free pass to stay in.

Duncan tosses it to her

Gwen: Thanks Duncan!

Gwen hugs him and walks away

DJ is in the woods looking up into the trees

DJ: One of those tiki heads has to be in these trees.

DJ walks around and finds a ladder

DJ looks up and sees the still standing fort that the Maniac Monkeys had built

DJ: Man, they made a good fort. Ours didn't even make it to the end of the challenge.

DJ climbs up and keeps going higher

DJ climbs to the highest platform and finds Heather's tiki head

DJ: Sweet! I'm safe!

DJ grabs it and goes back down

Eva is in the cabins and punches a hole in the wall then grabs the tiki head and pulls it out

Eva: Ugh, great. I found the annoying twin.

Eva puts Katie's tiki head in her pocket and walks off

Ezekiel is on the beach as well and spots what looks like drift wood stuck in the sand

Ezekiel rips it out and pockets Beth's tiki head

Geoff is looking around and climbs to the top of the cliff

Geoff: Now if I were a tiki head, where would I be?

Geoff goes to the confessional

Confessional:

Geoff: I was starting to give up hope that I'd ever find a tiki head. (Geoff then stands up and falls looks into the toilet hole) What the heck? (Geoff wraps his hand in toilet paper and reaches in, pulling out Izzy's tiki head) Well, what do ya know? I found one!

Everyone gathers in the center of camp

Chris: Okay campers, the challenge is now over. Present your tiki heads.

Duncan pulls out his head and Bridgette's head

Harold pulls out Owen's head

Leshawna pulls out Noah's head

Lindsay pulls out a lipstick covered Tyler head

Everyone gives a weird look at her

Lindsay: Hey, I love him! And he's not here. Owen did the same thing to Izzy's tiki head last year in the confessional.

Izzy pulls out Sadie's head

Cody pulls out Trent's tiki head

Gwen pulls out Justin's sandy head

DJ pulls out Heather's head

Eva pulls out Katie's head

Ezekiel pulls out Beth's head

Geoff holds out a pooped on Izzy head

Chris: Looks like Courtney hasn't found a Tiki head all day, and since Duncan found two tiki heads and everyone else found one, Duncan gets invincibility. Courtney, you'll be taking the Boat of Losers out of here.

Courtney: Think again, Chris! I found the blue medal during the last challenge, so that means I have invincibility as well.

Chris: Okay, a bit unexpected. So that means that you guys will have to vote someone off other than Duncan or Courtney.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, this is your first elimination as a merged group. Duncan won invincibility today by getting two tiki heads, and Courtney got invincibility by finding the blue medal yesterday. Now, let's see who you guys decided to vote off. The first two marshmallows go to Duncan and Courtney. The next ones go to Geoff, Leshawna, Gwen, Lindsay, Ezekiel and DJ.

Chris throws each to them

Chris: Eva, Izzy, Harold and Cody. Down to you guys. This marshmallow goes to Eva.

Chris throws it and she catches it

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to…Izzy.

Izzy snatches it out of the air

Chris: Harold and Cody, you've each racked up a lot of votes. Thanks to Duncan's return, one of you will be voted out. The final marshmallow goes to…

Confessional:

Cody: I was sure my alliance would pull through.

Confessional:

Harold; If I don't make it, let my fair Leshawna know she must avenge me!

Chris: The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

Harold is shaking while Cody is grinning

Chris: …Cody!

Chris throws the marshmallow at Cody and knocks him off the stump seat

Harold: But…what?

Duncan: That's what you get for voting for me when I got eliminated!

Harold sucker punches Duncan in the face and knocks him out

Harold: Bye guys.

As Harold leaves, Leshawna kisses him on the cheek

Harold gets on the Boat of Losers and it leaves

Chris: And with that, we are down to 11. Who's gonna go home next, and who's gonna grab the blue medal? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Lindsay: Since we can't vote for Dave or Casey, I'm gonna vote for Eva because she's a total jerk.

Duncan: I convinced Cody's alliance to help me vote off Harold, so goodbye Harold.

Ezekiel: Sorry Harold, nothing personal.

Cody: Harold.

Courtney: Bye-bye Harold.

Harold: Seeing as I can't vote for Duncan or Courtney, I'll vote for Cody since he's the leader of an alliance.

Izzy: I really don't know who to vote for, but I saw at Playa De Losers how Cody started an alliance, so I vote for Cody.

DJ: I vote for Cody.

Geoff: I decided to vote for Harold to make sure Duncan joined our alliance.

Gwen: I vote for Harold.

Leshawna: Me and my alliance decided to vote off Cody.

Eva: I can't believe they brought back Izzy. Now, Duncan I can understand. But Izzy? I can't go any farther with her back in the game. I vote for Izzy.


	16. Diving for Treasure

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 16: Diving For Treasure

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! The girls returned from their luxury cruise along with Izzy and Duncan. Duncan vowed to eliminate everyone who voted for him when he got eliminated, starting with Harold! Duncan won invincibility in the challenge by snatching up two tiki heads, and Courtney had invincibility from last challenge because she got the Blue medal. In the end, Duncan had joined Cody's alliance to make sure he eliminated his targets, and Harold was the first casualty of Duncan. With 11 campers left, the drama is just waiting to come out! What will happen tonight? Will someone walk away with the Blue medal? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

Confessional:

Duncan: This is awesome. As long as I keep winning invincibility, I can eliminate everyone who voted me off. My next target is DJ. So long, DJ.

The guys are already up

Duncan: Now that I'm back, I'm going all the way to the finals.

Ezekiel: That doesn't mean you'll win, eh.

Duncan: What did you say, homeschool?

Duncan picks Ezekiel up by his hoodie

Ezekiel kicks him in the nuts and he drops him

Ezekiel: I said you may not make it to the finals!

Confessional:

Duncan: Okay, after I boot off my targets, I'm gunning for Ezekiel.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Duncan doesn't scare me, eh. So what if he went to juvy? He thinks he's all bad because he's a hardened criminal. He doesn't scare me, and nothing does. Except Eva. (Ezekiel shudders)

Geoff gets up and stretches

Geoff: Ugh…still can't believe I was the only one who looked in the toilet hole in the confessional. That should've been easy to find since pretty much everyone used it yesterday.

Cody: Guess you just got lucky.

DJ gets up and leaves

Confessional:

DJ: I overheard Duncan in here yesterday. He said he was going to take down everyone who voted him off, one by one. He already eliminated Harold. And now, I think I might be next!

The girls are up

Izzy: I can't believe I'm back at camp! I remember that bed! I remember that pillow!

Eva punches Izzy in the arm

Izzy: Ugh…I remember that pain, too!

Leshawna: Ugh…

Confessional:

Leshawna: I can't believe the producers decided to bring back Izzy. Man, she came back last year! It's bad enough we gotta put up with her again!

Lindsay is brushing her hair while Gwen is righting in her diary

Eva: Ugh…boring morning.

Chris blows and air horn and everyone comes outside

Chris: Campers, today you will be bungee jumping into the lake. Everyone to the top of the cliff!

Everyone eventually gets up there

Chris: Campers, each of you will take turns diving into the lake below. When you get down there, you will attempt to grab a gold medal. You get one try, though. If you cannot get a medal, you are eliminated for the rest of the challenge. Also, there is a blue medal down there somewhere. Every time someone is eliminated, a medal will be taken away.

Ezekiel: So basically, if we can't get one or if we're the last one to jump, we're screwed?

Chris: That's the just of it! The first one up is Duncan!

Duncan straps on the bungee cord and jumps off

Duncan comes back up soaking wet with a gold medal and a blue medal

Duncan: Take that suckers!

Confessional:

Duncan: Yes! Even if I don't win the challenge, I got guaranteed invincibility! I'm golden.

Chris: Courtney, you're next.

Courtney: I'm not sure if I can do this…

Chris pushes her off the cliff and she comes back up with didly squat

Chris: Courtney, you've been disqualified.

Courtney: UGH!

Confessional:

Eva: Of course she gets nothing.

Geoff jumps in next and comes up with a medal

Geoff: Ha! Going into the next round!

Lindsay goes in next and comes up with a muddy arm with a medal in her hand

Lindsay: You don't want to know what happened.

Ezekiel: I'm going in next!

Ezekiel jumps in and comes up with nothing

Chris: Ezekiel, you've been disqualified.

Ezekiel: Dang! And I was this close too!

Chris: No one cares. Eva, you're up next.

Eva jumps in and comes up with one

DJ: I'm going next.

DJ jumps in and comes up with one

DJ: Yes! Got one!

Cody straps on the bungee cord and jumps

Cody comes up with two gold medals

Cody: Sweet!

Chris: Cody, since you snagged two gold, you can either keep the second for round two so you don't have to jump again, or you can give it to someone else.

Cody: Catch!

Cody throws it to Ezekiel and he catches it

Ezekiel: Aw, yeah!

Chris: Ezekiel, since Cody gave you a medal, you are hereby qualified for round 2!

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I'm glad Cody was able to snag two gold. I'm back in the game, baby!

Leshawna jumps off and comes up with a second blue medal and a gold

Chris: Oh yeah… I may have dropped more than one blue medal in there. Lucky you!

Gwen straps on the cord and jumps and comes up with a medal

Gwen: Yes!

Izzy jumps in without the harness and climbs back up the cliff with a medal

Chris: Alright, round two! Duncan, you're up first!

Chris throws the medals back in

Duncan jumps and comes up with two

Duncan: Oh yeah! I think I'll keep mine.

Geoff jumps next and comes up with nothing

Geoff: Ugh, dangit!

Lindsay jumps and comes up with one

Ezekiel straps on the harness and jumps

Ezekiel comes up with two

Ezekiel: I'll keep my second medal.

Eva jumps and comes up clean

Confessional:

Eva: I think Ezekiel got the one I should've gotten.

DJ jumps and comes back up with nothing

DJ: Darn!

Cody dives in and comes up with a medal

Cody: Alright!

Leshawna jumps and comes up with a medal

Gwen and Izzy both fail

Chris: Alright! Since Duncan and Ezekiel both got two last round, they don't have to jump this time.

Chris takes the medals but leaves Duncan and Ezekiel with one

Lindsay jumps off and comes up clean

Lindsay: Oh man!

Cody jumps off and comes up clean

Cody: Aw nuts!

Leshawna comes back up with one

Leshawna: Yeah! And that's how I roll!

Chris: Alright! Final three of the challenge! Time to get things interesting. You will have to jump off the cliff without the bungee cord into the water all three of you at once. Then, you will grab a medal and then climb back up the cliff. The first one back up here wins Invincibility. Go!

Duncan, Leshawna and Ezekiel jump off

Ezekiel: I'm not letting you get in first, eh!

Ezekiel grabs Duncan and throws him higher up

Ezekiel and Leshawna get in first followed by Duncan

Ezekiel grabs the medal and Duncan kicks the air out of him

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Karma, gets ya every time.

Duncan steals the medal and starts climbing the cliff

Leshawna helps Ezekiel out of the water and onto the cliff

Leshawna: Listen Ezekiel. We can't let Duncan win. DJ told me he overheard Duncan in the confessional and he said he was going to take down everyone who voted for him. I was one of them!

Ezekiel: Hit him with a rock!

Leshawna hurls a rock at Duncan and knocks him down

Ezekiel starts jumping up the cliff like a freaking goat and quickly makes it to the top

Chris: And Ezekiel wins invincibility! Alright campers, while you vote tonight, you cannot vote for Duncan, Leshawna or Ezekiel.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I gotta try to convince my alliance to vote off Duncan. Well, once he doesn't win invincibility.

Cody and his alliance, except Duncan, were gathered outside the bathrooms

Ezekiel: Guys, once Duncan loses his run of invincibility, we gotta vote him off.

Cody: What for?

Ezekiel: Duncan's trying to eliminate everyone that voted him off.

Gwen: And that's bad, how?

Ezekiel: Because he thinks he can just get revenge on everyone who voted him off! We need to vote him off the next time he loses invincibility!

Geoff: I don't really see why…

Ezekiel: (sighs) Why don't we just let him eliminate his enemies until we get to the final six, then we eliminate him? I just don't want to see him winning.

Cody: Deal.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Did my best Leshawna. But Duncan's dead-set on eliminating you guys and my alliance won't vote for him until he's eliminated the rest of the competitors.

Leshawna, DJ and Izzy are behind the cabins

DJ: Oh…how are we gonna survive Duncan's rage?

Leshawna: We just gotta keep wining invincibility.

Izzy: But what if we lose?

DJ: Then we're screwed.

Izzy: Now I regret voting Duncan off. I wish Chris didn't even bring me back!

Everyone hears Chris laughing

Chris: Campers! It's time for the voting!

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, I have but 10 marshmallows on my plate. One of you will be leaving here tonight, your dreams crushed. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately got to the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and get the heck outa here! The three marshmallows go to Ezekiel, Duncan and Leshawna.

Chris tosses it to them and the catch them

Chris: Courtney, Geoff, Gwen and Izzy!

Eva, Cody and DJ each share nervous glances

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to Eva.

Eva catches it and eats it

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…

Confessional:

Cody: I knew who all voted for me. It was Duncan's targets, and there were only 3 left.

Chris: …Cody!

DJ starts sniffling

Chris: DJ, you're outa here!

Duncan: Ha! Next time you'll think twice about voting me out!

DJ: You know what, Duncan? You're not even worth the words! You think you can just eliminate the people who voted you off and get away with it. Well, if you make it to the final five, us at Playa De Losers are gonna vote your ass out!

Confessional:

Eva: Never thought I'd see the day that DJ sweared.

Chris: Guys, watch the language! This is a kids show!

DJ: Whatever, I'm outa here.

DJ leaves on the Boat of Losers

Confessional:

Duncan: I don't care what DJ says. I just want my revenge on everyone who voted me off! Next time, when someone wants to vote me off, they're gonna stop and think "What would Duncan do?" and then vote for someone else out of fear. I'm taking this game all the way to the finals, and I'm gonna win it!

Chris: Looks like Duncan's eliminated his second target! What will become of Izzy and Leshawna? Will they survive? Will Ezekiel enact his plan of revenge against Duncan? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Duncan: I'm golden! As long as I keep winning Invincibility, I can't lose! Anyways, I vote for DJ.

Courtney: I'm sorry DJ, but Duncan wanted me to vote with him. I vote for DJ.

Geoff: I know that we're good friends DJ, but I gotta vote you off.

Lindsay: I vote for DJ.

Ezekiel: I'm not voting for DJ! I vote for Eva.

Eva: I vote for DJ.

DJ: I know I'm going home tonight…but I still vote for Cody since he's helping Duncan.

Cody: I vote for DJ.

Leshawna: Cody.

Gwen: I vote for DJ.

Izzy: Izzy votes for Cody!


	17. 15 Minutes of Lame

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 17: 15 Minutes of Lame

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! I put the campers through a disappointing bungee jumping challenge to get gold medals at the bottom of the lake. Duncan was the first to jump and the first to get a blue medal, then Leshawna won a blue medal. Ezekiel was able to secure invincibility for himself, and we said as sad goodbye to DJ, making him another casualty of Duncan's wrath. We got 10 campers left and a whole lot of untalented drama to reveal! What will happen next? Find out on tonight's episode of Total Drama Island!

**Guys**

Duncan is carving a skull out of a block of wood while glaring at the girls cabin

Confessional:

Duncan: Now that I've eliminated Harold and DJ, I can turn my attention to the chicks. In hindsight, I probably should've voted off Izzy and Leshawna first, but now that I've eliminated Harold and DJ, I just realized there are more girls here than guys. Again! Izzy and Leshawna, I'm gunning for ya!

Geoff: Something wrong Duncan?

Duncan craves an unusually large piece of wood off

Duncan: Nothing, except my team betrayed me.

Geoff: You sure you can really hold a grudge against them?

Duncan: Why shouldn't I? They betrayed me and voted me off.

Geoff: Just saying.

Confessional:

Geoff: I'm starting to think Ezekiel has a point about Duncan. Maybe we should vote him off.

Confessional:

Duncan: What Geoff said got me thinking. I need to keep winning invincibility so that guy can't vote me off. I don't give a damn if I'm voted off, I just want to destroy the chances of those who voted for me. Three down, two to go.

Ezekiel is inside with Cody

Ezekiel: Cody, we need to vote off Duncan.

Cody: Why?

Ezekiel: He thinks he can just eliminate everyone who voted him off.

Cody: I can see where you're going…but we need to ensure the alliance is safe.

Ezekiel: Then vote off Duncan now! We got a bigger alliance than they do! They have three, maybe for, whereas we have five!

Cody: With Duncan here, we can just ensure our chances of making it to the finals.

Ezekiel: You're not listening to me, eh! Duncan is bad news and needs to be eliminated!

Duncan kicks the door down

Duncan: What did you say, homeschool?

Ezekiel glares at him

Duncan: That's what I thought.

Duncan turns around and starts to walk away when Ezekiel throws the door at him

Duncan jumps back up

Duncan: Oh, you're gonna get it now!

Ezekiel: Bring it on, eh!

Duncan throws a punch and Ezekiel ducks

Ezekiel roundhouse kicks Duncan in the leg, knocking him over

Ezekiel jumps off the bed and lands on top of Duncan and pins him with his elbow

Confessional:

Ezekiel: My dad taught me how to wrestle. Good self defense for when someone was trying to rob us.

Confessional:

Duncan: The second I eliminate my targets, you're going down Ezekiel! Though, I have to say, you're stronger than you look.

Geoff and Cody finally break them up

Geoff: Okay, you guys need to stop this fighting!

Ezekiel: No way, eh! I'm not gonna back down to Duncan!

Duncan: Same here!

**Girls**

Courtney jumps awake when she hears a door being kicked down and runs outside

Courtney: Ugh…Duncan and Ezekiel are fighting again.

Gwen: What else is new?

Leshawna: If they don't stop it, they're gonna destroy each other.

Izzy: If they do destroy each other, me and Leshawna won't have to worry.

Eva: Worry about what?

Confessional:

Courtney: I think Eva's the only one who doesn't realize there's two alliances on the island and Duncan's trying to take out everyone who voted him off. She's pretty clueless at the moment.

Izzy's about to say something when Leshawna elbows her

Izzy: We won't have to worry about our friends getting eliminated.

Eva just looks clueless

Leshawna: Oh, you know Izzy. Always with the crazy talk.

Gwen: Hey, where's Lindsay?

Everyone looks around and the door to the showers bursts open and Lindsay walks out of the steaming room wearing her yellow towels

Lindsay: Ah…nothing like a half hour long shower.

Lindsay gets dressed and Chris blows an air horn

Chris: Campers! Follow me to the stage for your challenge!

Everyone goes back to the stage in front of the woods

Chris: Alrighty then. Campers, you each have half an hour to find a talent. The camper with the highest score given to you by Chef wins invincibility. The second highest score wins the blue medal. And, begin!

Duncan starts working on his carving

Geoff and Leshawna practice dance moves

Lindsay applies makeup

Gwen is writing a poem

Cody is just sitting on a bench

Eva is setting up a barbell

Courtney is practicing her kung fu

Ezekiel is making a bow and arrow and glaring at Duncan

Izzy completely disappears

30 minutes later…

Chris: Alright. The first camper up is Courtney.

Courtney: My talent is kicking butt.

Courtney drags a tree stump dummy up with her shaped like Sadie

Courtney judo chops it on the neck and the whole thing snaps in half

Chef holds up a number 7

Chris: Alright. The next camper up is Ezekiel.

Ezekiel comes running onto the stage

Ezekiel points to a tree 20 feet away

Ezekiel: See that tree? I pinned a bulls eye onto it. now watch this.

Chef and Chris turn around and Ezekiel aims and shoots, getting an exact bulls eye.

Chef turns around and holds up a 10

Ezekiel: Oh-ho-ho, yes!

Ezekiel jumps off stage

Duncan comes up with a block of wood

Duncan: I'm gonna be carving this block of wood. Don't worry, I was able to make five of them during practice.

Duncan quickly carves the block of wood into a miniature Chef Hatchet holding the check above his hands

Chef holds up a 10

Ezekiel glares at Duncan as he walks off stage

Chris: The next one up is Lindsay.

Lindsay walks up with a dummy head and in a huge cloud of powder it comes out as a face that looks like Chef's

Chef holds up a 6

Eva drags up her barbell

Eva: Okay. I'm gonna lift this 300 pound barbell, about the same weight as Owen.

Eva lifts it but slips and it tips over and smashed through the floor

Chef holds up a 2

Geoff and Leshawna walk up onto the stage

Geoff: We thought we'd dance together.

Chris: Fine, but you guys won't both win a blue medal if you get second best score.

Geoff and Leshawna break into a huge dance and end with a bang when Geoff falls off the stage

Chef holds up an 8

Cody goes up

Cody: I couldn't think of anything, so just give me a 0.

Chef holds up a negative 5

Confessional:

Cody: So I couldn't think of anything. Big deal!

Chris: Seriously Cody? You couldn't think of anything?

Cody: Well I don't have a talent!

Chris: Whatever! Izzy! you're up!

No one comes

Chef: Guess I'll have to give her a-

Izzy jumps onto Chef's back from behind and makes him jump five feet into the air

They land on the table and Chef holds up a 9

Izzy: Yes! Izzy rules!

Izzy jumps on top of the stage and then into the trees

Confessional:

Duncan: There is something seriously wrong with that chick.

Chris: And, finally, we have Gwen.

Gwen walks up holding a piece of paper

Gwen: I wrote a haiku.

Chef: Boring!

Gwen: Oh shut up! Here it is. I hate this island, the challenges are stupid, I want to leave now.

Chef holds up a 3

Chris: Okay! The winners of invincibility, both having 10 points, are Ezekiel and Duncan!

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Ugh…if only I could give my invincibility to Leshawna.

Chris: And, the coveted Blue medal goes to Izzy!

Izzy jumps over Chris and snatches it out of his hand

Izzy: Yes!

Izzy flees for the cabins

Leshawna gets a death glare from Duncan

Confessional:

Leshawna: Man…I'm going home…dang it, why didn't I vote for Noah when I had the chance?

Cody and his alliance are standing outside the cabin

Geoff: So, who is it tonight?

Duncan: Since Izzy got the blue medal, Leshawna goes.

Lindsay: Why do you want to vote out Lefonda?

Gwen: It's Leshawna, Lindsay.

Duncan: Because she voted me off!

Lindsay: Then why are you here, Doug?

Duncan: Because Chris brought me back.

Lindsay just looks confused

Duncan: Whatever, I'm gonna go spy on the others.

Duncan takes off

Izzy and Leshawna are behind the bathroom, not knowing Duncan is around the corner listening to them

Leshawna: Oh, what am I gonna do? I'm gonna get eliminated tonight, and chances are you're gonna get eliminated tomorrow.

Izzy: Well, I got the blue medal, and am allowed to give it to anyone I choose.

Leshawna: Are you willing to give it away?

Izzy: Sure! You got the blue medal now, Leshawna.

Duncan snickers lowly and takes off

Duncan runs back to the alliance

Duncan: Guys, change of plans. Izzy just handed over the blue medal to Leshawna, so vote for Izzy. We'll get Leshawna next week.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I don't care if Duncan got invincibility with me, I'm not voting for Izzy!

Confessional:

Duncan: After I eliminate Leshawna and Izzy, I'm voting out Ezekiel. He's gone far enough in the competition.

Courtney, Leshawna and Izzy go up to Eva who is stuck fixing the stage

Confessional:

Courtney: I'm not really still in an alliance with Leshawna and Izzy. I'm voting with Duncan, not with my alliance. But, that doesn't mean I can't help them.

Izzy: Eva, can we ask you something?

Eva: If it involves how much I sucked, go away now or get punched in the face.

Courtney: It's not that. Cody formed an alliance a while back and now they have Duncan. He's picking off everyone who voted him off one by one.

Eva: And I should care why? I didn't vote off Duncan. I voted for Noah.

Leshawna: Look girl, could you just grow a heart and help a sista out?

Eva: No.

Leshawna charges at Eva and Izzy and Courtney hold her back

Everyone hears a gong

Chris: Alright Campers! It's time for the campfire!

Ezekiel catches Izzy, Leshawna, Eva and Lindsay on the way to the campfire

Ezekiel: Guys, vote off Courtney. It'll seriously piss Duncan off.

Leshawna: Alright.

Izzy: Yeah! Duncan can't get away with voting us off!

Eva: Whatever.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers, tonight's talent show brought out the best, and in Cody's case, the worst, but tonight one on you will be leaving Total Drama Island, your dream of obtaining the million crushed. The first three marshmallows go to Ezekiel, Duncan and Leshawna.

They catch theirs

Chris: The next marshmallows go to Lindsay, Eva, Geoff, Cody and Gwen.

They catch theirs

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…

Izzy and Courtney exchange glances

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to whoever wins the tie breaker challenge.

Courtney: Say what?

Chris: Yes, Courtney, I said tie breaker, which means each of you got five votes. You must dive off the cliff into the water below and find a gold medal. Oh, and you have no light, so all of this is based on luck.

Everyone goes to the cliff on the beach while Izzy and Courtney are up on top

Chris: Go!

Izzy jump kicks Courtney away from the edge of the cliff and then jumps off

Izzy lands in the water and comes back up with an eel

Chris: Oh yeah…we added some eels to the water too.

Izzy throws the eel up and Courtney lands on top of it

Izzy dives back under and when the eel zapped Courtney, there was enough light to see a medal under them

Izzy swims underneath Courtney and snatches the medal and comes back up

Izzy: I got it!

Chris: And the winner of the tie breaker is Izzy!

Courtney comes back out of the water and sees Chris handing a marshmallow to Izzy

Duncan: What the heck?

Courtney: How the hell did we have equal votes?

Duncan glares at Ezekiel

Confessional:

Duncan: I know Ezekiel was behind the equal votes, and someone else in the alliance. People are gonna pay. Now I'm gonna win this competition. After I eliminate everyone who voted me and Courtney off, though.

Courtney goes to the boat of Losers and it takes off

Chris: Well, well, well, Duncan's plan of revenge has been delayed by Courtney being booted! What will happen next time? What will become of Izzy and Leshawna? Will Ezekiel finally eliminate Duncan? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Courtney: I vote for Izzy.

Ezekiel: I figure the best way to get revenge on Duncan is to take out his girlfriend, so I vote for Courtney.

Duncan: So long Izzy, ya psycho.

Lindsay: I vote for Courtney.

Eva: I vote for Courtney.

Geoff: I'm sorry Izzy, wish you could've stayed longer.

Leshawna: So long, Courtney.

Cody: I vote for Izzy. Nothing personal.

Izzy: I vote for Courtney.

Gwen: I vote for Izzy.


	18. A Night in the Woods

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 18: A Night in the Woods

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We brought out the best and the worst in our campers! Ezekiel and Duncan won invincibility, and Izzy won the coveted Blue medal. She then gave it to Leshawna, thinking Duncan and his alliance would still vote for Leshawna, making their votes useless. But Duncan was eavesdropping on their conversation, so they turned the votes onto Izzy. But our homeschool prairie boy Ezekiel wouldn't let Duncan get away with it. He convinced Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy and Eva to vote Courtney off with him. In the end, there was an equal amount of votes between Izzy and Courtney, courtesy of Ezekiel. Izzy inevitably won the tie breaker challenge, making Courtney the 15th camper booted off the island. Now, with newfound hatred for Ezekiel, Duncan vowed to get revenge on everyone who voted him and Courtney off. What will happen tonight? Will Duncan be eliminated? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

Ezekiel, Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy and Eva are behind the bathroom

Ezekiel: Okay guys. Now that we've eliminated Courtney, there are nine of us left on the island. I figure if we can stop Duncan from winning invincibility, we can get five votes against him and eliminate him.

Eva: So, how do we do that?

Izzy: Could we tie him up during the challenge?

Ezekiel: Yes, perfect! All we gotta do is sabotage him during his challenge, and one of us will win invincibility.

Lindsay: Great plan, Eric!

Ezekiel: My name's Ezekiel, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Oh yeah.

Ezekiel: Okay, me and Lindsay have to meet up with the other alliance.

They take off and meet the others behind the cabin

Duncan picks Ezekiel up by his hoodie

Duncan: You bastard! You booted my girlfriend! Who helped you?

Ezekiel kicks Duncan in the nuts making him drop him

Duncan: Oh you're gonna get it, homeschool!

Ezekiel kicks Duncan again making him pass out

Geoff: Nice.

Ezekiel: Guys, we need to boot off Duncan. Now he's gunning for me!

Cody: Uh, hasn't he been gunning for you since he got back?

Ezekiel: Well, we just can't let him vote off everyone who booted him and Courtney.

Geoff: You know Cody, he has a point.

Gwen: So what do we do to make sure he doesn't win invincibility?

Ezekiel: Tie him up during the challenge.

Chef kicks down the mess hall door

Chef: Breakfast is ready, maggots!

Everyone goes to the mess hall and is served quick dry slop

Ezekiel: Ugh…I thought we already had to go through with this before.

Chef: Well, you're gonna go through it again, maggot!

Ezekiel put his spoon in and can't pull it out

Eva punches the slop and it shatters

Confessional:

Eva: I've punched a fossil at a museum and it didn't hurt. This slop, on the other hand, nearly broke my hand.

Duncan tries to take a bite and it nearly breaks his tooth

Geoff throws the slop at the wall and it breaks a hole in the wall

Geoff: Seriously, what the heck is this crud made of?

Chris walks in

Chris: Campers, today you will be sent into the woods. Your challenge is to spend the night in the woods and come back out alive. The first one back here tomorrow wins invincibility.

Everyone finishes their "breakfast" by dropping it in the trash can

Everyone walks outside

Chris: Alright. Each of you must go into the woods past the white line on the ground and then find a good place to sleep. First one back here tomorrow wins invincibility. GO!

Everyone takes off into the woods

**Geoff**

Geoff runs past the line and finds the fort the built during the territory war challenge

Geoff: Sweet! It's still standing!

Geoff climbs up the tree and onto the platforms

**Leshawna & Izzy**

Leshawna and Izzy pass the line

Leshawna: Where should we set up camp?

Izzy: Right here!

Izzy sits right next to the line

Leshawna: Alright. Better than being deep in the forest.

**Duncan**

Duncan passes the line

Duncan: Alright, where should I set up camp?

Duncan gets hit in the back of the head with a block of wood

Ezekiel ties him up to a tree

Ezekiel: Alright, Duncan's taken care of. I'll just stay here.

**Lindsay**

Lindsay puts sticks up against a tree and some leaves over it

Lindsay: Shelter's ready!

Lindsay sniffs herself

Lindsay: Ugh, I need a shower.

Lindsay strips down and jumps into the river

**Cody**

Cody passes the line and runs past the river not even seeing Lindsay

Cody climbs up a tree and falls asleep

**Gwen**

Gwen runs past the line and through the woods to the tree fort

Gwen: Geoff! You got room for one more?

Geoff gives a thumbs up from the top platform and Gwen climbs up

**Eva**

Eva kicks a tree down and breaks off a few limbs

She sets them up against another tree

She puts leaves over it and crawls in

**Ezekiel & Duncan**

Ezekiel brings fish back to his camp

Duncan: Untie me right now, homeschool!

Ezekiel: You're lucky I even brought back two fish, eh.

Ezekiel cooks them and holds one up to Duncan's face

Duncan eats it and Ezekiel kicks him in the nuts once again

Ezekiel eats his fish and falls asleep

**Geoff & Gwen**

Geoff sets down two piles of leaves

Geoff: This will bed the beds.

Gwen: Thanks. I'll get the food.

Gwen leaves and comes back with Geoff's hat full of berries

Gwen: I tried to get fish, but the stick I was using wasn't sharp enough and snapped.

Geoff: It's alright.

**Izzy & Leshawna**

Izzy brings back several fish for her and Leshawna

Leshawna: Dang, girl! How do you keep catching so many fish?

Izzy: The same way I got a nine in the last challenge. I'm very sneaky.

Izzy builds a fire and cooks the fish

They both eat them

**Lindsay**

Lindsay finds berries in the woods and goes back to her campsite

Lindsay: Mmm…berries.

Lindsay eats half of them, yawns and falls asleep

**Eva**

Eva drags a dead skinned bear back to her camp and sliced an arm off

Eva cooks it over the fire and takes a bite

Eva: …not bad.

**Cody**

Cody is trying desperately to get a fish in the river

Cody: Ugh! Why can't I catch a stinking fish?

Cody lunges at one and comes up with a blue medal

Cody: Good enough for me. I'm gonna go find some berries.

Cody eventually stumbles upon some berries and eats them

Cody then returns to his camp and falls asleep

The next day…

Ezekiel is looking at his watch waiting for it to hit 12:00 am

Ezekiel: Once this ting hits 12, I'm outa here.

It hits 12 and Ezekiel takes off for camp

**Geoff & Gwen**

Geoff wakes up first

Geoff: Gwen, wake up. We need to head out.

Gwen rolls over

Gwen: Five more minutes…

Geoff lifts Geoff up and piggybacks her towards camp

**Izzy & Leshawna**

Leshawna wakes up and Izzy is gone

Leshawna: Izzy? Girl? Where'd you go?

Izzy falls out of a tree

Leshawna jumps and hits the branch

Izzy: Right here. Come on, let's go!

**Ezekiel**

Ezekiel runs into camp

Chris walks out of the cabin still wearing pajamas

Chris: Ezekiel. Dude. You get up way to early.

Ezekiel: So? I just don't want Duncan to get invincibility.

Chris: Okay then. You win invincibility.

Ezekiel: Yes!

Ezekiel drops to the ground and falls asleep

**Lindsay **

Lindsay wakes up to something crawling on her

She opens her eyes and there is a squirrel sniggled between her boobs

Lindsay jumps up, making the squirrel run away

Lindsay starts running in the opposite direction of camp

**Eva**

Eva wakes up

Eva: Ugh…still night time. Ugh…

Eva gets up and starts running back to camp

**Cody**

Cody wakes up as Lindsay runs past him

Cody: Lindsay! Camp is that way!

Lindsay turns around and starts running towards camp

Lindsay: Thanks Carl!

Cody sighs and runs after her

**Duncan**

Duncan: Ugh! Damn! Ezekiel knows how to tie a knot!

Duncan pulls a pocket knife out of his pocket and slices through some of the rope

Duncan then flexes his muscles and rips through the rest of it

Duncan: Prairie boy's gonna pay.

As Eva passes him she throws a rock at him which knocks him over

Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Cody and Lindsay arrive at camp

Chris: Campers! You're too late. Ezekiel already won invincibility.

Everyone looks over at the sleeping prairie boy on the ground

Geoff: Sweet! That means Duncan didn't win invincibility!

Eva arrives at camp followed by Duncan

Chris: Ah, Duncan. you wanted invincibility, but because of Ezekiel, you were last here and Ezekiel won invincibility.

Duncan: Ah, nuts.

Chris: Alright campers. You have 2 hours to decide who's going home since Ezekiel decided to get here early.

Cody and his alliance, minus Duncan, are outside the cabin

Ezekiel: (yawn) Since I won invincibility, we need to vote off Duncan.

Cody: Alright. As long as Duncan doesn't find out I found the blue medal, we're okay.

Duncan runs into the group towards Cody

Ezekiel: Oh no you don't!

Ezekiel jump kicks Duncan into the cabin

Duncan: Oh, now you're gonna get it!

Duncan slugs Ezekiel in the face

Ezekiel roundhouses Duncan back into the cabin

Duncan charges at Ezekiel

Ezekiel ducks and lifts Duncan and launches him over the group and into the grass

Duncan gets back up but Gwen knocks him out with a piece of wood

Ezekiel: You guys don't know how long I've wanted to fight him.

Geoff: That was awesome, dude.

Chris: Campers. It's time for the voting.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers. I have but 8 marshmallows sitting on this plate. One of you will not be staying here. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island forever. The first two marshmallows goes to Ezekiel and Cody.

They catch theirs

Chris: Lindsay, Eva, Geoff, Gwen and Leshawna.

They catch theirs

Duncan glares at Ezekiel while Izzy is still smiling

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…

They both exchange glances

Chris: …Izzy.

Chris throws it at Izzy and she shoots her tongue out and catches it

Duncan: Ah, nuts.

Chris: Duncan, it's time for you to go.

Duncan starts heading for the Dock of Shame

Ezekiel: So long, ya jerk!

Duncan glares at him

Duncan gets on the boat and it leaves

Chris: Ezekiel finally reached his goal of eliminating Duncan! I was hoping Duncan would stay a little longer, but no dice. What will happen next time? Who will get eliminated? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Ezekiel: I've been wanting to say this every since Harold was eliminated. I vote for Duncan.

Geoff: So long, Duncan.

Gwen: Asta Lavista, Duncan.

Izzy: You eliminated my friends, and now you're gonna pay Duncan!

Leshawna: Goodbye, Duncan.

Cody: Our very own juvenile delinquent is leaving tonight! I vote for Duncan!

Lindsay: I vote for David because he's a real jerk.

Eva: Duncan.

Duncan: Man…I know I'm going home tonight…but the second I see Ezekiel at Playa De Losers, I'm gonna put him in intensive care. Anyways, since Ezekiel and Cody got invincibility, I vote for Izzy.


	19. Total Drama Tournament

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 19: Total Drama Tournament

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! Our campers were forced to spend a night in the woods and then get back here. Ezekiel hatches a scheme to sabotage Duncan by tying him up to a tree. Ezekiel inevitably got to camp first, depriving me of my beauty sleep. Duncan was the last to get back to camp, and was booted off the island by an 8 to 1 vote. What will happen this time? Will Ezekiel get eliminated? Will I bring Duncan back once more, just to mess with the campers? Nah, just kidding. Either way, you gotta see tonight's episode of Total Drama Island!

The guys are in their cabin wide awake

Ezekiel: Yes! We finally eliminated Duncan!

Geoff: I don't see what you're so happy about, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Beg pardon, eh?

Geoff: Now the chicks out number us five to three. We're out numbered.

Cody: Maybe we should recruit another member for the alliance. But who…?

Geoff: I got it.

Geoff pulls out the promo picture from last year and pins it to the wall

Geoff: Okay. Each of us will throw the dart until we hit one of the current girls on the island, other than Gwen and Lindsay.

Geoff throws the dart but it goes through a hole in the wall

Geoff: Ugh…

Geoff goes outside and returns with the dart

Cody throws it and it lands right smack dab in Izzy's eye

Cody: Okay then. I'll go talk to Izzy.

Cody heads over to the girls cabin and Izzy kicks the door down

Izzy: Stand back! For I am about to unleash screaming hell upon you!

Izzy jumps but Eva grabs her leg and drops her to the ground

Eva: What did I say about unleashing screaming hell upon people?

Izzy: (groans) No unleashing screaming hell upon people without your permission.

Eva leaves and Izzy gets up and dusts herself off

Izzy: So, what did you want, Cody?

Cody: I want you to join my alliance.

Izzy scratches her chin

Izzy: It would give me a better chance of staying…

Cody: We got free cookies.

Izzy: Hmm…tempting, tempting…put some star wars into it.

Cody leaves and comes back a minute later in a Darth Vader cloak

Cody: Come to the Dark Side Izzy…

Cody pulls a plate with muffins on it out from his cloak

Cody: …we have muffins.

Izzy takes a muffin and takes a bite

Izzy: Hmm…not bad. Alright, I'll join. Where'd you get the muffins, though?

FLASHBACK

Cody: Ugh…ooh, muffins!

Cody steals a platter of muffins from Chef's kitchen and makes a run for it

PRESENT

Cody: Let's just say Chef's gonna be ticked.

Leshawna, Eva, Gwen and Lindsay are inside the girls cabin

Eva: I just want to say, we should eliminate the guys. Mainly Cody.

Leshawna: And why should we do that?

Eva: Think about it. We outnumber the guys five to three. If we start picking them off, they can't do a thing.

Lindsay: Good point, Ella!

Eva: It's EVA, Lindsiot.

Gwen: But you do have a point Eva.

Confessional:

Gwen: Eva's got to go. Last night she actually disciplined Izzy. Izzy! No one should ever have that much power to discipline the psychotic likes of Izzy. She's just too…psychotic. If she could do that to Izzy, who knows what else she could do. I'm just trying to trick her into thinking I'm on her side so I can vote her out.

Leshawna: Be that as it may, why Cody?

Eva: I just don't have a good feeling about him.

Lindsay: I think we should vote off Heather.

Leshawna: Lindsay, I really hate to break it to you, but Heather was the third one voted off. She hasn't been here for a while.

Lindsay: Oh yeah.

Gwen: So we vote off Cody next.

Lindsay: But Gwen, we're in an-

Gwen elbows her, making her shut up

Lindsay: Uh, never mind.

Chef hits a gong and everyone walks outside

Chef: Chris is gone today so that means I'm in charge of your challenge. We were gonna have a nice, kick back, easy challenge, but I want to see some fighting!

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I was kind of hoping to fight Duncan during a challenge, but since he was voted off last time, I guess I won't get the chance to, eh. But when I get to Playa De Losers, 'cause I know I'm not gonna win this, I'm gonna put Duncan in intensive care for what he did to Harold and DJ.

Chef: Alright! Each of you pick a number from the box. Your number will represent where you are in our tournament board.

An intern pulls up a tournament board along with a box full of numbers

Izzy pulls out a 6

Chef: Izzy is in Round 3.

Izzy writes her name under the third block on the bottom

Leshawna pulls out a 1

Chef: Leshawna is in Round 1.

Leshawna writes her name under the first block on the bottom

Ezekiel pulls out a 4

Chef: Ezekiel is in Round 2.

Ezekiel writes his name under the second block on the bottom

Gwen pulls out an 8

Chef: Gwen is in Round 4.

Gwen writes her name under the fourth block on the bottom

Lindsay pulls out a 5

Chef: We got Lindsay in Round 3, facing Izzy.

Lindsay gulps as she writes her name next to Izzy's

Eva pulls out a 2

Chef: We got Eva in Round 1, facing Leshawna.

Eva grins evilly at Leshawna as she writes her name down next to Leshawna's

Confessional:

Leshawna: I'm gonna wipe the floor with that piece of muscle! I've been wanting to put the hurt down on her since day 1!

Geoff pulls out a 7

Chef: We got Geoff in Round 4, facing Gwen.

Geoff writes his name down next to Gwen's

Confessional:

Geoff: I don't wanna fight Gwen! But I can't just let her beat me, otherwise I could get eliminated. I don't know what to do…

Chef smacks Cody's hand away

Cody: Ow! Hey, what's your deal? I was trying to pull a number!

Chef: The only spot left is the one next to Ezekiel! So write your name down already so we can get this Tournament up and going!

Cody writes his name next to Ezekiel's

Chef wheels a ring into the center of camp

Chef: First up, Leshawna and Eva!

Leshawna and Eva step into the ring

Eva cracks her knuckles

Eva: I've been waiting to do this for a long time.

Leshawna: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Chef hits the gong

Eva rips off a rope and swings it towards Leshawna and it wraps around her

Eva pulls the rope in and sucker punches Leshawna in the face, making her fall over

Eva gets onto the support pillar and jumps off

Leshawna kicks Eva in the gut, sending her into the rope and back at Leshawna

Leshawna returns the sucker punch and hits Eva in the face when she bounces back

Eva: Ngh…

Chef: Leshawna wins! Medic!

Two interns take Eva away on a stretcher

Chef: Round 2! Cody and Ezekiel!

Cody and Ezekiel climb into the ring

Cody nervously holds his fists up

Chef: Begin!

Ezekiel tackles Cody and Chef counts to three

Chef: Ezekiel wins!

Cody gets up an dusts himself off

Cody: Thanks for not hurting me.

Chef: Round 3! Lindsay and Izzy!

They climb into the ring

Chef: Begin!

Izzy leaps off the rope and punches Lindsay as she lands on the other rope

Lindsay sits back up

Izzy flings off the other rope, grabs Lindsay by the hair, flips over and flings her out of the ring

Chef: Izzy wins! Medic!

Lindsay is carried away by two interns on a stretcher

Chef: Round 4! Geoff and Gwen!

Geoff and Gwen climb into the ring

Geoff: Look, I don't want to hurt you-

Gwen tackles him, lifts him up and chucks him out of the ring

Chef: Gwen wins!

Geoff rubs his head

Geoff: Okay…that caught me by surprise…

Chef: Alright then. Semi finals! Leshawna and Ezekiel!

Leshawna and Ezekiel climb into the ring

Chef: Begin!

Leshawna is still a little woozy from the sucker punch, letting Ezekiel duck down and sweep her feet with his leg, making her fall over on her back

Ezekiel jumps on her to tackle with his elbow but Leshawna kicks him in the stomach

Leshawna lifts Ezekiel and throws him out of the ring

Ezekiel grabs the rope, stretching it out

Ezekiel flings back and jump kicks Leshawna in the gut, sending her flying out of the ring and through the cabin wall

Chef: Ezekiel wins! Medic!

Leshawna is carried away in a stretcher

Chef: Semi Finals Round 2! Izzy and Gwen!

Izzy and Gwen climb into the ring

Chef: Begin!

Gwen jumps off the support pillar and tackles Izzy

Izzy throws her off into the ropes and it flings her back

Gwen punches Izzy in the face and Izzy nearly flies out of the ring

Izzy grabs the rope, stretches it out and flings back at Gwen

Gwen ducks down and Izzy flies right over here and out of the ring

Chef: The winner is Gwen! And now to the final round; Ezekiel VS. Gwen!

Ezekiel and Gwen climb into the ring

Chef: Oh, yeah I forgot to mention this earlier. The runner-up wins the blue medal.

Ezekiel and Gwen looks at each other and each realize it

Ezekiel pins Gwen down in a flash and Chef counts to three

Chef: The winner is Ezekiel! Ezekiel gets invincibility, and Gwen gets the blue medal.

Chef chucks the blue medal at Gwen

Chef: Alright, ya'll got an hour till we give someone them boot.

Gwen, Geoff, Ezekiel, Cody, Lindsay and Izzy are behind the cabin

Izzy: So who should we vote off?

Cody: The only ones not in the alliance are Eva and Leshawna, so one of them has to go.

Gwen: If you ask me, I'm getting tired of Eva's attitude. She doesn't deserve to stay here any more than Heather did.

Geoff: Well, why not Leshawna?

Ezekiel: Because she finally showed Eva she's not the toughest chick on this island, eh.

Lindsay: Good point. Let's just vote off Eva and put an end to her evilness.

Cody: I'm not sure evilness is a word.

Lindsay: Whatever!

Eva and Leshawna are behind the other cabin

Eva: …where is everyone else?

Leshawna: Beats me.

Eva: Well, anyways, whoever's going home tonight, its either you, me or Izzy.

Leshawna: What makes you think that?

Eva: I've been thinking. How other possible way is there that Harold and DJ were eliminated with so many votes?

Leshawna: They must have been in an alliance!

Eva: No duh. And, unless Izzy is having the crap of her life right now, she's probably joined with them to take us down.

Leshawna: Oh, I'm gonna destroy her!

Chef hits the gong again

Chef: Maggots! It's time to eliminate one of you!

**Campfire**

Chef: Alright maggots. Do not receive a marshmallow, you're gone. You know the drill. Since Ezekiel won invincibility and Gwen won the blue medal, both of them get the first marshmallows.

Chef throws it at them and they catch it

Chef: The next safe ones are Leshawna, Lindsay, Cody and Geoff.

They catch it

Chef: The last maggot to get a marshmallow is…

Eva stares angrily at Izzy who is grinning

Chef: …Izzy.

Eva: WHAT? I can't be eliminated! Izzy was supposed to go home!

Izzy: Sorry, but Duncan was voted off last episode. I'm not going anywhere.

Eva swipes the marshmallow from Izzy's hands

Eva: Chris is always saying how the camper that does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated. I have a marshmallow now, and Izzy doesn't.

Chef: Sorry, don't work that way. You're gone, Eva.

Chef grabs Eva and carries her to the boat and takes off

Confessional:

Izzy: At least we finally eliminated her.

Chef is playing solitaire at the table in the table in the mess hall and looks up and sees the cameraman

Chef: What are you still doing here?

Cameraman: You still need to sign off the show.

Chef: Oh yeah. Looks like Eva's finally been eliminated. What will happen next time? Will Cody's alliance eliminate Leshawna? Find out next time on Total Drama Island! Hey! Turn off the camera!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Leshawna: I vote for Izzy. She betrayed me!

Eva: If Izzy doesn't go home tonight, I'm gonna pound her face in. I vote for Izzy.

Cody: I vote for Eva. she scares the crap out of me.

Ezekiel: Eva.

Lindsay: I vote for Eva.

Izzy: Eva.

Geoff: Sorry Eva.

Gwen: I'm pretty sure me and everyone else here has had enough of you attitude, Eva. Bye.


	20. Over the River and Through the Maze

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 20: Over the River and Through the Maze

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! I was off enjoying a personal day while Chef had to deal with the campers. They fought it out and, in the end, Eva was eliminated! Eva! We had this challenge made specifically for her, and she still lost! Jeez. Well, it looks like Cody's alliance is gonna be the only campers left on the island. There next target is, most likely, Leshawna! Too bad! What will happen tonight? Find out on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

The guys are all awake

Ezekiel: I never thought I'd make it this far in the competition, eh.

Cody: If anything, you've proven that you're a major underdog Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Huh?

Geoff: It means people don't really expect you to win. I mean, last season you were booted off first.

Ezekiel: Hey, we got freedom of speech, eh!

Geoff: Doesn't mean you won't get eliminated for it.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: Look. Girls from the Killer Bass, heck, all the girls of the world, I'm sorry. It was the first day, and I was nervous. I'd never been around people before. I've learned since then though, eh. I'm sorry for what I said about girls.

Cody: So who should we eliminate after we take down Leshawna?

Ezekiel: I say we should take out Gwen, eh.

Cody: What? Why?

Geoff: Cody, she's with Trent.

Ezekiel: Plus, it's just not that fair if she got to the final 2 again.

Cody sighs

Cody: Alright.

The girls are in their cabin still sleeping

Leshawna wakes up with a yawn

Leshawna: No sweat? No dumbbells? No grunting? No Izzy being punched in the face? I'm not dreaming!

Leshawna jumps out of bed

Izzy: She didn't always punch me in the face.

Lindsay: The only time she didn't was when we spent the night in the woods.

Izzy: Good point. Wait a minute…

Confessional:

Izzy: Did Lindsay actually just prove a point? When did she get smart?

Gwen: So, who should we eliminate?

Leshawna: Eva kept talking about eliminating Cody since he was behind the alliance. I don't think it should be too hard to eliminate him. We'll have 4 votes to 3.

Gwen: Uh…yeah.

Lindsay: But Gwen, aren't we-

Gwen covers her mouth

Gwen: Going to win invincibility? Definitely!

Izzy: Uh, I think what Lindsay was going to say was-

Gwen kicks her and makes her shut up

Leshawna: What are you hiding?

Gwen: Bad breath?

Leshawna glares at them

Confessional:

Leshawna: Something's going on here, and I'm gonna find out what.

Everyone goes to the mess hall and eats breakfast

Chris walks in as they eat

Chris: Campers! Inspired by the good old fashioned maze game, today's challenge is to survive a maze!

Ezekiel: Easy as pie, eh.

Chris: Not so! The maze consists of the entire forest on the island! We've put up wooden walls and ceilings so it will be even harder to make it through! You will start on the other end of the maze, on the other side of the woods, on the other side of the island. Somewhere in the woods lies the coveted Blue Medal. If you can find the blue medal, you're safe from elimination. The first one back here wins. You have until Midnight to get back here. Oh, and one more thing, the last camper to return is eliminated unless they have gained the blue medal.

Everyone heads over to the entrance of the maze

Chris: And…GO!

Everyone bolts into the entrance

Cody, Ezekiel and Geoff are grouped together

Ezekiel: Aw, man! A 3 way split! Let's split up, eh.

Cody: Good idea.

They split up and Cody immediately hits a dead end

Cody: Ugh…really?

Geoff trips over an object

Geoff: Okay, what the heck was that?

Geoff looks behind him and sees the blue medal

Geoff: Aw sweet!

Geoff snatches it up and continues running

Ezekiel jump kicks through several dead ends and eventually ends up back at the entrance

Ezekiel: Aw nuts!

Lindsay is lost in the maze

Lindsay: Oh no. I'm completely lost!

Lindsay starts panicking and starts running through the maze and eventually smacks into Izzy

Izzy: Hey there Lindsay!

Leshawna helps Lindsay up

Lindsay: Thanks Lefonda!

Leshawna just shakes her head

Izzy: Alright girls, this way!

Izzy starts running off and Leshawna and Lindsay follow

Leshawna: How exactly do you know this is the right way?

Izzy: I licked my finger and held it up to see the air flow!

Leshawna: Are you sure there aren't multiple exits in this maze?

Izzy falls silent for a second

Izzy: Yes! Every maze only has 2 exits.

Lindsay: But couldn't Chad have messed with us?

Izzy: Just follow me!

Gwen is running through the maze finding several dead ends

Gwen: Oh, come on!

Gwen is kicked down when the wall is broken open by Ezekiel

Ezekiel: Oh my god! I'm sorry, eh!

Ezekiel throws the wood off and helps Gwen up

Ezekiel: I'm really sorry, eh! I'm just trying to get through faster, eh.

Gwen: It's alright Ezekiel, really. How about we team up to get through?

Ezekiel: Good idea, eh.

Gwen: I'm pretty sure you were kicking in walls heading back towards the entrance.

Ezekiel: Ugh…

Ezekiel turns around and they keep running as Ezekiel continuously jump kicks through the walls

Geoff and Cody slam into each other once again

Cody: Uh, okay…maybe splitting up wasn't the best thing to do…

Geoff: I got the blue medal. Come on, let's go!

Geoff and Cody start running through the broken walls

Lindsay, Izzy and Leshawna are running through the maze

Izzy: I can see the light!

Confessional:

Leshawna: I know I really shouldn't have done this, but I was desperate! I've got the feeling that the rest of the island is in an alliance, so I need to win invincibility by any means possible.

Leshawna grabs Izzy and tosses her at Lindsay, knocking both of them to the ground

Leshawna runs through the exit

Leshawna: Yes! I win! Invincibility is…

Leshawna looks around

Leshawna: Oh come on! Did we just seriously run in a gigantic circle?

Leshawna runs back inside but Izzy and Lindsay are gone

Izzy: I purposely led Leshawna back to the entrance. Now let's go win this challenge!

Izzy and Lindsay take the exact route to the exit

Chris: Izzy! You've won invincibility! Lindsay, nice for placing in second.

Confessional:

Izzy: I'm a very gifted maze-getter-througher…or something. Either way, no maze has ever been able to withhold ME!

Geoff and Cody run through the exit

Geoff: Yes! We made it!

Cody: Please tell me we got here first?

Chris: Sorry guys, but Izzy got here first and won invincibility. But, you guys aren't last!

Cody: Yes!

Geoff: Sweet!

Ezekiel kicks through the wall right next to the entrance and he and Gwen walk out of the wreckage

Ezekiel: We made it, eh!

Chris: Ezekiel! Dang it! Do you know how long the inters worked on that maze, and for you to just jump kick through it like a madman?

Ezekiel: Well, sorry, eh. But you never said we couldn't break through the walls, eh.

Chris: The purpose of a maze is to find your way through, not make your way through! YOU'RE OUT!

Ezekiel: Huh?

Chris: That's right, you heard me. Ezekiel, you're disqualified. You're going home NOW!

Chris and Chef Hatchet start dragging him towards the Dock of Shame

Geoff: Chris, wait!

Chris: Nope, sorry!

Geoff: I'm giving the blue medal to Ezekiel!

Chris and Chef stop dead

Chris: Aw…nuts.

They drop Ezekiel

Ezekiel: Whoa, thanks for that, eh.

Chris: Ezekiel, next time you pull a stunt like that, I don't really care if you have the blue medal or someone gives it to you, you're out. You hear me?

Ezekiel gulps

Ezekiel: I hear you, loud and clear, eh.

Leshawna runs through the several holes Ezekiel made

Leshawna: Yes! I made it! I'm…

Leshawna realizes she's the last one back

Leshawna: Oh, come on! Seriously?

Chris: Sorry Leshawna. But the rules were if you're the last one here, you're eliminated. Sorry.

Chef picks up Leshawna and carries her to the dock over her shoulder

Leshawna: I'm gonna get you guys! Next season, you're toast! TOAST!

Chef throws Leshawna onto the boat and it takes off

Chris: Hmm…strange. Normally she's nicer. Anyways, looks like the only campers left on the island are Cody's alliance! What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!


	21. Do You Dig Me?

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 21: Do You Dig Me?

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We put the campers through a gigantic maze, but Ezekiel found a way around that by kicking the walls down. Does he even know how long it took the interns to build that thing? If it wasn't for Geoff giving Ezekiel his blue medal, Ezekiel would have been eliminated right there on the spot. Izzy won invincibility, and Leshawna was finally eliminated. It looks like making that alliance back in the game was a good move on Cody's part, because now, the only campers left on the island IS the alliance! Who would of guessed? This game just took a turn for the better for Cody's alliance. Who will be eliminated next? It's time to get down and dirty on tonight's exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

Ezekiel, Cody and Geoff are wide awake already, fully dressed and showered

Cody: This is awesome! The alliance made it all the way to the final six!

Ezekiel: You seem surprised, eh.

Geoff: What do you mean?

Ezekiel: Well, at the beginning we had a total of 5 guys, right?

Cody: Yeah.

Ezekiel: Well, with Tyler, we also had Lindsay. That's six votes against five. We practically took out our entire team, eh.

Geoff: You know, Ezekiel does make a good point.

Cody: And once we got Gwen with us, then Duncan, we were able to eliminate more. Now that we got Izzy, we had practically 6 votes to 1 when it came to Leshawna if we had a ceremony for it.

Ezekiel: Yeah, but now we got a real challenge, eh.

Geoff: Which is?

Ezekiel: Who do we eliminate next?

Geoff and Cody are silent

Ezekiel: Look, I know we promised Tyler we would bring Lindsay with us farther into the game, but we just have reached a time to where we need to vote her off, eh.

Cody: Yeah…Lindsay's just kind of tagging along with us right now anyways.

Geoff: I wonder at this point who's gonna win the competition.

Cody: I'd say one of us has a good chance at winning the competition.

Ezekiel: We should see if the challenge is set up yet, eh.

They walk outside and look over at the beach

Izzy, Gwen and Lindsay are awake, dressed and showered

Izzy: Well, looks like we made the right choice in joining the alliance.

Lindsay: The only reason I made it this far was because of Tyler. I miss Tyler…

Gwen: I don't think any of us could've gotten this far without the alliance.

Izzy: But, we're pretty much sitting ducks right now.

Gwen: What do you mean?

Izzy: Cody and the guys started the alliance, right?

Lindsay: Yeah.

Izzy: Well, they just tell us who to vote for, we don't really have much part on the voting ourselves. We're just following the boys.

Gwen: We need to split apart from them, then. Then we can start taking charge in this game.

Izzy: Right. Let's do it now.

The girls walk outside and see the boys looking at the beach, then they look over

Chris: Campers! As you can see, the producers and I are really running out of ideas for challenges. That's why we had so many paintball challenges. Anyways, we thought we'd put you guys through excruciatingly hard physical labor. Everyone to the beach!

Everyone goes down to the beach to see five outlined areas in the sand

Chris: Campers, today will be a digging competition. You can only use your hands. In each station, there is one less gold medal in it than the number of campers digging in it. If you do not receive a gold medal, then you must go and help Chef prepare a meal.

Chris does air quotes around the word meal

Chris: There is also a hidden blue medal in one of the stations. The camper who gets the gold medal in the final station wins invincibility.

Everyone gets into the first station

Chris: Campers ready? GO!

Everyone starts digging into the sand

Lindsay comes out of her hole holding a gold medal

Lindsay: Got one!

Geoff comes out from a pile of sand

Geoff: Got it!

Izzy comes out of the hole Lindsay made

Izzy: Yes! Got one!

Ezekiel pushes Gwen out of her hole when he sees the medal and grabs it

Gwen: Hey! What's the big idea?

Ezekiel: Sorry, but I can't get eliminated because of Chris. He's still got a grudge against me from the maze thing.

Cody comes out of his hole holding a blue and gold medal

Cody: Yes! Got them!

Chris: Gwen, sorry, but you're out.

Gwen: Ugh!

Chris: Alright, everyone but Gwen to the next station.

They go to the next outline in the sand

Chris: Go!

Izzy starts digging like a dog and soon comes back up

Izzy: Found one!

Cody starts digging and Lindsay throws him out of the hole and steals the medal

Lindsay: Got one!

Cody starts digging again and finds one

Cody: Sweet!

Ezekiel comes out of his small hole holding a medal

Ezekiel: Got one, eh!

Chris: Geoff, you're out. Now to the next area.

Everyone walks over to the next outline

Chris: This box is special. If you happen to dig up a purple medal, you're out. GO!

Izzy digs up a bag and pulls out what is inside

Izzy: Aw nuts! I found the purple medal!

Chris: Haha! Izzy's out!

Cody starts walking to the next box

Chris: And where do you think you're going?

Cody: Izzy got out.

Chris: So? There's still only two other medals in this box.

Lindsay and Ezekiel walk out of their holes holding the other two medals

Chris: And it looks like Cody's out.

Cody: Aw, man!

Ezekiel and Lindsay go to the next box

Chris: GO!

The both come out of their holes holding a medal

Ezekiel: What the heck is going on here?

Chris: Well, when we added the purple medal we had to have the next box have 2 medals. Alright, last box.

The go over

Chris: Alright! This box is a little different. It has 2 medals again, but once you find it, you must take it back to camp where Chef will give you the second part of the challenge. GO!

Ezekiel starts digging and hits his hand on a rock

Ezekiel: Ouch!

Lindsay starts digging and all the sand flies into Ezekiel's digging spot

Ezekiel: Hey, throw your sand somewhere else, eh!

Lindsay: Nope!

Lindsay finds a medal and takes off

Ezekiel: Ugh!

Ezekiel starts digging faster than a drill and comes up covered in sand with a medal

Ezekiel: Get back here, eh!

Ezekiel and Lindsay reach Chef

Chef: As Chris already told you, the producers run out of ideas for challenges, and I got the next part of your challenge. I will tell you each a riddle. Once you answer it, take a shovel and dig up the beach for a treasure chest and a key. Open the chest and take the treasure hidden inside, then bring it back to camp to win invincibility.

Ezekiel nods while Lindsay just looks confused

Chef: Ok. I'm going to read out a riddle. First one to answer it can start digging. The riddle is; What weights more, a pound of feathers, or a pound of bricks?

Ezekiel: They weight the same.

Chef: Correct. Take a shovel.

Ezekiel takes a shovel and takes off

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I wasn't so sure Lindsay could answer a riddle. Heck, deciding what to wear for the day is hard enough for her.

Chef: The second riddle is; What gets wetter as it dries?

Lindsay scratches her head

Lindsay: Uhh…

Chef turns to the camera

Chef: Viewers, this may take a while.

Ezekiel starts digging up the beach and hits something hard

Ezekiel: Yes! I found the…chest?

Ezekiel pulls up a dino bone

Ezekiel: Aw man! Come on!

Ezekiel continues to dig everywhere possible except at the boxes

Lindsay: Uh…um…a pie?

Chef: Wrong.

Lindsay: A blanket?

Chef: Close.

Lindsay: A towel?

Chef: Wro-wait a minute, that's right!

Lindsay: Yes!

Lindsay takes a shovel and runs to the beach

Ezekiel: Ugh! I can't find it!

Ezekiel shovels out some sand and it flies and hits Lindsay

Lindsay spits out the sand and also spits out a key

Lindsay: Found a key!

Ezekiel: What! Aw, man!

Ezekiel starts climbing up the wall of sand in the hole he made when it caves in on him

Geoff: EZEKIEL!

Izzy: We'll save you!

Geoff, Cody, Izzy and Gwen rush over to the hole and start digging

Lindsay doesn't realize what is going on

Lindsay starts digging in the boxes and comes up with nothing in the first four boxes

Ezekiel's hand comes out of the sand

Geoff: Ezekiel! Just hang in there!

Chris and Chef start digging the sand up

Cody: Chris? You're actually helping?

Chris: If Ezekiel dies on the show, we'll be canceled!

Ezekiel's hat starts coming out of the sand

Lindsay begins digging on the last box

Ezekiel's head comes up and he starts spitting out sand

Ezekiel: I'm okay, eh!

Ezekiel starts to get himself out but can't get anything out from below his upper chest and arms

Lindsay drags a chest out from the box

Lindsay: I found the chest!

Lindsay sticks the key in and opens the chest

Ezekiel nearly has his legs out

Lindsay pulls out a basket full of gold coins

Ezekiel: No, eh!

Lindsay starts running back to camp

Ezekiel finally gets all the way out of the hole and loses his balance, then falls over

Lindsay gets the basket back to camp

Chris: And Lindsay wins invincibility!

Lindsay: YES!

Chris: And since Cody found the blue medal, one of you guys may want to start kissing up to him. You guys got one hour until the voting.

Gwen: What about breakfast?

Chris: Oh yeah…forgot. Chef, get'em some food.

At the mess hall…

The girls and guys are split apart in the tables

They are served a sandwich

Geoff: Hmm…looks okay, smells okay…

Geoff takes a bite and spits it out

Geoff: Ugh! Sand!

Izzy starts chuckling

Cody: So, who are we going to vote off?

Ezekiel: Gwen or Izzy. We can't vote off one of us.

Cody: Heads its Gwen, tails its Izzy.

Cody flips the coin and catches it, then slaps it on his wrist

Geoff and Ezekiel nod

The girls drop their food on the floor

Gwen: So, which of the guys to we pick off now?

Izzy: I think it should be Cody. He's the ringleader of the alliance. If we can take him down, then we can pick off the boys.

Lindsay: So, we vote for Cody?

Gwen: Yeah.

Chris walks in

Chris: Campers! It's time to vote off one of you. Vote in the confessional and then meet me at the campfire.

**Campfire**

Chris: Campers! You guys have had a long day. Cody found the blue medal-

Gwen & Izzy: Oh SNAP!

Chris: Making the two votes against him not count.

Izzy: Wait a second Chris…did you just say two?

Chris: Yes, yes I did.

Gwen and Izzy glare at Lindsay

Chris: Okay, anyways! I have but five marshmallows on my plate. One of you will not make it to the final five. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good. And you can't come back. EVER.

Izzy: But me and Duncan did.

Chris: Shut it! Since the two votes against Cody don't count, Cody and Lindsay get the first two marshmallows.

They get up and take them

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to Geoff.

Geoff takes it

Chris: The next marshmallow goes to…Izzy.

Izzy takes it

Chris: Gwen and Ezekiel! Down to you two. Let's see…the final marshmallow is…for…

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I knew I couldn't go home yet. I came this far into the game to win, not to lose.

Confessional:

Gwen: The minute I heard Chris say two votes for Cody, I knew Lindsay messed up somehow.

Chris: …Ezekiel.

Ezekiel catches it

Chris: Gwen, it's time for you to go now.

Gwen: See ya guys later. Lindsay, Izzy!

Lindsay & Izzy: Yeah?

Gwen: Don't lose.

Izzy: Don't worry Gwen! We won't!

Gwen nods and heads for the dock

Gwen gets on the boat and it takes off

Chris: Well, we got Gwen down. Four more to go until the winner is picked! Who will be voted off by our eliminated campers this time? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

**Voting**

Confessional for all:

Gwen: It's time to say goodbye, Cody.

Geoff: See ya Gwen.

Izzy: I vote for Cody.

Cody: I'm sorry Gwen. It's just, the coin landed on your side, you know?

Ezekiel: I vote for Gwen, eh.

Lindsay: I vote for…er, who was I supposed to vote for again? Oh, I remember! I vote for Ezekiel!


	22. Playa De Losers

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 22: Playa De Losers

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We made sure our competitors got down and dirty by making them dig through the sand on the beck for gold medals. Ezekiel and Lindsay were the last two competitors left in the challenge and, thanks to Ezekiel's hole caving in on himself, Lindsay was able to find the key and the chest and won invincibility. Gwen was inevitably voted off by the boys of her former alliance. We're now down to the final five! Who will go home next, leaving Total Drama Island for good? Well, that's up to the 17 eliminated campers! Find out who goes home tonight on another episode of Total Drama Island!

Chris takes off on a jet ski from camp Wawanakwa

Chris arrives back at Playa De Losers

Chris: As you already know, the 17 losers have returned to Playa De Losers, some for a second time through. Here they kick back, relax, and in some cases fume about losing.

A rock passes by Chris' head

Chris: See what I mean? Let's see how they're doing then.

Chris walks into the resort and finds Justin, Bridgette, Owen and Harold by the pool

Chris: Hellooooo, losers!

Harold kicks water at Chris and splashes him

Harold: Go away, Chris. You don't have to remind us that we lost.

Chris: True, but I want to.

Justin: What difference does it make? We lost. Again.

Chris: Except for Owen, who's here for the first time.

Owen: I'm kind of glad. Being voted off second meant I got to hang out here this whole time! It's been awesome!

Chris: Well isn't that nice. The producers told me I gotta ask you guys some questions about the game, so here goes. Bridgette, how do you feel about being voted off 8 to 1?

Bridgette: All I can say is, I don't really know what happened. Something just came over me. And I wish I hadn't said what I said to Geoff.

Chris: Aww, touching. Moving on. Justin, how do you feel about being voted off before the merge again?

Justin: I don't know, just guess it was time for me to go.

Chris: Yeah…not the response we were hoping for. Owen! How does it feel to have a buffet here?

Owen: There's a buffet?

Duncan: Aw come on Chris! We were able to hide it this long only for you to ruin it!

Owen runs past Duncan, knocking him into the pool

Chris: Well, that answers that question. Harold, how do you feel being voted off because of Duncan?

Harold: All I can say is that I'm tired of Duncan messing with me. When he got here, we hid all my underwear! I still can't find it!

Duncan: If you just say your sorry for voting me off, maybe I'll give them back.

Harold: Never!

Duncan slugs him in the arm

Harold: THAT'S IT!

Harold lifts Duncan and throws him into a tree

Duncan: You wanna fight?

Duncan charges at Harold

Eva comes between them and bends both of their wrists, making them stop and drop down

Eva: If you two fight one more time, I'm gonna rip off your hands. Got it?

Tyler: Let'em fight it out, Eva. It would be good ratings for the show.

Chris: I agree with Tyler. A fist exchange between Harold and Duncan would raise the ratings, but I think the brawls Ezekiel and Duncan have had raised the ratings high enough. I still got some questions that the producers told me to ask. Duncan, if you could vote of a camper right now, who would it be?

Duncan: Heck, I'd vote of Ezekiel a dozen times if it meant I can but the beat down on him.

Chris: Nice! We're gonna need to get some video of that brawl. Tyler, if you could hand pick someone to win right now, who would you choose?

Tyler: We all know I'd pick Lindsay. She's my girl, and I kind of regret telling my alliance to vote me out.

Chris: Aww, touching. Eva, if you could return to the island, who would to destroy first?

Eva: No one first, I'll destroy all five who voted me off!

Chris: Ooookaay. Onto the next area.

Chris walks toward the buffet and finds Owen sleeping next to an empty tray of marshmallows

Noah: I can't believe the bolted to the buffet just to eat a tin of melted marshmallows.

Gwen: That's Owen for you.

Chris: Yeah, the producers forced me to ask you guys questions. Noah, if you could come back to the island, what would you do?

Noah: I'd convince two of the boys to vote for one of the girls, the other to vote for a different girl, then I'd join forces with the girls to eliminate Cody. It's his fault the rest of my alliance went down.

Chris: Strategic. Nice. Gwen, if you could have eliminated someone off the island instead of yourself, who would it have been?

Gwen: I'd have to say Cody. He's the reason me and Beth had to fight to get farther in the game, and the reason I got voted out.

Katie and Sadie walk up to the buffet bar with plates

Chris: Katie and Sadie! If you could bring back 1 camper to the game right now, other than yourselves, who would it be?

Katie: I would want to bring back Heather.

Sadie: What? Why Heather?

Katie: Simple, my Sadie, to get her out of here!

Chris: Yea, like we'd bring Heather back. Speaking of which…

Heather is at the pool bar with DJ and Courtney

Chris: Hellooooo, losers! The producers asked me to ask all the losing competitors questions. Heather, if you could force one of the remaining campers to do something, what would it be and who would you force it upon?

Heather: I would make Lindsay shave her head bare! She's the reason I'm bald! I'm going to destroy that little-

DJ covers Heather's mouth

DJ: Heather, don't go there. This IS on national television, you know.

Chris: DJ, what would you have done if you were given a second chance on Total Drama Island?

DJ: I'd get eliminated again. With the alliance on the island split between the guys and the girls, I'd probably get voted off by all of them so they can still have a good chance at winning.

Chris: Okay then. Courtney, if you could give any player the blue medal for the next episode, who would it be?

Courtney: Hmm…tough choice. But, it would have to be Izzy. Lindsay would probably lose it, Ezekiel beat up Duncan, plus Geoff and Cody voted for him.

Chris: Yeah, so did Izzy.

Courtney: I know, but I just think she has an actual chance at winning this game.

Chris: Hmm. Interesting.

Chris walks over to the lawn chairs to find Trent, Leshawna and Beth

Chris: Hello ex-competitors. The producers told me to ask you guys some questions. Trent, if you have the chance to swap out a competitor with someone who's been eliminated other than yourself, who would it be?

Trent: I'd want to put Gwen back in the game. I just think she deserves the money more than anyone else.

Beth: And because you love her.

Chris: Thanks for restating the obvious Beth. Oh yeah! Beth, if you could vote off someone right now, who would it be?

Beth: I would vote off that traitor Cody for voting off the rest of our team!

Chris: Nice. Leshawna, if you could have changed the game in any way, how would you have changed it?

Leshawna: Well, I would have it where I had found the blue medal in the maze challenge. Then Ezekiel would be here and not me!

Chris: But you do realize Cody's alliance could have just as easily voted you off in the next challenge?

Leshawna: Still, I get to ruin his chances at winning.

Chris: But…eh, forget it.

Later…

Everyone is gathered around the pool once again

DJ: I'll ask it again. Who would you guys vote for to win right now if you could?

Katie: I think Ezekiel should win. It was a little unfair for him to be voted off first last time.

Sadie: Ditto! I'm amazed he made it this far at all!

Tyler: I'd have to vote for Lindsay. Not only did she just make it to the final 5, but she's my girl. I could never vote her off.

Katie and Sadie share an "awwwwwwwwww"

Bridgette: I'd vote for Geoff to win. I just don't want him to leave the island.

Trent: But didn't you break up with him when you got voted off?

Noah: C'mon Trent, don't make her feel worse about herself.

Bridgette: I just can't believe I started acting like a jerk. Only Heather can pull that off.

Heather: Hey!

Owen: Heather, you really are a jerk. That's why you were voted off third.

Heather: You're one to talk Owen! You were voted off second!

Owen: At least I made friends and didn't turn on them! I WON last time, and all you got was a shaved head. Face it Heather, you're a horrible person.

Heather: Well at least I'm not a blob of food.

Owen: Well at least I'm not a heartless jerk!

Heather: I'm done here.

Heather gets up and walks away

Harold: Whoa. Never knew you could be so deep Owen.

Owen: There's a lot of things people don't know about me.

Courtney: I'm just amazed you were able to make Heather leave.

Duncan: ANYWAYS, back to what we were saying, I'd want Geoff to win. He's actually got a pretty good chance this time.

Gwen: I'd want Izzy to win. If she's made it this far, maybe she can make it to the end.

Harold: I think Cody has a good chance at winning. He was able to orchestrate the alliance that was the reason everyone but Izzy got voted off from the Psychotic Rhinos.

Duncan: Hehe…actually, that last part was kinda me. It's your fault you guys voted me off.

DJ: Yeah, don't remind us.

Courtney: I'd vote for Ezekiel to win. Same reason for Katie and Sadie wanting him to win.

A pink cloud explodes by the pool and Chris appears from it

Chris: Hellooooo, losers! Like last time, you guys will be able to vote off one of the final five. We will go in order of who got voted out, and no Duncan, you do not get to vote twice.

Duncan: Damn.

Chris: Ok. Sadie, who do you want to leave Total Drama Island?

Sadie: Well Chris, I personally want Cody to go. He's the reason Katie was voted off!

Katie: Awww, Sadie!

Chris: Ok. Owen, who do you vote for?

Owen: I have to vote for Izzy. Not because I want her to lose, I just really miss her.

Leshawna: God dangit Owen! That's the same reason I was voted off last season!

Chris: Heather, who would you like to vote for? Heather? Where'd she go?

A paper airplane flies by Chris and he catches it

Chris: Okay, a vote for Geoff. Duncan, who would you like to vote for?

Duncan: Ezekiel, duh.

Chris: Since Izzy isn't here to vote, Katie! Who would you like to vote for?

Katie: I'm sorry, Sadie, but I vote for Lindsay. She's just an idiot.

Tyler: Excuse me?

Chris: It's the truth, Tyler. Bridgette, who would you like to vote for?

Bridgette: I vote for Cody. It's his fault I had to turn into a jerk like Heather.

Chris: Trent?

Trent: I vote for Cody. He's been behind everyone else's eliminations.

Chris: Justin?

Justin: I vote for Ezekiel. His ugly is just messing up the game.

Leshawna: Seriously?

Chris: Tyler?

Tyler: I vote for Cody. He said he was gonna turn around and vote off Lindsay.

Chris: Beth?

Beth: Cody, duh.

Chris: Noah?

Noah: I vote for Izzy. She's made it to far, and I just don't want her to win.

Chris: Harold?

Harold: Well Chris, I'd have to vote for Cody. It's his and Duncan's fault I was eliminated.

Chris: DJ?

DJ: I vote for Cody, same reason Harold did.

Chris: Courtney?

Courtney: Since I found out Ezekiel was the reason I was forced into a tie breaker, I vote for him.

Chris: Eva?

Eva: I vote for that demon of a squirt Cody!

Chris: Leshawna?

Leshawna: I don't have anything personal against Cody, but I still gotta vote for him.

Chris: Gwen?

Gwen: I can't vote for Cody. He's the reason I made it to the final six this time. But I vote for Lindsay. She just kept annoying me so much with her saying people's names wrong.

Tyler: You're gonna get it!

Tyler lunges at her when Eva grabs his foot and Tyler falls into the water

Chris: Let's see, that's 1 vote for Geoff, 2 votes for both Lindsay and Izzy, 3 votes for Ezekiel, and a whopping 9 votes for Cody. You guys will see him later tonight.

Meanwhile…

Cody is reading a book while sitting on his bed while Ezekiel is in the woods claiming to be doing something and Geoff is in the bathroom

Chef kicks down the cabin door, making Cody jump up like a rocket

Chef: You're coming with me.

Cody: W-Why?

Chef: You've been eliminated.

Cody: WHAT?

Chef: The eliminated contestants all voted for someone, and you got the most votes. Now do you want to go the easy way or the hard way?

Cody springs off the bed and out the window

Chef: I was hoping he'd do that.

Chef leaps out the window and tackles Cody, lifts him over his shoulder and walks towards the dock of shame

Cody: EZEKIEL! YOU'RE IN CHARGE!

That echoes through the woods and Ezekiel hears it

Chef throws Cody onto the boat, gets on and takes off

They arrive at Playa De Losers

Sadie, Bridgette, Trent, Tyler, Beth, Harold, DJ, Eva and Leshawna are at the dock holding wooden planks

Cody: Uh, hey guys. No hard feelings, right?

Harold: It's payback time!

Cody: Wait a second guys! Trent, Tyler! You guys ASKED me to vote you guys off! I would never have voted for you before! Sadie, I'm sorry you were voted out, but my alliance wasn't even made when you were voted off. Beth, I'm sorry we voted you off. If it were different circumstances, we would have kept you. Harold and DJ, I had nothing against you, but since we had Duncan, we wanted to make sure he would stay with us. Eva and Leshawna, I'm really sorry we voted you off. And Bridgette, let's face it, it was your own fault you were voted off. I'm really sorry it was my alliance who voted you guys off.

Everyone but Eva backs down

Eva: I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Eva lunges at Cody who jumps up, making Eva miss and fall into the water

Chris: I guess that about wraps up this episode of Total Drama Island. What will happen next time? Will Ezekiel actually win this season? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!


	23. The Fast and the Clumsiest

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 23: The Fast and the Clumsiest

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We took a visit to Playa De Losers and questioned all of the residents of the luxurious resort. Then, we gave the losers another chance to vote off a camper, and this time, they didn't mess up! With a whopping 9 votes against him, Cody took an unexpected trip to the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. We're now down to the final four! Get ready for a wicked new episode of Total Drama Island!

Ezekiel and Geoff are sitting in the cabin

Ezekiel: It feels kinda…weird, eh.

Geoff: Ya. With Cody gone, it feels like we just lost a family member.

Ezekiel: Well, we gotta finish with the plan.

Geoff: Huh?

Ezekiel: Remember? We were gonna vote off Lindsay, eh.

Geoff: Yea, but we promised Tyler we'd-

Ezekiel: I know what we said. But we can't keep Lindsay here forever. Plus, Tyler said to just keep her hear as long as possible. If we vote Lindsay off, we'd be doing him a favor by having his girlfriend there with him, eh.

Geoff: Yea, alright. But then what do we do?

Ezekiel: I don't know, eh. All I know is, I probably won't win this thing.

Geoff: What do you mean by that?

Ezekiel: Geoff, let's face it, eh. The only reason I ever made it this far this time was because I kept my mouth shut around the girls and I joined Cody's alliance. Let's face it Geoff. I could never win this game, eh.

Geoff: Don't say that, man. You've beaten the odds time and time again. For one thing, you weren't the first one voted off this season, and now your in the final four. That's more than any of the guys at Playa De Losers can say. You've won your team a bunch of challenges, too. Heck, Chris made you the Team Captain! That proves your worth being in this game. I mean, sure, you had a few close calls, but you still pulled through. Like when you got trapped in the sand during the dig challenge. You never gave up and was able to get out of that sand death trap.

Ezekiel: But I still lost that challenge, eh. And what about when Chris almost eliminated me for kicking down the maze?

Geoff: Well, when we dug you out, that proved you made friends here. If I wasn't your bud, I wouldn't have given you the blue medal when you were about to get eliminated.

Ezekiel: Thanks again for that, eh. I guess you're right. But I still think you have a better chance at winning.

Geoff: What makes you think that?

Ezekiel: I don't know. You just got better physical powers than I do.

Geoff: True, but you could still win. Remember how Owen was able to pull a win outa his butt last year?

Ezekiel: Hey, I'm just saying.

Lindsay and Izzy are also up and talking

Lindsay: I can't believe Carl was voted off by the other losers.

Izzy: You mean Cody, and I can.

Lindsay: What makes you say that?

Izzy: It's just pretty much the whole Maniac Monkey team was eliminated by Cody's alliance, so it's kinda obvious they'd want revenge by voting him out.

Lindsay: Oh…uh…yeah.

Confessional:

Izzy: First of all, lemme just say that I'm so happy I made it this far. But, I'm not really sure if Lindsay understood a word I just said.

There is a knocking at each cabin door and they all walk outside

Chris: Campers! I thought we'd treat you guys to a little reward for making it this far; a delicious pancake buffet breakfast!

A sound breaking echoes throughout camp

Ezekiel: Uh, was that Owen?

Chris: Lemme check. IT ALSO COMES WITH SYRUP!

Another sound breaking echoes throughout camp

Chris: Yep, it's Owen alright. Dig in guys, and then you'll get your challenge.

Geoff and Ezekiel are at one table while Lindsay and Izzy are at the other table

Geoff: Ok, we need to stick together in today's challenge.

Ezekiel: Deal. We need to eliminate Lindsay.

Geoff: Well, why not Izzy?

Ezekiel: Ok, well if either of them wins Invincibility, vote the other off. We just need to get the Blue Medal.

Other table…

Izzy: Ok, so one of us needs to win the blue medal and the other invincibility. Just try to keep your head in the game.

Lindsay: Ok.

Each group finishes their breakfast

Chris: Alright, Campers! Now that you're stuffed, I'll tell you about today's challenge! We used the left over walls of the maze to make a gigantic track around the island. We also upgraded some Go Karts to make it so you can make turns on a dime. Today, it's guys versus girls! There will also be some objects to pick up along the way that you can throw at your opponents to slow them down. The race will go on until someone runs out of gas or someone drives off the track. That will end the first part of the challenge. So, take a kart and get to it.

Ezekiel: I'll drive.

Lindsay: Oh! Ooh! Let me drive!

Confessional:

Geoff: I may not have been with Lindsay, but I feel kinda sorry for Izzy. She's stuck with a girl with as much brain power as a coconut.

Chris: And, GO!

Both karts blast off

Geoff grabs a rock that they pass by

Geoff: Sorry, girls!

Geoff chucks it at them but it just smashes through the track

Ezekiel: Aw, snap.

Lindsay and Izzy pull ahead holding a paintball gun

Izzy: Take this, boys!

Izzy stands up in the kart and aims, only for Lindsay to turn and Izzy to miss her shot

Ezekiel picks up a branch and chucks it at Izzy, only for it to fly back at himself and hit him

Ezekiel: Ouch!

Izzy aims to fire another shot but is hit in the back of the head by a tree branch and is launched into the guy's kart\

Geoff throws Izzy back out

Izzy: I'll be back!

Ezekiel pulls ahead of Lindsay

Geoff picks up a water balloon

Geoff: Take THIS!

Geoff throws the water balloon and Lindsay catches it

Lindsay puts it in the seat next to her

They pass Izzy who jumps back into Lindsay's kart

Izzy: Ok Lindsay! Don't let me get hit by a branch again!

Izzy aims the gun and fires, hitting Geoff in the back and making him fall out of the kart

Lindsay pulls ahead of Ezekiel and Izzy picks up the water balloon

Ezekiel: Don't do it, eh!

Izzy throws the water balloon and it burst on the kart's engine, causing it to stop

Ezekiel: Aw, nuts!

Chris: Alright! The girls win a point! The next part of the challenge is the dreaded climb up the cliff.

Everyone groans

Chris: Hey, if the guys can win this part of the challenge, you guys get an advantage in the next challenge!

Geoff: Aw, yeah!

Chris: Alright! Meet me at the cliff.

They eventually get there

Chris: Each of you strap on one of these climbing ropes. We can't let someone die this far in.

Everyone straps it on

Chris: Ready, steady, Freddy, GO!

Ezekiel can't seem to get a grip on the rocks while Izzy is climbing it as easily as a monkey climbs a tree

Lindsay is close behind her

Geoff: Ezekiel! Get on my back!

Ezekiel jumps onto his back

Geoff starts climbing like a freaking mountain goat, quickly surpassing Izzy

Ezekiel: Sorry, girls!

Ezekiel kicks their cords, making them wobble and then lose their grip on the rock and start to fall

Geoff and Ezekiel make it up top

Chris: Congratulations, guys! You guys win an advantage in the next challenge!

Ezekiel: YES!

Chris: Now, everyone go to the beach.

Everyone goes to the beach to find two canoes, one pink and one blue

Chris: Alright campers! The final part of today's challenge is to paddle to Boney Island, rebuild and bring back a tiki, and then throw it in the campfire back here to destroy it and any bad luck it may bring to you.

Ezekiel: And what exactly is our advantage, eh?

Chris: Half of your tiki is already built. all you have to do is build the other half.

Geoff: Sweet! You're going down, girls!

Geoff then realizes the girls are already in the water

Geoff: Let's get going, Ezekiel!

They both jump into the boat and start paddling towards the island

Chris holds up a megaphone

Chris: Oh yeah! And what would be a challenge without a bit of difficulty?

A mine explodes under the girls' canoe and they launch into the air

A mine is closing in on the guy's canoe

Ezekiel: Steer left!

They lean the boat to the left and narrowly dodge the mine only to hit another and fly into the air

The girl's and their destroyed canoe smack down onto the beach on Boney Island followed by the guys

Izzy: NOO! Our canoe is destroyed!

Geoff picks up their half-broken canoe and follows Ezekiel with it

Izzy: Don't worry Lindsay. We can just build another one. Let's just fix the tiki now!

They both head out to find the tiki pieces

Geoff puts their tiki pieces in the canoe

Ezekiel: We can just fix up the tiki on the way back. We gotta go!

Geoff: But what about fixing the canoe?

Ezekiel: We'll just hammer in some of the debris from the girls' canoe.

They are able to fix it up and take off just as the girls return with their tiki

Izzy: Get on by back, blondey!

Lindsay hops on Izzy's back

Izzy picks up a seashell and blows through it

A killer shark comes up out of the water

Lindsay: Uh…are you sure about this Izzy?

Izzy: Nope!

Izzy jumps onto the shark's back

Izzy: Onward!

The shark takes off

Ezekiel and Geoff are rowing so hard they don't realize where they are

Ezekiel: Uh, wasn't this around where the girls got hit with the mines?

Geoff: Oh snap!

They hit a mine and are sent high up into the air

Izzy and Lindsay get to the beach and the shark retreats back into the water

Izzy: Yes! Izzy rules!

They run to the campfire

Ezekiel falls down and hits them both, knocking their tiki out of their hands and into the water

Geoff throws the tiki in the fire right before he smacks into the ground

Chris: And the winners of today's reward challenge is…the guys!

Ezekiel: Wait a sec! It's not an elimination!

Chris: Duh! Haven't you noticed there wasn't a blue medal during the challenge anywhere?

Lindsay: Yay! We're safe for another challenge!

Chris: Okay! Guys, you will have tonight at a five star resort to relax, reenergize and get a good night's rest and food for once.

Geoff: Yeah!

A cruise ship pulls up

Chris: Alright guys! Get ready for a night at the hotel!

Ezekiel and Geoff get on followed by Chris

Chef: Ladies! You're in for a world of pain. For the next 24 hours, you're gonna know what it feels like to be in the army. Now drop and give me 50!

Izzy and Lindsay drop down as Chef stands on their backs

Meanwhile…

Geoff and Ezekiel are on lounge chairs at the front of the boat

Ezekiel: Uh, doesn't that resort look a bit familiar to you, eh?

Geoff: Isn't that…Playa De Losers?

Chris: Yes! Yes it is.

Ezekiel: Please don't tell me the winners get eliminated?

Chris: Nope. Don't worry, we're just passing the resort and going to a different one.

Geoff: Can't we stop there first? Just for a bit?

Chris: Would you rather go to Playa De Losers or the five star resort?

Geoff looks at Ezekiel

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I didn't mind where we went, but when Geoff looked at me, I knew why he wanted to go back to Playa De Losers. He missed Bridgette.

Chris: Alright, fine. Go hang out with the losers if you want, but I still got a reservation at the resort. We'll pick you up tomorrow.

The ship docks at Playa De Losers and Geoff and Ezekiel get off

Bridgette runs up to them

Bridgette: Oh no! Were you guys eliminated?

Ezekiel: Nah. Me and Geoff won the reward and we decided to come here instead of the actual resort.

Geoff: I came back to see you, Bridge.

Bridgette: So you're not mad at me?

Geoff: Heck no! I could never be mad at you, Bridge. You're my girl!

Bridgette hugs him and he returns the hug

Ezekiel: I'm gonna hit the buffet, eh.

Ezekiel walks away

Geoff: I really missed you Bridge.

Bridgette: I'm so sorry I acted the way I did. I don't even know what happened.

Geoff: I don't care about what happened Bridge. I love you.

They start kissing

Ezekiel swipes a bag of marshmallows from the buffet as Cody walks up

Ezekiel: Hey Cody.

Cody: Hey Ezekiel. Aw man! Did you get eliminated?

Ezekiel: No, long story short, me and Geoff won a reward and decided to spend the night at the resort here.

Cody: Oh. Where's Geoff?

Ezekiel points over his shoulder to Geoff and Bridgette who are making out on the ground

Cody: Wow. Guy gets busy fast.

Ezekiel: No kidding.

The scene cuts to Chris in a hot tub at the other resort

Chris: Looks like Geoff and Bridgette are happy to see each other again. What will happen to our final four? And who will make it to the final three? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!


	24. Wild Animal Taming

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 24: Wild Animal Taming

Chris is still at the resort

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We put our final four competitors to the ultimate test of speed and accuracy. The girls won the first challenge when Izzy was able to short out the boys go kart with a water balloon. Then the guys won the next challenge when they were able to make the girls fall off the cliff. The guys eventually won the last challenge, along with the reward. The girls were put to intense training courtesy of Chef Hatchet. The guys then decided to spend the night at Playa De Losers, where Geoff and Bridgette made up and made out. Now the guys return to the island for today's challenge. What will it be? Who will not make it to the final three? Find out tonight on the most exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

Ezekiel wakes up on a pool chair to find Bridgette and Geoff slept on the same one

Ezekiel: Jeez, eh.

DJ: Well, they did just get reunited.

Ezekiel: True.

Geoff yawns and wakes up mysteriously at the same time as Bridgette

Geoff: *yawn* Morning Bridge.

Bridgette: Good Morning Geoff.

A cruise ship comes up and Chris gets off of it

Ezekiel: Do we seriously have to go already?

Chris: Nah. The breakfast buffet there sucked. Get your breakfast and then we leave.

Geoff: Be right back, Bridge.

Ezekiel and Geoff both get up and Geoff brings back two plates with eggs and bacon

Geoff: Here you go Bridge.

Bridgette takes a plate

Bridgette: Thanks, baby.

Geoff: No prob.

Ezekiel comes back with a ton of eggs on his plate

Harold sees it and walks over

Harold: Why do you have so many eggs on your plate?

Ezekiel: Why don't you?

Harold: Touché.

Geoff and Ezekiel finish their breakfast and board the cruise

Bridgette: Win for us, honey!

Geoff: Don't worry babe! I will!

Chris then boards the cruise and it takes off

Meanwhile…

Chef: Now you will clean the mess hall using nothing but a toothbrush.

Lindsay and Izzy groan

Chef: What was that, maggots?

A cruise horn blows

Lindsay: Oh thank god! We can stop working!

Izzy bolts out the door quickly followed by Lindsay

The cruise docks at the Dock of Shame

Geoff, Ezekiel and Chris gets off

Geoff: That was awesome!

Ezekiel: Yeah, eh. I snagging a bag of marshmallows while we were there too, eh.

Geoff high-fives him

Chris: Alright campers. Today is sort of a repeat of last season. Each of you will pull a card out of this hat to find out what animal you will have to capture.

Chris holds up a hat

Chris: Geoff and Ezekiel, since you won yesterday's challenge, you guys pick first.

Geoff and Ezekiel pull one out

Izzy and Lindsay pull one out

Geoff: Bunny.

Ezekiel: Beaver.

Lindsay: Aww! Squirrel! How cute!

Izzy: Bear? YES!

Chris: You all have 3 hours to capture your animal. The first one back here wins invincibility. Also, you each have 2 minutes to get whatever you think will help from the boat house.

Geoff walks back out with a net and a bag full of carrots

Ezekiel walks out with a sack full of logs and a rope

Lindsay walks back out with a butterfly net and some acorns

Izzy walks back out with a tranquilizer gun, some rope and a big net

Chris: Uh…Izzy? You sure you wanna try the Tranquilizer gun again? You got eliminated last time during a challenge like this.

Izzy: Oh, I know. This time I'll take it more seriously.

Chris: Ooh yeah, I forgot to mention. Whosoever does not get their animal here before the other three are here faces instant elimination unless you have the blue medal. And, GO!

Everyone takes off into the woods

Izzy immediately heads into a cave

Confessional:

Izzy: I didn't want to get eliminated this time when I'm so close to the million, and since I got a bear, it just made it a lot easier.

Izzy is walking slowly through the cave with her gun ready

A big brown furry paw thwacks her away

Izzy: Oh, it's gonna be like THAT, is it?

Izzy aims and fires three times, completely knocking out the bear

Izzy: YES!

Izzy wraps the net around the bear and then ties a rope to the net and starts dragging it back to camp

Ezekiel finds a beaver dam and sits next to a tree

Ezekiel: Ok, I got some wood and a sack with some rope. I could probably lure out the beavers with this wood and then put them in the sack. Oh sweet.

Ezekiel lays down the logs and then climbs into a tree in front of the last log

A beaver eventually comes by and starts taking the wood

When it gets to the last piece of wood Ezekiel jumps down and throws the sack over the beaver

Ezekiel ties up the sack and makes a run for it

Lindsay is climbing a tree chasing a squirrel

Lindsay: Come back little squirrel! I got acorns!

The squirrel turns around to look just as Lindsay snatches it up in the butterfly net

Lindsay: Yes!

Lindsay looks around

Lindsay: Now how do I get down?

Geoff is outside a rabbit hole holding a carrot

Geoff: C'mon, bunny, bunny, bunny.

Confessional:

Geoff: I'm not gonna hide it; I was a little nervous about trying to catch a rabbit. It's just because of what happened to DJ's rabbit last season. I can't really trust myself with a rabbit.

Geoff starts lying the carrots away from the rabbit hole

A baby bunny comes out of the hole and starts nibbling at the carrots

Geoff throws the net over the bunny

Geoff: I'm really sorry about this, bunny.

Geoff turns around to find a muscular rabbit

Geoff: This isn't looking good for me, is it?

The rabbit kicks him, causing him to release the baby rabbit

The bigger one jumps onto his face and starts punching him

Izzy arrives back at camp with a half ripped net

Chris: Izzy! As long as you can get the bear in there first before anyone else, you win invincibility.

The bear wakes up and breaks through the net

The bear starts running away but Izzy shoots it in the butt, causing it to topple over

Izzy wraps the rope around its feet and starts pulling

Ezekiel appears out of the woods and starts running towards the cage

Izzy: Ezekiel, if you put that animal in there before mine, so help me I'll tranquilize your ass!

Ezekiel: Yeah right, eh!

Izzy shots him in the butt, causing him to fall over and the sack to go flying over the cage, snag on a stick jutting out of the cage, rip and let the beaver out

Chris: We should probably do something about Ezekiel, buuuut…I don't want to.

Izzy drags the bear into the cage as the beaver starts smacking Ezekiel's face with his tail

Lindsay is still stuck in the tree

Lindsay: Oh, squirrel, how are we going to get down?

The squirrel ignores her and continues to eat the acorns

Lindsay: *gasps* I know!

Lindsay starts inching towards the bottom, not noticing her skirt got snagged on a branch

Geoff is still trying to get the damn rabbit off his face

Geoff: I said I was sorry, rabbit!

The rabbit takes his hat and runs

Geoff: Ok, now its personal! GET BACK HERE!

Geoff runs after it with the net

Ezekiel eventually wakes up from the beating to his face

Ezekiel grabs the beaver

Ezekiel: Ha! Gotcha, eh!

Ezekiel throws the beaver into the cage and Chris slams the door

Chris: Now that you're awake, you can go ahead and help someone out. Izzy already went to help someone.

Ezekiel: Aw snap!

Ezekiel gets up and quickly falls back over

Ezekiel: Aw man! Stupid tranq gun!

Izzy climbs the tree and finds Lindsay

Izzy: Get on my back!

Lindsay climbs on Izzy's back and they drop down, leaving her skirt up in the tree

Lindsay: Izzy, wait! My skirt is still up in the tree!

Izzy climbs back up, grabs it and drops back down

Izzy wraps the net around it

Izzy: There; now no one will see the rip. Now let's get going before the guys get back!

Geoff runs into camp holding a muscular rabbit with a half eaten hat

Geoff: Open the cage, Ezekiel!

Ezekiel throws the door open and Geoff throws the damned rabbit in it

Chris: Geoff! You're safe for today. Looks like Lindsay is going home tonight.

Izzy runs into camp with Lindsay on her shoulders and Lindsay throws the squirrel into the cage

Chris: Lindsay! I'm sorry to tell you this, but since you were the last camper to get animal into the cage, you've been eliminated.

Lindsay: Aw, c'mon! I was stuck in a tree for the past two hours for nothing?

Chris: That would be correct. Buh-bye now.

Lindsay leaps off of Izzy's shoulders and into the woods

Chris: Ugh…ok, whoever catches her gets the blue medal for tomorrows challenge.

Ezekiel immediately bolts into the woods closely followed by Izzy and Geoff

Lindsay climbs extremely high up into a tree way outa sight

Izzy runs up and jump kicks random trees and Lindsay starts wobbling in her tree

Izzy: Lindsay! Get down here before I get you down here!

Lindsay: Never!

Izzy climbs up the platforms from the fort the Maniac Monkeys made and quickly gets up the tree

Lindsay sees Izzy

Lindsay: Get BACK!

Izzy: Lindsay! Face it! You're not winning the million this time! Just climb down the tree and go to Playa De Losers! You'll be with Tyler again!

Lindsay: Alright. Now help me down from here.

Izzy jumps over, grabs Lindsay and jumps back over

They eventually return to camp

Chris: Lindsay, it's time to go to the Boat of Losers.

Lindsay: Ok. Just lemme get my stuff.

Lindsay comes back with a suitcase

Lindsay: I'll miss you guys. Bye Izzy.

They hug

Izzy: Take care!

Lindsay: Bye George. I'll miss you.

Lindsay and Geoff hug

Geoff: Tell Tyler I said hey.

Lindsay: Thanks for everything, Ezekiel.

Confessional:

Ezekiel: The only name she got wrong was Geoff.

They hug

Lindsay boards the boat and it takes off

Chris: And with that, we are down to three. Who will be eliminated next? And who will have a 50% chance at the million? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!


	25. Don't You Dare!

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 25: Don't You Dare!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! We made our final four competitors hunt down some animals. Geoff got a rabbit, Ezekiel got a beaver, Izzy got a bear, and Lindsay failed to get her squirrel back to camp in time. So then we had to hunt down the fox that she is and it was Izzy who got her back, winning the blue medal. Hey, that was the only motivation I could come up with. Now we are down to three. We also asked the final three to talk about whatever they want in the confessional. Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on another exciting episode of Total Drama Island!

Confessional:

Ezekiel: I just can't believe I made it to the final three. Heck, I'm amazed I even made it past the first elimination this time. Maybe I could actually win this season. Huh. Wouldn't that be ironic, me getting voted out first the first season and winning the second season. Like that could happen.

Confessional:

Geoff: First of all, I just wanna give a shout out to Cody and everyone who was in our alliance. If it wasn't for you guys, then I would have never made it this far. Thanks for everything guys and gals! Bridgette, I miss you more than you could ever imagine. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I wish you were here with me now. But I just can't believe I made it to the final three! WOOHOO!

Confessional:

Izzy: I know I can win this thing. Oh yeah. If I was able to make it this far, I know I can win now. I just wonder how the heck Zeke made it this far…eh, whatever. Ha! Look, a bug! (Izzy grabs it and eats it) Hahaha! Vote for Izzy!

Ezekiel and Geoff are in the cabin

Ezekiel: Well, we finally got Lindsay out of here.

Geoff: Yeah, but now we just got Izzy to take care of.

Ezekiel: Don't worry, eh. One of us will beat her.

Geoff: Why don't we today?

Ezekiel: Remember she caught Lindsay yesterday? Chris gave her the blue medal for today's challenge.

Geoff: Nuts. That's right. Looks like one of us is going home today.

Ezekiel: Well, it's been an honor playing the game with you.

Geoff: Thanks. And thanks for picking me for your team.

Ezekiel: No problem.

Izzy is outside and knocks on the cabin door

Ezekiel and Geoff walk outside and gasp

Ezekiel: What the…?

Geoff: Holy…

Chris: Hello campers! The producers, once again, ran out of ideas for ways to torture you, so we asked the eliminated campers!

Izzy: Then why wasn't I asked?

Chris: Because you're here. Not eliminated as of yet. We decided to do a repeat of last season once again. Now, take a seat and we'll being.

Izzy is between Geoff and Ezekiel

Chris: Alright! The rules are the same as last season. Each of you will spin the bottle on our wheel of misfortune. You can either accept the dare or dare an opponent. If you accept the dare without being dared, you win a free be. You may use the free be to skip a dare OR to give to someone. If you do not accept the dare, then you are gone. Do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow, do not have a chance at a million bucks. Geoff, you're up first.

Geoff spins the bottle and it lands on Noah

Chris: Run into a bear cave covered in meat, have the bear follow you back to camp and try to detain it. Hehehe. Fun, right? If you want to dare someone, you say "I Triple Dog Dare" then their name.

Geoff: I Triple Dog Dare Izzy.

Izzy: Yes!

Izzy coats herself in meat and walks into the woods

Izzy comes running back out of the woods with a bear chasing her

Izzy runs into her cabin and runs back out and shoots the bear with a tranq dart

Izzy: I always come prepared.

Chris: Great. Now would you spin the bottle?

Izzy gets the meat off of her and eats a little, then spins the bottle

It eventually stops and lands on Beth

Chris: Twirl a flaming baton.

Chef sets a baton on fire

Izzy: I WILL accept the dare!

Izzy snatches the baton and twirls it like a pro, actually throwing it into the air and catching it, then switching to her feet

Chris: Alright, enough! Izzy wins the first free be! Ezekiel, come up here and spin.

Ezekiel spins the bottle with all his might and it lands on Justin

Chris: Yeah, this one is a little boring. Stare into a mirror for a minute.

Ezekiel snatches the mirror and stares at it for a full minute

Chris: And Ezekiel wins a free be. Geoff, you're up.

Geoff spins it and it lands on Tyler

Chris: Run around the beach once while being chased by Chef. Oh, and just a little warning, Chef is an excellent runner, so we'll give you a head start.

Geoff gets to the beach with Chef next to him

Chris blows the whistle

Geoff takes off like a jaguar

Chef takes off

Geoff is able to make it all the way around the island without being caught by Chef

Chris: Okay…that wasn't nearly as satisfying as I was hoping it would be.

Geoff: Just give me…the freaking…free be already…

Chris hands it to him and Izzy spins the bottle

It lands on Owen

Chris: Eat a bowl full of Chef's ice cream.

Izzy: Doesn't sound too bad.

Chef walks in and puts the bowl in front of her which is even bigger than Owen

Izzy starts chomping it down and quickly reduces it to nothing

Chris: Wow. A love of Owen along with a stomach like Owen. Not bad, not bad. You win another free be. Ezekiel, get up here.

Ezekiel spins the bottle and it lands on Eva

Chris: Throw Izzy's blue medal into the lake. Izzy, looks like Eva just doesn't want you to win now, does it?

Ezekiel snatches the medal from Izzy and is vomited on

Confessional:

Ezekiel: *scrubs his hat with a sponge* I swear there's still some vomit in it.

Ezekiel chucks the medal into the water along with himself

Ezekiel walks back out and grabs his rightfully earned free be

Geoff spins the bottle and it lands on DJ

Chris: Jump off the cliff wearing a meat mask.

Geoff slaps it on

Geoff jumps off the cliff

Geoff quickly jumps out when a shark starts heading for his face

Geoff walks back up and angrily grabs his free be

Izzy spins the bottle and it lands on Lindsay

Chris: Walk through a mine field in high heels. Mehehehe! Clamp'em on!

Izzy: Wait! I Triple Dog Dare Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Aw snap.

Ezekiel puts the heels on

Chef lies the mines down

Chris: Now go through without being blown up.

Ezekiel starts walking through the field

Ezekiel trips and is heading for a mine

Ezekiel: Oh no, eh!

Ezekiel shoots his arms out just in time and his face is mere inches away from the mine

Ezekiel gets back up and walks the rest of the way

Chris: Okay then. Geoff, spin the bottle now, if you would be so kind.

Geoff spins it and it lands on Bridgette

Confessional:

Geoff: I was kinda hoping I'd get Bridgette's dare.

Chris: Make out with a fish.

Chef throws a fish at Geoff and he catches it

Geoff: Ugh! I can't make out with a fish!

Chris: Well, you could dare someone else or use a free be.

Ezekiel: Pretend the fish is Bridgette, eh!

Geoff thinks that over for a moment and starts making out with the fish

Geoff eventually stops and vomits

Chris: Though that may have been disgusting, Geoff wins a free be. Izzy, spin it!

Izzy spins it and it lands on Gwen

Chris: Dig through the beach for a gold medal.

Chef hands Izzy a shovel

Izzy runs over to a spot that looks like it was re placed and digs like a maniac, quickly coming back up with a gold medal

Chris: Chef, didn't I tell you to level it out?

Chef: Didn't I tell you to get me fresh ingredients?

Chris: Eh, whatever. Izzy wins another free be. Ezekiel, spin it!

Ezekiel spins it and it lands on Heather

Chris: Ooh, you're not gonna like this one. Get your head shaved by Chef.

Chef comes in with an electric razor

Ezekiel: I Triple Dog Dare Izzy.

Izzy: I'll use my free be.

Chris: GOOD CALL. We don't need another bald girl on this show.

Geoff spins the bottle and it lands on Harold

Chris: Steal a candy bar from Owen's secret stash.

Geoff gets up and goes to the cabin and comes back with a candy bar

Chris: Yeah…that wasn't the best of dares. Izzy, you're up.

Izzy spins it and it lands on Courtney

Chris: Jump off the cliff and grab a gold medal from the water when you go in.

Izzy: I Triple Dog Dare Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: I'll use my free be, eh.

Chris: Okay then. We've gone 5 rounds and Geoff has 4 free be bottles, Izzy has 2 and Ezekiel has 1. Geoff, you're up.

Geoff spins it and it lands on Cody

Chris: Eat cereal from the toilet.

Geoff: UGH! I Triple Dog Dare Izzy!

Izzy: No way! I'll use my free be!

Izzy then gets up and spins the bottle

It lands on Sadie

Chris: Fight with Chef.

Confessional:

Izzy: Normally, I would have accepted this dare, but I wanted Ezekiel GONE!

Izzy: I Triple Dog Dare Ezekiel!

Chef cracks his knuckles

Ezekiel: Uh…I think I'll use my free be.

Chris: Alright then. Ezekiel's out of free be bottles. Now spin the dang bottle!

Ezekiel spins it and it lands on Trent

Chris: Make a totem pole showing the final three competitors.

Ezekiel: I Triple Dog Dare Izzy.

Izzy: Eh, I'm getting kinda lazy. I'll use my free be.

Chris: Alright then. Now that we're down to the last three dares, all remaining free be bottles will be taken.

Chef takes the bottles from Geoff

Geoff spins it and it lands on Duncan

Chris: Walk over the lake covered in meat on a tightrope.

Geoff: I Triple Dog Dare Izzy.

Izzy straps on the meat suit once again and starts walking across the rope

A shark jumps high enough and tries to chomp on Izzy

Izzy grabs it by the fin and bites it

The shark yelps and falls back into the water

Izzy makes it to the other end of the rope

Chris: Ok then, Izzy! Spin the bottle.

Izzy spins it and it lands on Katie

Chris: Find the pictures of Lindsay that Izzy took for Heather. What pictures?

Izzy: Uh…1 sec.

Izzy runs to the Psychotic Rhinos cabin and returns with two pictures

Chris: Holy snap! Is that…?

Izzy then rips up the pictures

Ezekiel spins the bottle and it lands on Leshawna

Chris: Find your way through a maze.

Ezekiel: no problem, eh.

Chris: Ezekiel, if you kick down the walls again, so help me I'll eliminate you on the spot!

Ezekiel: I'll take the dare.

The curtain behind the wheel opens up to reveal the maze

Chris: You have five minutes to find your way through the maze. Go!

Ezekiel bolts into the maze, turns several corners time and time again

Ezekiel: Ugh! Where's the dang exit, eh?

Ezekiel hits a dead end

Ezekiel: Oh come on!

Ezekiel turns and trips over a rock

Ezekiel looks up and sees the bear he trapped the night Cody was eliminated

Ezekiel: Oh snap! NOHOHO!

Ezekiel jumps back up and kicks through the wall, running into camp

Chris: Ezekiel, what did I tell you?

Ezekiel runs straight to the Dock of Shame followed closely by the bear

Ezekiel: Help me, eh!

Ezekiel jumps onto the Boat of Losers as Chef shoots the tranq dart, knocking the bear out

Ezekiel: Phew. Thanks for that, eh.

The boat starts up

Ezekiel: Huh? Wait, NO!

Chris: I told you you're eliminated if you bust down the walls.

Ezekiel: I was running for my life! And the dare was to find your way out of a maze, which I did!

Chris: Yeah…don't care. Buh-bye now. Gun it, Chef!

Ezekiel: NOOOOOO!

The boat takes off like a jet

Ezekiel: I'm gonna win next time! JUST YOU WATCH!

Chris: Yeah, that's kinda hard to believe, Ezekiel.

Geoff and Izzy just look at Chris

Chris: What?

Geoff: Aren't you gonna, you know…?

Izzy: Sign off the show?

Chris: Huh? Oh yeah. We are finally down to the final two competitors. Geoff and Izzy. Find out who will win the million on the final episode of Total Drama Island!


	26. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 26: Who Wants to be a Millionaire?

Chris: We've seen a total of 22 eliminations here at Camp Wawanakwa this season, and just for a little brain jogger, I'll remind you of the order. Sadie, Owen, Heather, Duncan, Izzy, Katie, Bridgette, Trent, Justin, Tyler, Beth, Noah, Harold, DJ, Courtney, Duncan AGAIN, Eva, Leshawna, Gwen, Cody, Lindsay and as of last episode, our home schooled homeboy Ezekiel! Yeah, I didn't think he'd make it that far either! Now we're down to the final two; Geoff, the insane party guy, and Izzy, the escaped psycho with a love of Owen and crazy stuff! You're about to see who will take home the million on tonight's most dramatic episode, and final episode, of Total Drama Island!

Geoff is lying in his cabin sitting alone for the first time

Confessional:

Geoff: I just can't get over the fact that Chris eliminated Ezekiel. He's my buddy, and I was proud of him for making it to the final three. I just can't believe he's gone now.

Confessional:

Izzy: I'm so happy I made it this far! Who knew the fifth one voted off would have a chance at the million? Not me! I'm gonna win this thing for Owen! I love you baby!

Chris bangs a gong in the center of camp, making the final two come out

Chris: Hello, final two competitors! Take a stand in front of your peanut gallery benches!

Geoff and Izzy stand in front of theirs

All the eliminated campers walk in

Ezekiel, Cody, Tyler, Trent, Harold, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Gwen and Leshawna sit behind Geoff

Owen, Duncan, Justin, Noah, DJ, Beth, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay and Eva sit behind Izzy

Chris: Final two! Take a look at all the losers you beat just to get this far! Heck, your teams are split up into two 10 person groups! Well, would you like to find out your next challenge?

Geoff: Lay it on us!

Chris: I was hoping you'd say that! Today's challenge will be five parts. The first part is to find your way through this massive maze and up to the cliff. The second part is to jump off the cliff into the target area and try to come up with a gold medal. The third part is to bring that medal back to camp and place the medal around the neck of the person you want to help you for the next part of the challenge. You will have to put together a totem pole showing the order of eliminations leading up to today. The final part of today's challenge is then to take a motor boat to Boney Island and climb the skull rock. Retrieve the suit case will the million inside of it and bring it back to me. Do all that, and you can go home with the million g's.

Geoff: Can't we have breakfast first?

Chris: And what would a full gut help with the drama? No one wants to see people eat breakfast for 10 minutes. Now, follow me to the maze to begin the first part of today's challenge.

Both finalists head over to the maze entrance which is now more massive than before

Chris: And don't even think about breaking down the walls, or you'll end up just like Zeke.

Ezekiel: I said sorry, eh!

Chris: Whatever.

Geoff: Good luck, Izzy.

Izzy: Same to you, Geoff.

Chris: On your mark, get set, go!

They take off into the maze

Izzy turns a corner and slams into a wall

Izzy: Oh come on!

Izzy runs in a little farther and licks her finger, then holds it up

Izzy: The air flow is coming from this direction!

Izzy runs off into the maze

Geoff keeps slamming into walls

Geoff: Why does it have to be so dang dark in here?

Geoff keeps walking and starts seeing dim light

Geoff: I'm going towards the light!

Geoff makes it through the maze at the same time that Izzy does, leaving in separate exits

Geoff: Oh come on!

Izzy: We can't get an advantage here?

Geoff and Izzy remember the game at hand and make a mad dash to the cliff

Izzy trips Geoff and he goes spiraling off the cliff and Izzy cannonballs in

Izzy comes back up with a medal

Izzy: So long, Geoffy!

Geoff grabs her foot and comes up with a medal

Geoff: I'm not coming this far and going down without a fight!

They both make a mad dash to the peanut gallery benches

Chris: Alright, choose your partners for the next two challenges.

Geoff throws the medal to Bridgette while Izzy hands hers off to Duncan

Chris: Alright. There are two tables here with the tiki heads of everyone voted off. Your job is to build up your totem pole in the order of which they were eliminated. GO!

Geoff and Bridgette stack it up to Tyler before they get stuck

Izzy and Duncan stack it up to Justin

Geoff: Alright, Beth, Noah, Harold…

Bridgette: DJ, Courtney, Duncan…

Izzy: Tyler, Beth, Noah, Harold, DJ…

Duncan: Courtney, Me, Eva…

Geoff: Eva, Leshawna…

Bridgette: Gwen, Cody, Lindsay and Ezekiel!

Izzy: Thanks for the help!

Izzy and Duncan stack them up

Chris: Mehehe! No advantage here! Now get to your boats and GO!

Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy and Duncan jump into the boats and take off

Bridgette is searching through the compartments

Geoff: What are you looking for, Bridge?

Bridgette: Something to throw at them to slow them down.

Geoff sticks his hand in the water, grabs a fish and throws it at Izzy

It hits Izzy in the face and causes her to lose control

Duncan: I'm not gonna die today!

Duncan rips the cod off her face and throws it into the air, which is then taken by a hawk

Geoff starts swerving the boat, making Bridgette almost fall out

Geoff: Sorry Bridge! I can hardly dodge these rocks!

Izzy speeds ahead of them and slams into them

Geoff slams into a rock near the beach, sending them flying onto the beach

Izzy and Duncan stop on the beach

Bridgette: I can see the million, Geoff!

Duncan: Yeah, well so can I!

They all start climbing the skull rock

Geoff and Izzy are in a dead heat

Geoff: I'm gonna beat you, Izzy!

Izzy: Nope! Psycho's gonna beat YOU!

Izzy kicks Geoff in the groin, making him plummet to the beach

Geoff: Bridgette! Don't worry about me! Get the million!

Bridgette kicks Izzy in the leg, making her fall onto Duncan

Bridgette snatches the million dollar suitcase

Bridgette nearly drops it

Bridgette: WHOA this thing is heavy!

Bridgette drops to the beach and Duncan easily snatches it

Duncan: Thanks for the million, ya dumb chick!

Bridgette: What did you say?

Geoff jumps up and tackles Duncan, then starts slugging him in the face

Geoff: No one calls my girl STUPID!

Duncan: Izzy! Take the case!

Duncan throws it but it lands in Bridgette's hand

Bridgette: Geoff! Get off Duncan and let's go!

Geoff and Bridgette steal Izzy's boat

Duncan: Great! Izzy, we gotta go!

Izzy: Way ahead of you!

Izzy whistles and a shark comes back up

Izzy and Duncan get on the shark and it catches up to the boat

Izzy jumps onto the boat

Izzy: Gimme that million!

Geoff: Never!

Geoff pushes her off the boat

Duncan jumps on and pushes Bridgette off

Geoff: BRIDGETTE!

Geoff jumps off with the case

Duncan: God damnit Geoff!

Duncan stops the boat and jumps in

Geoff is underwater trying to find Bridgette

Bridgette is floating with her eyes shut

Geoff swims down and grabs her

Geoff brings her back up to the surface

Geoff: Bridgette! Bridgette! Speak to me, Bridge!

Bridgette isn't breathing

Geoff: I'm not letting you die! Not today!

Geoff does CPR

Bridgette spits out the water

Bridgette: Geoff…you saved me…

Geoff: There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Bridge. I love you.

Bridgette: I love you too.

Geoff: Now let's get back in the boat before-

Geoff realizes the case is gone

Geoff: What the?

Duncan: Thanks for the cash, loser!

Geoff puts Bridgette on his back and swims up to Duncan

Bridgette slugs him in the eye, making him sink into the water

Geoff grabs the case

Geoff: Thanks for the million!

Geoff swims to the boat and climbs into it

Geoff starts it up and it takes off

Bridgette hears a thump

Geoff turns around to see Izzy hanging onto the back of the boat

Geoff: Get your own ride, Izzy!

Izzy flips over and lands on Geoff and grabs the case

Izzy: Thanks for the million!

Izzy leaps off the boat

Bridgette ties a rope like a lasso and throws it out

It wraps around the case and pulls Izzy along with it

Izzy: I'm not giving up! The million is MINE!

Geoff stops the boat, sending Izzy flying over them and she loses her grip

Izzy lands on the beach

Geoff stops at the beach

Bridgette: We're gonna win Geoff!

Geoff and Bridgette grab the case and start running to camp

Izzy tackles them and takes the case

Izzy: I'm gonna win! I'M GONNA WIN!

Bridgette grabs the rope and pulls hard

Izzy is flung onto her butt and she loses her grip

The case flies into Geoff's hands

Geoff takes the rope off

Izzy runs back to the beach and blocks their exit

Bridgette picks up the rope

Bridgette: You're not gonna come between my man and the million, Izzy!

Izzy: Just watch me!

Izzy lunges at Geoff

Bridgette lasso's her foot and makes her fall

Bridgette then hog ties Izzy up

Bridgette: She's taken care of! Now let's go!

Duncan tackles Geoff from behind

Duncan: I am NOT letting you win!

Bridgette: But I AM!

Bridgette kicks Duncan off of him and is then tackled

Bridgette head butts Duncan in the face, knocking him off of her

Bridgette takes off her hoodie and ties Duncan up too

Bridgette: C'mon Geoff! LET'S GO!

Geoff: We're gonna win Bridge! We're gonna win!

Geoff and Bridgette take the case and run up the steps to camp

Geoff: I can see the finish line!

Bridgette: C'mon!

Geoff runs out of energy just feet before the finish line and collapses

Bridgette: Get on my back!

Bridgette throws Geoff onto her back and walks the rest of the way, then collapses just inches past the finish line

Chris: And the winner of Total Drama Island is Geoff!

Geoff pumps his fist but is to out of breathe to say anything

Geoff's peanut gallery cheers

Bridgette: You…did…it…Geoff…

Bridgette kisses him

Geoff is able to get up

Izzy comes up from the beach along with Duncan who is holding Bridgette's hoodie

Duncan: Sorry for pushing you off, Bridgette. This game gets to ya, y'know?

Bridgette: It's ok. Thanks for bringing back my hoodie.

Bridgette pulls it back on

Chris opens up the case

Chris: Yeah. Not the million.

Everyone: WHAT?

Chris: We wouldn't actually put the million in this case. Heck, it got soaked in water. This is just a sand bag. The _real _million is right here.

Chef brings out the actual case

Geoff: Lemme see my million.

Chef hands it to Chris who hands it to Geoff

Geoff opens the case

Geoff: Holy snap…so this is what a million bucks looks like.

Bridgette: You earned it, Geoff.

Geoff: _We _earned it.

The losers share an "awwwwwwwwww"

Chris: Geoff, first of all, congratulations on winning the million.

Geoff: Thanks Chris.

Chris: That about wraps up TDI for now. But, I just want to let all of you know that we're gonna have another challenge later today after everyone gets some rest.

Noah: And that challenge would be for…?

Chris: For another chance at the million next season! How's that sound?

Everyone cheers

Geoff: You guys can go ahead and try. I'm gonna sit out for this one.

Heather: Why? You could have another chance of winning another million bucks!

Leshawna: Is everything just about money to you Heather?

Heather: Not everything.

Geoff: It's not because I don't want the money. Well, this million is good enough. I don't want to deprive someone else of their chance at the million.

Chris: Suit yourself. But, for the viewers (or should I say, readers) at home, stay tuned for the final episode of Total Drama Island where we see who gets to compete in Season 3! Until next time, have a good one!

Author Notes

Ok, I hadn't decided the Geoff winning it thing until like episode 17. I originally wanted Ezekiel to win because I felt bad for him, but since I made him a team captain, that would make it kinda obvious. I hope you liked it. Oh, and also, I finished this while watching the Season Finale of Total Drama World Tour when Heather won. That's about it… just stay tuned for the next chapter where you get to find out who is in season 3 (Season 1 was the original season 1 from TV, this was season 2, so on and so forth)


	27. A Second Shot

Total Drama Island Season 2

Episode 27: A Second Shot

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! Our final two competitors, Izzy and Geoff, battled it out for the million bucks. Geoff chose Bridgette as his helper and Izzy chose Duncan as her helper. They were battling it out all the way to Boney Island where Geoff and Bridgette were able to make off with the million, and then they were still fighting all the way to camp! In the end, Bridgette had to carry her boyfriend across the finish line, giving Geoff the million, and making him the winner of Season 2. Just before I ended the episode, I told the campers that they would have another shot at the million! Tonight, you're gonna watch the 22, or, 21 since Geoff said he wasn't gonna try, campers battle it out for the coveted second shot at that million bucks! 22 campers, a million bucks on the line, and Season 3 coming. What will the challenge be? Who will not make it to season 3? Find out tonight on this episode of Total Drama Island!

The guys are partying with Geoff in the cabin

DJ: Congratulations, Geoff. You earned this million.

Geoff: Thanks man.

Ezekiel: I still can't believe you were able to win, Geoff.

Justin: I'm amazed someone without looks like mine won.

Noah: Not everything is about looks, Justin.

Justin: Hahaha! That's a good one!

Noah sighs

Harold: Geoff, you really do have mad skills. Madder than mine.

Geoff: Thanks, bro.

Tyler: Looks like joining the alliance was a pretty good choice, huh?

Geoff: Heck yeah! I don't think I ever would have won without it.

Cody: You have me to thank for that.

Geoff: Yeah. I could never repay you for that, man.

Cody: Well, you did just win a million bucks.

Geoff slaps a hundred in Cody's hand

Cody: Thank you.

The girls are in the other cabin

Izzy: Ugh…I can't believe I lost.

Sadie: I can.

Izzy: What's that supposed to mean?

Sadie: I just never thought you had much of a chance.

Leshawna: Says the girl who was voted off first.

Katie: Leshawna, don't remind her!

Bridgette: I'm going to go see Geoff.

Courtney: Go get him, girl.

Bridgette leaves the cabin

Heather: Izzy, I can't believe you lost your chance at the million!

Izzy: Says the girl who was voted off third!

Heather: So? You had a better chance than I did.

Eva punches a hole in the wall

Eva: I can't believe I lost. AGAIN!

Sadie: So did we!

Eva punches Sadie in the face, launching her through the wall

Katie: Sadie!

Katie jumps through the hole

Chris smashes a gong and everyone exits the cabins

Chris: Alright campers! I know how all of you want that second shot at the million. So, me and Chef hid gold medals all over camp. There are only 14, and you must bring your gold medal back with you. If you've decided to be an idiot and give your medal to someone else, you can. If you get two medals, you must give one up. Does everyone understand the rules?

Everyone nods

Chris: Ok. The challenge lasts until all the gold medals are retrieved. And, begin!

They head out to the woods in a stampede

Geoff is sitting on the cabin step

Chris: You sure you don't wanna try?

Geoff: Yep. I'll let the others try.

Bridgette sits next to him

Geoff: Bridgette? I thought you went with everyone else.

Bridgette: I can't make out with my boyfriend who just won a million?

Geoff: Ooh. Well, I guess you can.

They start making out

Noah is alone by himself at the cliff

Noah: It's obvious they hid at least one medal in the lake.

Noah pulls binoculars from his pocket and looks down

There is a gold medal on the outside ring in the lake

Noah: I'm getting that medal!

Noah jumps off the cliff and leaps out of the water and onto the ring trying to escape from the shark

Noah: Aw, snap.

Noah leaps from the ring and is running so fast from the shark he is actually running on water

Noah jumps to the outer ring and grabs the medal

Noah: Too easy.

Izzy, Beth and Heather are in a group searching for medals

Beth: Remind me again why we let Heather in our group?

Heather dives behind a bush as Izzy turns to look

Izzy: What are you talking about?

Beth turns and looks

Beth: Well, at least she left.

Heather starts climbing the tree in front of the bush when she spots a medal

Heather: I'm not losing this challenge!

Heather is about to grab it when Izzy flies in like a bird and swipes it

Izzy: Yes! The million will be mine next time!

Heather: Fuck you, Izzy!

Justin, Katie, DJ and Sadie are in a group

Justin: Ok, so we don't stop looking as a group until all of us find one?

DJ: Agreed.

Katie and Sadie trip over something

Justin: That looks like a chest.

DJ: Let's dig it up.

All four start digging up with their hands

DJ pulls the chest out

Justin kicks it open

Inside is four medals

Katie: Jackpot!

Each take one

Owen, Ezekiel, Cody and Tyler are searching together

Ezekiel: Where would the medals be…?

Tyler punches a tree and nearly busts his hand

A medal flies down, clonks him on the head and flies into Owen's hand

Owen: So long!

Owen runs off a lot faster than they thought he could be able to

Ezekiel: Aw, nuts!

Ezekiel kicks the same tree and a medal flies down and lands on Ezekiel's hat

Ezekiel: Huh. Guess I'm in.

Cody: You've earned it, Ezekiel.

Duncan, Gwen and Trent are in a group

They are inside Chef's kitchen

Gwen: Where could that medal be?

Trent opens the fridge

Trent: Not in here.

Duncan opens a cabinet and opens an empty peanut butter jar

Duncan: Found one.

Duncan takes the jar and runs

Trent: Dangit!

Courtney, Lindsay and Leshawna are in a group

They are by the lake looking in trees

Courtney: Man! Chris and Chef had to have hid a medal or two in some hollow trees!

Lindsay reaches into a tree

Lindsay: Girls! I feel something hard!

Leshawna: It's probably a squirrel.

Lindsay pulls out a gold medal

Lindsay: Yay! I win, I win, I win!

Lindsay takes off for the dock

Courtney karate chops a tree

Courtney: Oh, will you look at that? Another gold medal.

Courtney grabs it and runs

Eva and Harold walks back to camp

Geoff and Bridgette are still making out

Harold: Bridgette, you really should look for a medal.

Bridgette moans

Geoff pulls away

Geoff: Just because I don't want to compete doesn't mean you shouldn't, Bridge.

Bridgette: Oh, ok. I'm coming with you and Eva.

Eva: Fine.

They head out

Ezekiel goes over and sits next to him

Ezekiel: Got yourself a real catch there, Geoff.

Geoff: Don't I know it.

Ezekiel: Just wish I had a girl.

Geoff: Dude, there's still a few singles here.

Ezekiel: Like?

Geoff: Well there's…uh…you don't want Eva, you probably don't want Heather…um…

Ezekiel: Exactly.

Geoff: There's Beth. And Katie and Sadie.

Ezekiel: Well, Katie is kinda cute.

Geoff: So just try. Maybe you'll be on the same team next season.

Ezekiel: Alright. I'll give it a shot.

Meanwhile…

Harold, Eva and Bridgette are searching for medals in the gym

Eva pushes the ball holder over

Eva: Got one! YES! I'm in the next season!

Eva runs off

Harold: We should check the mess hall.

Bridgette: Good idea.

Harold and Bridgette make their way over to the mess hall

Bridgette looks up the chimney

Bridgette: Harold! I see one! Gimme a boost!

Harold helps Bridgette climb up the chimney and she grabs the medal

Bridgette drops back down

Bridgette: Thanks Harold.

Harold: No problem. Now I just need to find one.

They go outside

Harold scouts the ground and sees a sliver of blue ribbon sticking out of the ground

Harold bolts over and pulls as hard as he can

The medal comes loose and he pulls it out

Harold: YES!

Chris: And that's the final medal! Anyone who found a medal, come on over here.

The 14 winners walk over

Chris: Lets see who our winners are. Noah, Izzy, Justin, Katie, DJ, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Owen and Lindsay, you've all made it to Season 3!

The 14 campers cheer

Chris: Geoff, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Beth and Cody, you are the unlucky contestants who won't have a single chance at the million. Sorry.

Heather: No you're not!

Chris: True, but you said it, not me. We'll make a short pit stop at Playa De Losers for the contestants who are participating to grab their stuff. Everyone on the boat.

The contestants and losers board the boat

The boat takes off towards Playa De Losers

Geoff and Bridgette are sitting next to each other

Geoff: Good luck in the next season, Bridge.

Bridgette: Thanks Geoff. I'll never stop thinking about you.

Geoff: Just don't turn into a temporary jerk like you did this time.

Bridgette: Don't worry. That's never going to happen again, I swear.

Ezekiel walks over to Katie and Sadie

Ezekiel: Looks like we're in season 3, eh.

Sadie: I'm so excited! This time I'm not getting eliminated first!

Ezekiel: That's exactly what I said about my self. Well, not the excited part, eh.

Katie: Where do you think the next season will be?

Ezekiel: Anything we guess, Chris will probably make it a combo of all of them, eh.

Katie: True.

Sadie: By the way, congratulations on making it to the final three.

Ezekiel: Thanks, eh. Sorry for you getting eliminated first, eh.

Sadie: I'm not mad, just sad that I was eliminated before I even had a chance.

Ezekiel: Hope you girls are on my team next season, eh.

Katie: Us too!

Ezekiel leaves and sits next to Geoff

Ezekiel: Where'd Bridgette go, eh?

Geoff: Said she had to use the bathroom. I saw you and the girls. How'd it go?

Ezekiel: We just talked about the game, eh. But I think I like Katie. She's pretty, she's happy all the time, I just can't find anything wrong in her, eh.

Geoff: That's what I think of Bridge. Well, except for when she went jerk.

Ezekiel: I didn't take anything against her. She's still a pretty nice girl.

Geoff: Yeah. Hey, there's the resort.

The ship docks

Chris: Alright. We're leaving as soon as you all get your stuff.

Everyone exits the cruise

Geoff just stays on the cruise

Chris: What are you staying here for?

Geoff: I never got eliminated and my stuff is already with me.

Chris: Right. Well, for you viewers at home, stay tuned for next season! Who's gonna go home? And who's gonna win the million? Find out on the next season of Total Drama!


End file.
